


Promises and Lies

by AoiKuroo



Category: Disgaea (Light Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 74,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiKuroo/pseuds/AoiKuroo
Summary: This is a work of fiction and nothing happened in real life. Please read my story. Thank you so much.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Meet Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and nothing happened in real life. Please read my story. Thank you so much.

One day in the season of spring. There is a young man walking in the street and on his way going home. His name is Aoi Haru. And his peaceful world is about to change, and that is because of one person.

“My name is Aoi Haru, a third year high school student. Just like a typical student you see in your life every day, nothing special about me. I usually don’t join in any club in our school because I don’t like being with too many people. You can call me anti – social person too. So here I am going straight home after school but, this way is a bit farther in my home. Why do I take this way? Simple because I get to see “her” in this way, and when I mean by “her” is my childhood best friend Hanabira Sakura.”

A young girl shout from his behind and call his name, this girl is Hanabira Sakura, a girl with short black hair, bright red eyes, and a super energetic person.

“Haru!” she shouted.

To Haru, Sakura is not just an ordinary childhood friend. Haru is in love with Sakura since when they were little. Haru heard Sakura calling him and turned back to face her.

“Hm?! Oh, Sakura what’s up?” he said it like he doesn’t know that they will see each other.

Ever since they were a child the two of them are always together. Even when one of them felt sad or one of them felt joy they always share it. So one day Haru and Sakura made a promise that the two of them will never leave each other side, even if it’s the time of joy or time of sorrow.

“What’s the matter, Sakura?” Haru asked.

“Why do you always take this way when it’s so far in your house?” Sakura ask Haru with confused expression.

“Because I want to see you” Is what Haru is saying in his mind, but cannot say it out loud to Sakura. He is too embarrassed to say it.

“It’s because there are too many people in the way where my house is close by.” And this is what Haru really say to Sakura, which was a lie.

“Eh?! That’s it?” Sakura said while being a little surprise, because she thought that he was just walking farther because he can have an exercise.

The two of them decide to walk back home together. Haru is going to escort Sakura till the street where they part ways.

“Why do you hate people that much? I know that you’re an anti – social freak but I wonder why” She asked Haru with curiosity and teasing him at the same time.

“Yeah, I’m anti – social but, I’m anti – stupid too you know. That’s why I hate people.” Haru replied with cold look in his eyes. It was like a dead fish eyes.

“You’re eyes look like a dead fish again you know?” Sakura said to Haru while displaying a huge smile, like she was teasing him and stating the truth face to face.

“Well, Mom said the same thing this morning. She said that I should stop bring this look in my eyes at school, because I may not be able to make friends.” Haru stated with still a dead fish eyes.

“Ah! I remembered something to ask to you.” Sakura said.

“What is it? Be sure it’s important or else I’ll kick you.” Haru said with an aura of really doing it.

Sakura then smile brightly while looking at Haru eyes to eyes. She’s has a look like she’s positive with 100% trust that Haru will not kick her. Sakura then take a breath and ask Haru.

“Where are you going to enroll for collage? We’re 3rd years in high school now. I know that the school just started but, I’m just curious.” She said with whole sincerity she can offer.

Haru is thinking of what to say to her. He can’t say random school, because he knows, Sakura will search it and will study hard to get in there.

“I still don’t know where but, I will inform you when I find the school I want to apply. I promise you that.” Haru then smile gently and face Sakura.

Sakura then talk more about her days in the school. She said that she met someone interesting in her classroom. She said that one day she will introduce Haru to her so that he at least has another friend. When she runs out of story, Sakura suggests to Haru something.

“Haru, you’re free right?” She asked.

“Yeah, why?” He replied.

A big evil smile suddenly appeared in Sakura’s face along with an evil sparkling eye. Haru sensed something evil aura. He turned his face to Sakura and when he saw her face, the relaxed cold expression he has disappeared. It was then replaced with a scared expression like he saw some demon. He sensed that something will happen. He quickly tried to run but, Sakura knows what will he do so he grabbed his uniform from behind and hold him tightly.

“Where are you going, Haru?” She asked while looking on his back and with a yandere voice.

Haru slowly turning his head at the back and said:

“I just want to jog over to my house.” He says. He then regret that he said that his free today.

“You know what will happen now, don’t you? Then that’s saves time.” She said.

With that, Haru got dragged by Sakura somewhere. A danger is waiting for him


	2. The Threat

During the sudden kidnapped of Haru. He was taken by Sakura in the new open café. Since Haru doesn’t really like buying stuff, like clothe. He saves money to buy games. Since he’s doing that he got money, Sakura knows it. And now he was being forced by Sakura to treat her in the new opened café.

“What? Really?” Haru said with a smiling but irritated face.

“Yeah, you’re treating me here. And if you don’t I’ll never giving back this game to you.” She said while showing the cd of the game Fairy tail, the newest game version that he brought a week ago.

“Wha-, how did you get that?!” Haru was shocked that he suddenly got up in his chair.

“I ask Aunty Mafuyu to give this to me so you don’t disobey me. I know that this is your latest game, because I saw you at the game shop in the mall while I’m buying school supplies.” Sakura then hide the cd inside her bag so that Haru can’t get it and run away.

Haru got no choice but to treat her. He planning to get back the cd but he can’t because if he do, he will cause a scene inside the shop and it’s embarrassing so he stay quiet and just let Sakura to do what she wish. They ordered the most recommended in the menu. The waffles with sweetened apple bits, Sakura order it with iced tea as her drink, and Haru order it too but he prefer coffee as his drink. The food was served to them 7 minutes later.

“Wow it looks so delicious!” She said while smiling ear to ear and sparkling eyes like stars in the dark night. She took some photos as a remembrance and then ate.

“Ummm! It was so yummy!” She said. She was smiling and swaying left and right at the same time. It looks like you’re watching a kid eating a candy for the first time.

Haru was just looking at her with a gentle smile. He ate slowly and drunk his coffee. He’s thinking that it was a well spend. He saw his love one smile like that. For him it was a priceless art. When they finished eating their food they went home. It was dark when they finished so Haru decided to escort Sakura until to her house. While they were walking home Sakura ask Haru.

“Hey, Haru? You’re not mad right?” She’s looking in his dead eyes.

“Nope, I’m not mad.” He said with a smile.

“Then, let me say my thanks to you.” Sakura goes to front of Haru and looks in his eyes.

“Thank you for treating me. Let’s go somewhere again next time.” She said with a smile that like she was shining under the beautiful moon.

Haru got speechless from what he saw. He stared at her and after a few seconds he got back his senses.

“Fine, but at least you need to spend your own money. I’m not treating you again if you pull that stunt you just did.” He said to Sakura.

“All right, I won’t do it again. Ah! One last thing, are you free this weekend?” Sakura asked.

“Hm, I think yeah, I’m free that day. Why?” Haru replied with his normal expression, with his dead eyes.

“Remember the interesting classmate I said earlier? She said she wants to meet with you.” Sakura said with a smirk in his face.

“What’s with that smirk? It’s pissing me off.” Haru said with a slight angry tone in his voice.

They arrived at Sakura’s house. They don’t notice because they have so much fun talking to each other. Sakura enter the gate and face Haru on the back. She looked at him with a smile and a few second later she suddenly gave a smirk to Haru. When Haru saw the smirk it was like it pisses him off for some reason. Before she entered her house Sakura wave a goodbye to Haru.

“Bye, Haru. Thanks for the treat. See you tomorrow at school!” She shouted while waving her right hand.

“Okay, okay. Don’t shout you disturbing the neighbor.” He said calmly.

“Oh, that’s right. What’s the name of the girl you were talking about earlier?” Haru added.

“Her name, Why? Are you curious about her?” She said with that smirk again in her face.

“No way, it’s just that I don’t want to meet people without knowing their names.” She said and looked in his right, like he’s hiding his embarrassment.

Sakura laugh a little loud, while holding her mouth so that her laughter doesn’t get too loud. When she calmed down she said to Haru:

“If I say her name now you will search it, right?” Sakura said with confidence.

“Tch. So you know, huh.” Haru said irritated.

“Then it’s decided then. We’re meeting at the public park at exactly 1pm. Do not ever think of not going because you may not be able to play this.” Sakura show the Fairy tail game cd that Haru brought last week.

“Because if you don’t show up I will give it back shatter in two pieces.” Sakura added and hide the cd inside the bag.

“Okay, I’ll go there, but when the plan is over you have to return it to me with no damage.” He said to Sakura with a serious look.

“Then it’s a deal.” Sakura replied to Haru.

Haru said goodbye to Sakura and went home. There are surprises that waiting for him. One of them is a little envelop. What does the envelop context is containing? Was it bad news or good news?


	3. The Envelope

While Haru walking in the street, he remembered the moment he had earlier with Sakura. He was smiling and he thought that how lucky he can be today. For him it’s a well spent day. When he got home his mother is in the living room watching some drama film.

“I’m home!” He said to his mother that watching in the living room.

“Welcome home, you’re late. Where have you been?” She asked to Haru.

Haru go straight to the kitchen and drink some water and sit in the sofa beside his mother. The mother got an idea why her son was got home late. She’s thinking of teasing him a bit to confirm if her guess is right.

“Hey, Haru, aren’t you going to eat your dinner? It’s in the fridge just microwave it.” She said with her natural voice but she’s planning to get some fishy story out of him.

“Nah, I’m good. I’m not hungry I ate on the way home.” He replied and stood up. He’s thinking that it’s bad news if he stayed longer.

“Something’s fishy about it. Are you perhaps with Sakura?” She said with a smirk in her face.

“How did you know?!” Haru looked back to his mother said it with a little surprised expression.

“Bingo. So, how’s the date with Sakura?” She said it with the smirk still on her face.

“To be clear here, it’s not a date. I just got dragged by her, because someone gave her the game I just brought last week ago.” He said with his dead eyes intact while looking at his mother.

Her mother, Mafuyu’s smirk gone and slowly look away to her right. She’s trying to whistle, but nothing came out. A huge sigh came out of Haru’s mouth. He told to his mother that his not mad about it, just don’t do it again.

“Aren’t you eating the food in the fridge?” She asked to Haru who’s going to his room.

“Yeah, I’m not eating. I will just pack it tomorrow as lunch.” He replied while still going up stair.

“Did Sakura made you full on your date? Just be honest, Mom will support you.”

She said with the teasing voice and slight smirk on her face again.

“I’m not just hungry, okay?” He looked back to his mother and faced her with irritated expression.

“Jeez, don’t act like a tsundere now.” She said with slightly laugh came out on her mouth.

“I’m not a tsundere, and I’m going to bed now, I’m tired. I faced two energetic idiot and ruined my peaceful world today” He said and open the door of his room.

“Okay, goodnight then, Haru.” She said with a satisfied smile. She’s satisfied, because her guess is spot on.

Once Haru entered his room, he changed into his pajama, when his done changing he saw an envelope in his study desk. It’s a small white envelope. It has a letter in front of it with his name. He lies on his bed and let a big sigh. He knows that it might arrive sooner or later. In front of the envelope it says who it is from. He saw the name and opened the envelope. The name of the sender is not a person, but a place, a school. It’s from Harvard University, when he opened the letter it says that he got accepted in their school. Haru then let a bigger sigh. He is now thinking about Sakura. If she ever finds out she will be furious about it. He knows that Sakura will sacrifice her time and study like mad just to get accepted in the Harvard University. Haru decided to not to tell her until the day of his flight. He hid it in one of his games and make sure that Sakura won’t find it.

Haru’s intention to Sakura won’t be able to find the letter is, because he did not want to see her getting hurt. He just want to her smiling and because he loves her that much. Next morning while preparing to go to school her Mom asked him.

“Haru, did you see the envelope I put in your desk? It arrived yesterday at noon.” She said while washing the plates they use for breakfast.

“Yeah, I saw it. Mom can you do me favor?” He asked with a little worried face, because her mom might not go along on his plan.

“You don’t have to say it. I know, just be sure you hide it properly.” She said while she still washing the plates.

When Haru heard those words he smiled with a relieved expression. He finished preparing for school and go to the door. When he was about to open the door he said to his mom

“I’m going to school now, Mom. See you later.” Haru said with a little loud voice.

“Have a safe trip” His mom replied.

While walking on his way to school he take the route where Sakura always walking. He’s thinking that his high school life is like a monotone, black and white colored world. Unlike to other people whose world is a rose – colored world, but when she’s around with him, he feels like the black and white colored world is starting to get saturated by wonderful colors. While he was daydreaming about that thought, Sakura yell his name and when Haru noticed Sakura a gust of wind came. It was like a scene in a movie where the heroine suddenly appeared to the main character. Sakura run to Haru and greet him.

“Yo, morning, Haru.” She said with a bright smile.

“Morning, Sakura.” He replied back to her greetings.

They continue to walk and go to school together. Sakura is thinking where they should hang out this time. She kept silence for about a minute and she think a place where they will be going today.

“Hey, Haru can you accompany me after school? There’s a place I want to go. Please?” She said while smiling and putting her hands together the place it beside her neck and tilted her head.

“How can I refuse when you are doing that?” He said with a smile.

“Then it’s decided. I will wait for you in the front gate after school. Be sure you won’t run away, ‘kay?” She said and hand her bag to Haru so he can carry it.

“Why do I need to carry it for you?” He said

“Because it’s not so gentleman manner of you for letting a maiden to carry such a heavy stuff.” She said while going forward and walked fast enough to get in front of Haru.

Haru saw her and while the cherry blossom is falling down from the trees, he feels like he saw an angel dancing with the cherry blossoms. He stopped walking for a second and got back to reality.

“What are you talking about? A maiden? I don’t see anyone.” He said with a smirk in his face. Teasing her is a bit normal for him.

“Huh? Did you say something?” She said with irritated tone on her voice. Like any minute her two horns and tail will appeared.

“Nothing, it’s just your imagination.” He explained.

“Good. I thought that you said something unpleasant for my hearing.” She said while looking him with scary eyes.

Haru thought that if he kept teasing her now he feels like he’ll never arrive at school with his body intact to each other. He stopped teasing her and just watched her as she run in the middle of the way with cherry blossoms trees beside them. When they reached the school they part ways, because they are from different classes, Haru cannot focus, because he is thinking of where they are going today. When the lunch time started he’d go to rooftop of the school, there he saw Sakura she was like waiting for someone to arrive. When he noticed Haru she pointed beside her and Haru gets it. He sat beside her and ate his lunch.

“What are you doing here? You’re not eating with your friends?” He said as he ate the food and drank a cola.

“I know you’ll be eating here, so I go here and eat lunch with you. Is that a problem?” She said with puppy eyes.

“Fine, but once I finish I will go back in my classroom so eat now or I’ll leave you here behind.” He replied to Sakura who has still the puppy eyes.

“Yey! Scored!” She said happily.

They eat together and talk. When they finished eating they went down and headed to their own classroom. Haru is in class 3 – 1 and Sakura is in class 3 – 5. When the school ended Sakura go straight at the gate while Haru is fixing his things and leave the classroom. They meet and go where Sakura wants to go.

“Haru, did you know where are we going?” She said with a smile.

“Nope, no idea. Why?” He asked but Sakura just smile.

“Come on, work that brain of yours. You’re the top student in our grade you know.” She said to Haru.

“I don’t have any idea, so speak up where.” He replied with a boring look.

“Are you really that dumb? To forget where we used to play when we were little.” She said.

Haru think of that place and it hit him when he realized where they are going. He’s now sweating a little, because that place is crowded when weekdays.

“Hey, Sakura – san? I think I know where we are going. Please tell me you won’t be going to the Ichinose Public Park.” He said nervously.

“Now let’s go, Haru. Don’t worry. Just trust me, ‘kay?” She smiled as she said it.

With that Haru got no choice but to go with her and trust her now. They got to the park and Haru just play along with her.


	4. Ice cream, Gratitude, Phone call

Haru and Sakura arrived in the park after 5 minutes of walking. When they arrived Haru stopped for a moment and stare at the park. It’s weekend and yet no one is there. The park is in silent. Haru look at Sakura with mysterious look. Sakura just smile and enter the park. Haru let a sigh and go in as well. The two of them sat in the swing and talk while swinging.

“So, you know that there are no people around this day and time. That’s why you want to go here now?” Haru asked Sakura.

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s been a while since the two of us come here, and I know that you might get mad when we go here when it’s crowded. So I thought that it’s a good time to come here.” Sakura explained to Haru while she’s having fun in the swing like a child.

“That’s right I will get mad at you when you brought me when it’s packed with crowd. Since you’re considered my feelings now, want something? My treat” Haru said with a little smile on his face.

Sakura stop her swing and think about what she will ask to get since it’s a treat of Haru, who don’t like treating anyone beside himself. An imaginary bulb lit up above her head and face Haru.

“Since it’s your treat I would like –“ Sakura suddenly stop because Haru interrupted her.

“Wait, time out, Sakura. It must be not that expensive. I said I’ll treat you but if it’s above my expectation then forget it.” He explained to Sakura.

Sakura laugh a little because of how Haru acted because she hasn’t even told him what he will buy for her. Haru got embarrassed on the fact that he acted like that in front of Sakura.

“Haru let me finish first will you? It’s a bad manner when someone is talking and you interrupted them. It’s hilarious though.” Sakura said in a voice tone of scolding and teasing Haru at the same time.

“Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry for my rudeness.” He apologized to Sakura.

“Then now, I want some ice cream. Vanilla flavor and two of them, thanks in advance, Haru” She said to then smile cheerfully.

“Oh, just ice cream huh? You really a child at heart and mind, you glutton” Haru said to Sakura in a cheerful way and with a cheerful mind.

Sakura froze up when he saw Haru smiling cheerfully. She’s thinking how lucky she is to see a rare moment of that sight. She always saw Haru in a gloomy look so she was like captured in that smile. She came back to her senses and smiled gently then closed her eyes.

“Well, that’s my favorite flavor, got a problem with that? You anti – social freak?” She said in a calm way.

“Nope. There’s nothing you want?” He asked

“Yeah, that’s all. You might freak out again if I ask for more.” She replied and laughed a little.

“Will you please forget that part?” He said with a down look like he wanted to die on that spot.

“Okay, okay” She said.

“Then will you wait here while I go to the store beside us or you going with me?” She asked Sakura.

“Hmm? I think I will wait here. I don’t feel walking now that my butt stuck to this swing.” She said and smile.

“Then wait for me. I will not take that long.” Haru said

When Haru was about to leave and turn around, Sakura call him and asked him.

“What’s with the change? Suddenly treating me.” Sakura asked Haru whose about to leave.

“Is that bad for me to act like that?” He asked back to her.

“It’s not bad, but why?” She asked him back

“Let’s just say that if I pick a word for it maybe I think it’s gratitude at its very best for me to describe it.” He turned around and face Sakura and then he smile when he said that to her.

“It’s not bad of an explanation for someone who has a crappy personality.” She said and laughed.

“Oh, just shut up. Look who’s talking, you’re has a crappier personality that me.” He replied and laughed then walked away toward to the store to buy the ice cream.

He went inside the store and find the ice cream and got them. Just like Sakura wanted a two vanilla flavor and a chocolate one for him. While he is on the counter he saw a manga that Sakura usually read. It’s the latest volume so he thought that Sakura might not buy a copy so he brought it with the ice cream. When he got back he saw Sakura talking to her phone. He doesn’t care who is she was talking to so he just pretend that he didn’t saw it. But his curiousness is getting better at him. When he arrived Sakura end the call and greet Haru.

“Welcome back, Haru” She greets him.

“Here you go two vanilla ice cream as requested and here a bonus from me.” He then gives her the manga he brought for her.

“Wow, it’s the latest volume of the manga I always read. Thanks Haru.” She said and looked in Haru’s eyes and smile.

“No problem. So who is that you’re talking to your phone just now?” He got really and curious and asked her directly.

“Ah that. Remember the girl we talked about? The one who wants to meet you.” She said.

“Yeah, what about that?” He asked.

“Well, she just asked if I told you the plan and said yes.” She explained.

“About that, what does she want anyway? You don’t even tell me her name.” He said.

“Well, she’s the one who told me to not tell you.” She said and bit the ice cream.

“Just one more thing I want to ask.” He said and averted his eyes to the right where he can’t see Sakura.

“Does she…. look cute or beautiful?” He asked.

“Yeah, she’s really cute you know, but not as cute as me.” She said and laughed a little.

Haru look at her and Sakura notice it and grin to him and asked him.

“What? You can’t believe how cute am I right?” She asked and winked at Haru.

Haru then give an expression like he saw a really disgusting creature that suddenly fallen right before in his eyes.

“I lost confidence to meet her now.” He said while the expression is still the same.

“What with that expression like you saw a really disgusting creature that suddenly fallen right before in your eyes?” She asked with an angry tone voice.

“Anyway, let’s go home. It’s getting late, your mother might get worry why you still home yet.” He said to avoid the topic.

“Ah, you’re right let’s get going then. Also do not changed the topic while we walk you will be explaining why you give me that kind of expression.” She said while smiling and having an aura of a demon.

They walk out of the park and take the shortcut to Sakura’s house to get there faster. Haru explained to Sakura what’s with the look he gave to her. He said that it was because he lost hope and confidence to meet the girl because Sakura was cuter. Sakura grab him in his neck and when Haru was about to past out Sakura release him. Haru then apologized again for his rudeness. Sakura forgive him and just go home. They took 10 minutes to get to Sakura’s house. Haru said goodbye to her and go home.

“I’m home.” He greeted his mother.

“Welcome home, Haru. Dinner’s about ready, change your clothes and go down here again then we will eat dinner.” Her mother said to him.

“Okay.” He replied.

When he was changing he remembered about the invitation he got from America and get it out where he hid it and change where he hide it. He hid it inside one of his notebook. When he done changing his mother called for him to go down and eat. He hid the notebook on his table inside the drawer. He goes down and ate dinner with his mother. At the same time in Sakura’s house. She suddenly got a phone call and when she saw it she quickly answer it.

“Hello?” She said.

“It’s about the weekend I’m getting nervous and exited, Hanabira – san.” She said in nervous tone.

“Yeah, he’s going. Don’t worry I’m there to support you.” She said to encourage her so she doesn’t get too nervous.

“Really? Thank goodness, thank you Hanabira – san.” She said and now she felt relieved somehow.

“You’re welcome, I’m happy to help you. Just leave it to me, Yuichiro – san.” She said and then hanged up the call.


	5. Yuichiro Yui

Days have passed and now it’s Sunday. It’s the day that Sakura will introduce Haru to one of her classmate. Her name is Yuichiro Yui. She has a short black hair, round blue eyes, and a cute, cheerful smile. She’s a classmate of Hanabira Sakura from class 3 – 5 and she will meet now Haru. She arrived 30 minutes earlier at the park where they will meet. She’s too nervous because of she will meet her first love.

“I arrived half an hour earlier than the meeting time. I’m excited, but nervous at the same time. What should I do if when I meet him? First, I should say my name and then… Whaaaaa!! I’m too nervous to think straight.” Yui said while she walked back and forth and freaking out like it’s the end of the world.

Yes, Yuichiro Yui is the shy type person. She’s too shy to put the letter she made that she will put in the shoe locker of Haru, but she can’t so she just asked Sakura to introduce her to Haru. When she’s about to ask her, she felt the nervousness and want to back down, but Sakura notice her and talked to her and asked what’s the matter and she said what she want to say and that lead us where we are, a nervous Yui that want just to go home.

“Yuichiro – san!” Sakura called out to her.

She got surprised because of Sakura’s sudden call of her name. When she saw Sakura, she was alone, she don’t see Haru with her so she asked about Haru.

“Umm, Hanabira – san, where is Aoi – kun? I thought the two of you will be here at the same time?” She asked Sakura and somehow her nervousness went down.

“Ah, that bastard is still sleeping when I called him on his phone and doesn’t pick it up. I bet he played video games again the whole night and forgotten the meeting he promised. When he got here I will give him a piece of my mind.” Sakura said with irritated expression and a flaming aura around her.

“Then will he still going to meet us today? W - What if he d - didn’t arrive and he just didn’t like meeting people him in this way? What if… what if… he just got c -creep out because of how I want to meet him?” Yui said with her nervous mode on again.

“Don’t worry he will coming and he will not going to be late. I promise you that, Yuichiro – san.” Sakura wink at her and smile so that Yui don’t get too nervous.

“W - Well, you might be right. It’s just 12:40 in the afternoon. I said to you that the meet up is 1:00pm, so he might come.” She said with a little positive expression.

“Yeah, that’s the spirit, Yuichiro – san. Don’t lose hope, he will come for sure.” Sakura said to Yui.

“Okay. Ah, Hanabira – san you may call me Yui if you want.” Yui said

“Really? Then you can call me Sakura, Yui – chan.” Sakura said and then smiled.

“O - Okay, got it, S - Sakura – chan.” Yui became fully positive now.

While they were talking like that Sakura saw Haru coming from the gate. So she called him and pointed her finger to him and then pointed it where they are. Haru felt a murderous aura. He stayed alert because he knows where it is coming from. When he got there, Sakura suddenly grab Haru’s collar and whisper to his ear.

“Did you played all night and forgotten about the meet up? You need to explain your answer in two sentences and in has to be a reasonable or I will never return your newest game.” Sakura whisper it to Haru’s ear and make sure that Yui doesn’t hear it.

Haru suddenly make a gulp noise and whisper back to Sakura.

“I’m sorry, I overslept because I’m making my assignment for tomorrow because I played games whole day on Saturday and I make my assignment on night. I got finished 3 in the morning and I don’t forget about the meet up today, of course.” Haru explained it in a whisper.

“All right that reason is passed. So let me introduce you to my friend Yuichiro Yui – chan” Sakura said and let go of Haru’s collar.

Yui stand in front of Haru and bow to greet him.

“G - Good afternoon. I’m…. Yuichiro Yui….. from class 3 – 5. I’m a classmate of…. Sakura – chan. N - Nice to… meet you, A - Aoi – kun.” Yui said to Haru and getting nervous about what Haru does think about her.

Haru’s thinking when he saw Yui is that she is cute and you can smell her citrus scent around her that makes her more attractive. Thou he thinks that but, in his opinion Sakura’s cuter.

“Oh, nice to meet you Yuichiro – san. I’m Aoi Haru from class 3 -1.” Haru said in calm way, because he sense the nervous aura that Yui’s been feeling.

“Then now that the introduction’s over let’s go now.” Sakura said being cheerfully and lead the two of them in the mall.

Inside the mall they go to some of the clothes shop and buy some clothes for them. Haru don’t buy anything when they are in the clothes shop. After that they go to arcade and play. While they were getting the vibe, Haru and Yui gotten along and now Yui does not feel too nervous now.

“Umm, Yuichiro – san what do you want to play next?” Haru asked Yui.

“Hmm, t - then w - why not let’s try the p - photo boot?” Yui said.

“Haru, can you accompany Yui – chan for a little bit longer? My mom text me and said I need to go home now, because she need help to prepare dinner.” Sakura said then look at Yui, Sakura gave her a wink that means good luck.

In Yui’s inner voice she’s now screaming the name of Sakura and asking why she did that. Then a text pop up in Yui’s phone, it’s from Sakura saying in the text is like this “Good luck, Yui – chan. You can do it. This is far as I can help you. Don’t worry I’ll be watching you from a far. Then good luck, give it your all.” That is what written in the text Yui received.

“Sure, I don’t have plans anyway. Shall we take the picture as you like, Yuichiro – san?” Haru agreed and asked Yui. He doesn’t want to ruin the day for her.

Yui look at Sakura and saw Sakura giving her thumbs – up. Meaning she should agree.

“S – Sure. L – Let’s go, Aoi – kun” Yui replied while blushing in a bright red color.

When they enter the photo boot they don’t realize that it is a couple photo boot so all the pose they need to do to take the picture is for couples.

“Then we fixed the settings and we just need to pose to take it.” Haru said to Yui.

“Okay, I got it, Aoi – kun. Also you can call me Yui, because Yuichiro sound a bit boyish for me, hahaha” Yui said and laugh awkwardly.

“Then, Yui – san. You can call me Haru then.” He said and look away to hide his embarrassment from Yui.

The photo machine start up and say the first pose they need to make. The post is a hug from behind by the boy. When they heard it they got surprised. The two of them don’t know what to do so when the machine starts to countdown, Haru got no choice but to follow it so that he won’t ruin what Yui wants. So he hugged Yui from behind and it surprised Yui and Haru whisper to her ears.

“Yui – san, f - face the camera and just smile.”He said to the blushing Yui.

Yui just smiled and then the photo got take pretty nice. The two of them felt relieved that it was a one shot only. They take the picture and go out the boot.

“S - So what do you want to do now, Yui – san?” Haru asked

“L-Let’s ate some lunch I’m a bit hungry, because of what just happened.” Yui said to Haru, but she’s not looking because she’s too embarrassed to face him now.

“Okay, let’s eat lunch then.” Haru said and the two of them get out of the arcade and exit the mall. They go to a family restaurant and there they eat lunch. They sit beside the window. The two of them order. Haru got a black iced – coffee and a pasta, while Yui get a cola and a pasta as well. The two of them cannot talk to each other left alone looking at each other. So Haru broke the awkwardness and look and ask Yui.

“S - So, how long do you know Sakura, Yui – san?” Haru asked.

“I – I just got befriend to her a couple of weeks ago.” Yui replied.

“I bet Sakura is the one who talk to first.” Haru said confidently.

“No, no. I’m the o – one approached her first.” Yui explained.

“R - Really? I thought she pest you and asked you to be her friend.” Haru said and laugh a little.

Yui got reminded that she doesn’t see Sakura anywhere since they got out the arcade and mall. She got worried and excused herself and goes to the bathroom.

“Umm, Aoi – ku-, I mean H - Haru – kun, excuse me for a bit I’ll go to washroom.” She said.

“Okay, take your time.” Haru replied and wave to her.

She called Sakura and she’s in panic now and don’t know what to do. Then Sakura pick up the phone.

“Hello, Yui – chan? What’s up?” Sakura asked from the phone.

“Where are you? And why I can’t see you anywhere? You said you will be supporting me?” She asked in nervous tone of voice.

“Ah, just have fun hehehe, Haru is not good at making friends and talking to other people, but he’s a nice guy. So just trust yourself that you can do it. Then bye – bye, Yui – chan. Give your all.” Sakura said to encourage Yui.

“Wai-, What… what…. What should I do? Do I go there and eat then go home or invite Haru – kun and have more fun with him? Whaaa!! What happen, happened” She said and go outside and faced Haru. She’s now thinking of what will she do now she’s alone with Haru.


	6. Getting Closer To Each Other

When Yui got back from the bathroom and the food they order just arrived. So when she got back Haru greet her and eat their lunch peacefully. The awkwardness is still in there, but Haru don’t want to make this more awkward and when he swallowed the food he ask Yui.

“Um, Yui – san, do you have a hobby or something to past the time?” Haru asked her and got a little embarrassed, because the thought of something just came on his head.

“Hm, if I say, I – I think reading light novel is the most I do to past time. What about you Haru – kun?” She asked and then got embarrassed, because what idea popped on her head.

The two of them now thinking the same thing on their heads, they are now thinking that it was just the two of them and the way they talk things are feels like they are on a date, a couple’s date.

“I – I almost play video games. Surely you heard it from Sakura, when the two of you are together.” Haru replied.

“Y – yeah. She said earlier that you played games all night again. Now that I think about it, you’re the top best student in our year – no, the whole school. T - That’s amazing. You played games all day, but still the s - smartest student in the school.” Yui said with glimmering eyes.

“T – That’s too much praise for the likes of me, hehe. I’m just a normal student, you know.” Haru said back and now getting a little bit embarrassed.

“You deserve that praise, Haru – kun.” Yui said and smiled brightly.

And now Haru is thinking that what it looks like when a goddess went down from the heaven and smiled in front of you. In Haru’s eyes a goddess suddenly appeared.

“L – Let’s finish our lunch. It may get cold.” Haru said and eat his foods.

“R – Right.” Yui replied and go back to eating.

When they finished eating they get the checked bill so they can pay what they eaten. Haru was the one who handle the check that was given.

“Yui – san, let me treat you as apologize since Sakura left us behind.” He said.

“N - No need to treat me, Haru – kun.” She replied back.

“No this is my thanks for complimenting me earlier too so let me, okay?” He said and smiled gently.

When they paid the lunch Yui and Haru, she asked Haru how much it cost to pay.

“Um, Haru – kun, how much does it cost? I wil pay you back. I – It’s a bit embarrassing for you to treat me.” She said while looking down and blushing

“Like I said Yui – san. Just think of it as thanks and apologize. Don’t mind it. You’re a friend of my best friend, after all.” Haru said.

“T – Then, T - Thank you so much for treating me some lunch, Haru – kun.” She said and bow to him as a respect.

“You’re welcome, Yui – san. Oh, it’s 5:00pm. Do you want to go home now, Yui – san or you want to go around a bit more?” Haru asked to Yui.

“Y – Yes, it’s getting dark anyway, so let’s go home for today.” She replied.

“Then, I’ll walk you to the front station just to be safe.” He said and grabbed the clothes that Yui is holding.

“Ah, H - Haru – kun, I can hold them. I will carry them.” She said and attempt to get it back, but Haru stop her.

“It’s not gentleman – like to let a girl to carry this bags. Someone taught me that.” He said and smiled at her, then began to walk.

“T – Thank you for carrying them.” She said.

They arrived at the station and Haru gave back the bags of clothes to Yui. The two of them got an awkward atmosphere again. So Haru said goodbye to Yui.

“So, Yui- san, see you at school tomorrow.” Haru said and wave to Yui and go.

Yui can’t find the courage to talk so she don’t said goodbye to Haru. She thought that she can’t confess to him if she can’t even said goodbye to him. So she took all the courage she can found and shout the name of Haru.

“H – Haru – kun. See you again.” She said and wave back to him and smiled brightly and goes in the station.

At that moment, Haru saw again a goddess and now it’s waving at him. He thinks how cute Yui looks when she smiled brightly like that one.

“Well, she’s a shy person, but she’s cute too. Now then I’m going to that glutton’s house.” Haru said and walk to Sakura’s house.

He walked and thinking back what happened today. He a made friend now, on top of that it’s a super cute girl. He arrived at Sakura’s house after 20 minutes of walking. When he knocked in the door, Sakura opens the door and she got surprised, because Haru is what she saw in front of their house.

“Oh, Haru is the date over? How is it?” She asked while smirking.

“It’s not a date, you idiot. By the way, why in the hell did you leave the two of us alone, huh?!” Haru said he’s in furious mode because of what Sakura did.

“Well, why don’t you come in first, Haru? My parents are not here anyways so it’s a bit lonely. You’re here to take your game back don’t you? Let’s go upstairs and get it.” Sakura said and when Haru got inside she locked the door and goes upstairs.

“So, why did you do that lie in the arcade?” Haru asked while following her to her room.

“Well, I think that if I don’t say it then Yui – chan will not let me go. I just give her a little push, that’s all.” She replied to the question.

“What did she want to do with me anyway? She’s a good girl and cute too.” He asked again.

“Ah, right I didn’t tell you. Apparently, Yui – chan has crush on you. I’m not entirely sure if it’s true though. So, I forgot to tell you that part. Tee Hee!” Sakura said and smile while making a dumb look.

“Wh – What did you say?! She has a -?! Why?!” Haru asked with a loud voice and really surprised expression.

“If I say it right of the bat to you I’m pretty sure that you feel awkward around her when I left the two of you alone, so I didn’t tell you.” She explained to Haru.

“Th – That’s true enough. So where is my game? I fulfilled my promise to you. When I get it I will be going home. I’m pretty tired.” He said.

“Eh?! Stay for a while and keep me accompanied until my parents went home. They will be home around 7. It’s just an hour.” She said while pulling the end of Haru’s sleeve and giving him the puppy eyes.

“Sigh. How can I say no when you’re too desperate and resolve to that kind of begging. Can I borrow some of your manga while we wait?” He said and smile.

Those two sentences gave Sakura huge smile on her face and nod to Haru. She goes to her bookshelf and found the manga Haru buy for her. Sakura handed the book to him and Haru sit in the floor beside the bed of Sakura and start reading. Sakura too sit beside him and read a different manga.

“What did the two of you did when I left, by the way?” She asked, because of her curiosity.

“We took the picture, go out of the mall, eat on the family restaurant then when we finished eating I escort her to the station and go here.” Haru explained while reading the manga.

“Wow. That’s a date like day you got, Haru.” Sakura said then give him a smirk.

“It’s not a date. Beside what in the hell did she l - like about me?” He said and didn’t look to Sakura, because he’s too embarrassed to look at her.

“I don’t know either. Why don’t you ask her?” Sakura said to Haru who’s focused on reading.

“I don’t want to. It’s embarrassing you know? Well I think she’s cute just like you said.” Haru said and look Sakura then smiled.

“Right? She’s so cute, but I’m cuter, right?” Sakura asked to Haru.

Haru suddenly change his expression. From smiling to disgusted, it’s his way to hide his embarrassment when Sakura call herself a cute or beautiful. Because the truth is Haru is thinking that no one will be as beautiful as Sakura in his eyes.

“What’s with your expression? You looked at me like I’m a disgusting creature.” Sakura said and got irritated.

“You shouldn’t say a lie like that Sakura, what if we got struck by a lightning because of what you were saying?” He said calmly and continued reading.

“What did you just say, you bastard!” Sakura yelled and stand up to kick Haru.

“Oy! That’s dangerous.” Haru moved so that he won’t get hit and stand up then run on the opposite side of the bed.

Sakura jump on the bed to get there and she accidentally slipped on her blanket. Haru caught her hand and pull her towards to him. Sakura accidentally push Haru when she got pulled and Haru lost his balance resulting to the both of them to fall over on the floor. When Haru and Sakura opened their eyes they saw the face of them so close to each other.

“H – Haru, you’re too c – close.” She said and her face turned red.

“T – Then move away.” He said nervously.

“What if I don’t want to move away? What will you do, Haru?” Sakura asked.

The two of them get closer and closer. The two of them close their eyes and then.


	7. Rooftop Lunch Break

When Haru grabbed Sakura when she slipped on her blank the two of them fall to the floor and their faces get close to each other. The two of them are now blushing and red as a tomato. Sakura ask Haru that if she don’t want to move what will he do. They just get their faces closer and close their eyes. And then suddenly Sakura’s phone ring and the two snap back to reality and move away to each other. When Sakura saw who is calling her she pointed to Haru the bookshelf beside her study table where his game is and signal that it’s his mom calling and said she’s okay and he can go home now. When Sakura secured that Haru left their house she take a deep breath before answering the phone.

“Hello, Yui – chan? What’s up?” She said calmly but her face is red as tomato.

“Oh, good evening, Sakura – chan. Sorry to call you when it’s late.” Yui said thru the phone.

“It’s all right Yui – chan. What happened to your date with Haru by the way?” Sakura asked, now she’s calmed down and just lay down in her bed.

“I – It’s not a date.” Yui said.

“Don’t be shy. So, what happened when it’s just the two of you?” She asked like she doesn’t know the details.

“We just take the picture, get out of the mall, eat in a restaurant, then he also escort me in front of the station while he carry my bags of clothes. Of course I try to get it back, but he won’t give it.” Yui explained it and just rolling on her bed, because of the happiness she felt during those times.

“Oh! What a gentleman he is. See told you he’s not a bad person. Maybe he’s a little of bonehead, but overall he’s fine.” Sakura said while thinking this “why when she wants Haru to carry her bag, he always complained about it, but when it’s Yui – chan he carried her bags like a no problem.”

“You’re right he’s a gentleman. He also said that someone taught it to him, how to be a gentleman, that is. So, he said to me that it’s not gentleman – like to let a girl carry those bags.” Yui said in her tone of pure happiness.

“What a happy ending for a date you got there, Yui – chan.” Sakura said and smirk.

“Like I said it’s not a date, Sakura – chan!” Yui said.

“Right, right as you said it’s not a date.” Sakura said and laugh.

“That’s right, Sakura – chan.” Yui said like she remembered something.

“What is it, Yui – chan?” Sakura asked.

“Thank you so much. You really helped me out to meet Haru – kun. As thanks I’ll treat you tomorrow at lunch.” She said excitedly.

“Really? Thank you Yui – chan. Then can I pick where we will eat?” She asked with excitement.

“Sure. Where will be eating?” Yui asked to Sakura.

“Leave it to me. So it’s getting late now. I will take a bath now. Bye – bye, Yui – chan.” Sakura said to Yui.

“Okay. Bye – bye, Sakura – chan.” She replied and hanged up the call.

In the meantime Haru got back home. When he entered the house he saw his mother cooking dinner for the two of them.

“I’m home.” He greeted to his mother.

“Welcome home, Haru. Will you ready the plate? We will be eating when it’s done simmering in 2 minutes.” She asked to Haru.

While Haru is readying the plates on the tables Mafuyu, her mother notice something was off on her son. She can tell something interesting happened while he was outside. She let it slide now and after they it and wash the dishes Haru sit in the sofa at the living room. Mafuyu also sat in the sofa and turned on the TV. She placed some chocolate cake in front of Haru.

“What the hell is this about, Mom?” Haru asked, because he can feel like it was a bribe to make him speak up.

“What do you mean? I just want to give you a dessert.” Mafuyu answered with a bright smile.

“You can eat it. I will go study in my room.” Haru turned down the offer and stand up.

“Oh my, Haru, just sit here a bit will you? We need to talk for a bit.” She said and pulled down the end of the shirt of Haru making him to get forcefully to sit down. She got closer to him so that he can’t get away to her.

“I’m innocent. I don’t do anything wrong. It’s not me. I just followed Sakura’s doing because of the heat of the moment. Please, spare me, Mom.” Haru said in a hurry and panicking voice, like he was going to be tortured to death.

“What are you saying? I won’t do anything to you. I just want to ask you something.” She said in calm way

“Eh? You mean you’re not the one who called on Sakura’s phone earlier?” Haru asked with confusion.

“No I’m not the one who called her why?” Mafuyu asked back.

“No, it’s nothing. So with that I will be studying now. Good night, mom” Haru said and got pulled back again by his mother in the sofa.

“So something happened huh. You will tell me everything from what happened when you leave this noon to the time when you got home.” Mafuyu said with a intention of not letting go of him unless he speak up.

“All right I’ll tell you, but you will not going to bring this up again as a topic got that, mom?” Haru said just to be sure.

“Yeah, I promise.” Mafuyu said and raise her hand.

When he started the story telling the night of Haru become a horrible nightmare for him while he was telling the story on her Mom. From top to bottom, when the time he meet the two until the time he goes to house of Sakura. He did skip the falling on the floor art though. When he finished the story it takes him almost an hour to tell it. His mother notice something is missing in the story so she’s determined to force it out of Haru’s mouth.

“That’s all? What about the heat of the moment with Sakura thing?” She asked right out of the bat.

“T – That is a bit of p – personal. You don’t need to know. So I’m going to sleep now.” He said and goes upstairs.

“Boo. You cliffhanger, I hope you get shut down by Sakura when you confess to her!” Mafuyu shouted to Haru who still on stairs.

“Don’t jinx me will you?” He shouted backed to his mother.

Haru enter to his room and change his clothes then lay on his bed. He tried to sleep and forget about what happened in Sakura’s house, but whenever he close his eyes he see the flashback of that moment.

“What’s going to happened if her phone doesn’t ring, I wonder?” He said it only on his mind.

He suddenly receives a message from Sakura. The message is like this. “Yo! Haru. Are you sleeping yet? If you’re still awake then can you call me? I just have something to say. Thanks.” He read it and called Sakura.

“Hello, Haru?” Sakura answered the call

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Haru asked

“Ah, it’s nothing. I just want to say that let’s forget what happened earlier, please?” She said calmly.

“Oh that. It’s okay. Sure let’s forget about it, also I’m sorry for it.” He said.

“It’s my fault for not being careful. Let’s just forget about it okay? Good night.” Sakura said then hanged up the call.

“That glutton, hanged up on me. Well let’s forget about it and sleep.” He said and closes his eyes.

After a while he got sleepy. When he woke up it’s now morning. He ate breakfast and prepares for school then goes to school. He didn’t run into Sakura today. He got to school and still don’t see her. He thought that she was just late or his just too early arrived at school. He got thru all 3 of his subjects and now it’s their break time before their 4th period start. He heard someone called his name and he saw Sakura in front of their room calling him. He walks there and ask what she needs to him.

“What do you want?” He asked

“Did you bring lunch today?” She asked back to Haru.

“Yeah, why?” He asked back.

“Nothing, later. Bye – bye.” She said and goes back to her classroom.

After that the 4th period started and then the 5th period ended. It’s now launch break. Haru just buy some drinks to take it in the roof. He is walking in the stair that goes to the rooftop and he heard laughing noises. When he gets to the top he explores his eyes and saw Sakura with Yui sitting in his usual spot. Now he gets why she asked him earlier. Sakura saw Haru looking at them and she called him and pointed their location.

“What, Haru – kun? What are you doing here?” Yui asked to Haru.

“Um, in this rooftop where I always eat. Sakura knows that. Didn’t she said it to you, Yui – san?” He explained.

Yui face Sakura with confused expression. Sakura just smiled to Yui and give her a piece sign.


	8. The Suddenly Confession

Haru met Sakura and Yui in the rooftop during their lunchtime in school. Haru and Yui got surprised, because he never expects to see Yui there eating with Sakura. Haru go to Sakura and Yui to sit and eat his lunch.

“It’s rare to see the two of you eat here. I thought I will be here alone today.” Haru said and sip to his cola.

“Well, I told to Yui – chan that we will be eating here today. Got a problem?” Sakura said to Haru with a smile but not with a cheerful smile.

“None. Well, it’s just that I didn’t think that the two of you will be here. But I didn’t say it’s a bad thing, Yui – san.” Haru said to Yui while eating an egg and mayo sandwich.

“Well, she insists that we will be eating here today not in the classroom. By the way, Haru – kun is that bread what you’ll eat for lunch? Nothing more?” Yui asked to Haru whose drinking his cola.

“Hm? Isn’t Aunt Mafuyu always giving you rice for lunch? Why you’re eating sandwich now? Did you forget your lunch?” Sakura asked Haru.

“Nope, I didn’t forget about it I just want bread for today. If you eat too much rice and meat you might get fat. Especially you Sakura, you eat way too mu-“ Haru didn’t have the time to finish his sentence, because he suddenly saw one of Sakura’s chopstick punch a hole in his sandwich.

“Sorry, Haru I didn’t hear that will you repeat that again? I promise to you that I wouldn’t miss this time.” Sakura said to Haru with a scary smile.

“Its n – nothing. You’re just hearing things, Sakura – san. Here you go.” Haru said nervously and pulled the chopstick then give it back to Sakura.

“C – Calm down, Sakura – chan. It looks like Haru – kun is sorry. Right, Haru – kun?” Yui said and looked to Haru’s direction.

“I’m sorry, Sakura.” He said.

“Okay, okay. Excuse me for a second I’m going to the toilet. Wait me here Yui – chan.” Sakura said and go to Haru.

“Sure, take your time, Sakura – chan.” Yui said and wave to her.

Sakura whisper something to Haru and he makes a confused expression.

“Haru, I’ll leave the princess on your hands take care of her. I’ll let you out before lunch break is over. Good luck.” Sakura whispered then taps Haru’s shoulder.

Sakura goes to the door where the exit is. Haru still thinking about what she said to him, when Sakura closed the door the Haru heard the sound of like the door was locked, now Haru started to realize what she meant by that.

“Ah, that glutton!” Haru suddenly stands up and run thru the door, but he’s too late now Sakura locked the door.

“What’s wrong Haru – kun? Did you forget something downstairs?” Yui asked with confused face.

“No, it’s just; Sakura locked the two of us here in the rooftop until before the break is over.” He said calmly, so Yui don’t panic.

“Huh? W – What did you just say? Sakura – chan locked us up here?” She said with bit red face.

“Don’t worry I’ll call her and say to open the door.” He said and gets his phone but it’s not on his pockets. He remembers that he left it inside his bag.

“What wrong, Haru – kun? I – I’ll call her instead. I have my phone with me. I’m just going over there.” She said and pointed the farthest corner of the rooftop.

“S – Sure. Take your time.” He said and just sits down.

Yui go to the place and calls Sakura. Sakura then pick it up and greet Yui.

“Hello, Yui – chan?” Sakura said.

“Why did you lock the door, Sakura – chan?!” She asked in a whisper.

“Ah, that’s right, Yui – chan. There something I want to ask.” Sakura said with a little serious voice.

“W – What is that?” Yui asked.

“You like Haru, don’t you?” Sakura asked Yui.

Yui suddenly got silent and cannot answer Sakura. She can feel the seriousness in Sakura’s voice. So Yui just answered honestly to the Sakura’s questions.

“Yeah, I like him, since the opening ceremony. I don’t why, but when I see him I just feel the tightness around my chest, like my heart is about to explode.” Yui said to Sakura with whole sincerity she can offer to her.

“Then confess to him right now, Yui – chan. That guy is an idiot so he won’t notice it until you spell it out yourself. You can do it, I know you can. When you do, I’ll open the door now.” She said in a calm and smooth voice.

“H – Huh?!” Yui screamed and her face now is totally red.

Haru heard it and got worry. He goes to Yui immediately so that he can know what happened to her.

“What happened?” Haru asked Yui.

“N –Nothing it just Sakura – chan said something. But don’t worry it’s not a big deal. You can go back, I – I’ll talk to her.” Yui said and Haru just go back to his place.

“So? Will you do it, Yui – chan?” Sakura asked.

“Hey, Sakura – chan?” Yui called out.

“What?” Sakura asked.

“If I got turned down, will you go with me to my house later?” Yui asked and then she smiled.

“Sure. If you want I’ll stay for the night.” Sakura said calmly.

“Then, be sure to hear it.” Yui said and hanged up the call.

Yui hide her cellphone on her pocket. She walked nervously to Haru and called him.

“Haru – kun. Can you please h – hear me out? I have s – something important to say to you.” Yui said nervously.

“Sure, what is it? My ears are all yours.” Haru said and lean then close his eyes.

Yui take a deep breath and group up her courage. She’s now ready for her first ever confession.

“H – Haru – kun, I like you. I like you ever since the opening ceremony. Will you go out with me?” Yui said to Haru.

Haru got surprised that he got suddenly get up on his sitting position. He doesn’t know what to say. He got feeling a little restless and keep thinking and thinking on what say to Yui. He relaxed his mind and then his body. He looked at Yui and smiled to her.

“Yui – san, will you… give me sometimes to think about it? I don’t plan to ignore your confession and I want to give you a proper reply. Will you meet me at the Ichinose Public Park in 5: 00pm on Sunday? Is that good to you?” Haru explained while his gentle smile is intact on his face.

Yui got a bit surprised, because she didn’t expect that she will have a chance. She felt happy just from that and nod to Haru.

“Sure, 5:00pm at Ichinose Public Park, Sunday. Noted, Haru – kun. I’ll wait for you even if you can’t make it, I’ll wait for you.” Yui said and returned a smile to him too.

Sakura unlocked the door and open it. She saw the two of them with the weird atmosphere going around them. She goes to Yui and gets her lunch box then said to Yui.

“Let’s go Yui – chan, the break is almost up.” She said and looked to Haru.

“Wait, Sakura – chan. I’ll fix my lunch box.” Yui said and get her lunch box on the side.

“Haru, you don’t need to wait for us after school we have somewhere we will be going so go home first, got that?” Sakura said and Haru just nod to her.

“I’m ready now, Sakura – chan. Let’s go now, bye – bye, Haru – kun. See you later.” Yui said to Haru and wave at him.

Sakura and Yui go and leave Haru in the rooftop. Haru stay for a while and sit down again. Thinking of what he will do to his reply on confession that Yui suddenly brings up.

“Ah, I’m in trouble now. I think I’ll close my eyes first. I’m tired.” Haru said to himself and close his eyes. He didn’t realize he doze off and fallen asleep.

Haru wake up and it’s 2:00 in the afternoon. He skipped 2 of his class by now and it’s only 1 subject before the school ended. So he decided not to attend to it and just wait. He waited for 1 and half hour and the school ended. He goes to his classroom and gets his bag. He remembered that he doesn’t need to wait for Sakura and Yui. When he got home his mother was in the living room and watching the drama that’s popular this time.

“I’m home, Mom.” He greeted to his mother.

“Haru? Welcome home, you’re early today.” Mafuyu said to Haru whose drinking water in the kitchen.

“Well, Sakura and Yui – san are busy with something. I’ll play games call me if you need something, Mom.” He said and goes to his room.

He changed his clothes and starts his console. While he plays, he thinks about what he will reply to Yui. He thinks and remembers about the letter from the Harvard University. A sudden plan pop up to his mind, he knows that it’s not a good idea, but this way he can forget his love for Sakura and he thinks Yui might understand his decision.

“Tch. I hate gambles, but this plan is full of gamble and recklessness.” He said while he plays the Fairy Tail’s newest game.

At the same time in Yui’s house. Sakura fulfill her promise to her that she will come with her. The two of them are inside of Yui’s room. Inside the room you will see a gloomy Yui on her bed depressed about her confession earlier.

“Yui – chan, cheer up now, please?” Sakura said to the gloomy Yui.

“Haru – kun might think of me as a problem now, because of that confession. I think I can’t face him at school tomorrow. It’s embarrassing, Sakura – chan, you idiot!” She said and throws the pillow to Sakura.

“What did he says, by the way, Yui – chan?” Sakura asked while she gets the pillow Yui thrown at her.

“He says that he will give me a reply on Sunday.” Yui said.

“That’s good. You should cheer up now; he might accept your confession.” Sakura encourage to the gloomy Yui.

“I’ll cheer up if you treat me ice cream tonight.” She said while pouting to Sakura.

“What flavor you want?” Sakura asked.

“Chocolate, please!” She said and back to full energy again.

“Let’s go, Yui – chan. I want ice cream too.” Sakura said and go outside with Yui.

When the two of them arrived at the store they pick up ice cream. Sakura pick two vanilla ice creams and Yui pick two chocolate ice creams. When they go to the counter Yui saw a familiar face. She saw Haru paying at the counter and told to Sakura what she saw. Haru felt some glare at him and look to his left and right. He got surprised when he saw the two of them looking at him. They feel awkward, because of what happened this afternoon. So when Haru finished paying up he wave to the two and go out the store. After that the two of them pay the ice cream and go home as well. The of them can’t believe of the odds to meet him there.


	9. Aoi Haru

Sakura and Yui paid the ice cream they brought and go back home to Yui’s. They both decided that they saw nothing and just buys ice creams at the store.

“Yui – chan, are your parents not going home? It’s late now.” Sakura asked while eating the ice cream.

“No, they won’t. My Mother is at the country side to my grandmother’s. She visited them yesterday and going home tomorrow. My Father was at his business trip overseas. So it’s just the two of us tonight.” Yui said to Sakura.

“So, your very independent huh, Yui – chan?” Sakura said with amazed looks.

“Not very, I can do some normal chores like, cooking. By the way, Sakura – chan, let’s go to the bath together. I’ll lend you my clothes.” Yui said and go to her cabinet.

“Really? Thank you, Yui – chan.” Sakura said and hugged Yui.

The two of them goes to the bathroom together.

“Wow. Sakura – chan, you got nice fair skin. Not to mention, you got nice figure too.” Yui said while staring at Sakura’s body.

“Don’t say that Yui – chan. You also got nice figure. See? Even if you’re just a B cup, it’s just right for your body.” Sakura said and touch Yui’s body.

“Well, yours are C cup, huh? Hahaha.” Yui said and touch back at Sakura.

“S – Stop, Yui – chan. It tickles!” Sakura said while burst in laughing.

Yui stop and apologize to her. Sakura forgive her and they both took a bath. While in the bath they talk to each other. Sakura asked Yui first.

“Hey, Yui – chan. What did you like about, Haru?

“H – Huh?! W – Where did that come from?” Yui said nervously

“It’s just I’m curious. Tell me Yui- chan.” Sakura said to Yui with her puppy eyes.

Yui said to her mind how cute Sakura when she do that. Yui let a sigh.

“It’s just I can’t describe it. When he made that speech on the opening ceremony, I felt like, his was different from the others. I can’t say what it was. Maybe you don’t need a reason to fall in love. Hahaha.” Yui said and laugh awkwardly.

“What a pure maiden you are, Yui – chan.” Sakura said and hugged Yui.

“S – Sakura – chan. I c – can’t breathe.” Yui said while her face is in the chest of Sakura.

“Sorry, Yui – chan. It’s just you’re so adorable.” Sakura said with shining eyes.

“Jeez. Let’s go out now and let’s eat dinner.” She said and the both of them go out of the bathroom.

They ate the dinner they made together. Sakura wash the dishes and Yui fixed what Sakura need for sleeping. When they both finished they both do their assignments. When they got finished, they lie down and sleep.

Sakura dreamt about Haru. She saw in her dreams that Haru will accept Yui’s confession. The two of them grow as a couple like what she wants to happen between her and Haru. She didn’t realize that she’s crying. Crying, because what she wants the most is now the property of others. She suddenly woke up, because she heard someone calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw Yui.

“What’s up, Yui – chan?” She asked.

“Are you okay? You’re crying, you know. Are you having a nightmare?” Yui asked back to her.

“Huh? Why am I crying?” She said and swiped her tears.

“What are you dreaming of?” Yui asked again.

“It’s nothing. By the way what time it is now?” She asked to Yui and stand up.

“About that, you should hurry up. I tried to wake you up numerous of times already, but you didn’t wake up. It’s now 7:30 in the morning. The gate closes at 8:00.” She said and pointed at the wall clock in her room.

“Gyaaa!!” Sakura screamed and get ready to go to school.

Thankfully Yui’s house is not that far to their school. They arrived 5 minutes before the bell rings. Sakura apologies to Yui when they got to the classroom.

“I’m really sorry, Yui – chan!” Sakura said.

“It’s okay, Sakura – chan. Let’s just focus on our class today.” Yui said to Sakura.

The class start and Yui goes to her seat. Sakura just focus on her classes. When their break start Sakura said to Yui that she will go to the bathroom. While on her way to the bathroom she remembers what happened to her dreams. She’s remembering it and she bump into other student. She bumps on a male student from other class.

“I’m sorry.” Sakura apologize.

“Huh?! Sorry my ass! Are you blind? The hallway is wide, you know.” He said with irritated tone on his voice.

Sakura got irritated too and it pisses her off to be looked down. She fight back.

“I said I’m sorry didn’t I? Are you deaf, you bastard?!” Sakura yelled back to the male student.

“So you fight back, huh?! I think you need some pain to learn how to respect me!” He said and ready to punch Sakura in face.

Sakura closed her eyes. She got scared. Then someone jump in and block the fist of the student. He holds it tight, so that the male student won’t get away.

“H – Huh? Why it didn’t hit me?” She slowly opened her eyes and saw Haru in front of her.

“Hurt her, and I’ll make sure that you won’t walk for 3 months.” Haru said calmly, but he looks at the guy with murderous intent.

Haru pushes back the student and it causes to make him fall down.

“Who do you think you are, you basta-” The male student don’t finished his words, because Haru stump on his face using his shoes.

“I’m Aoi Haru, from year 3 class 1. The top student of this school and her best friend, got more questions, you muscle-brain?” Haru said while looking down on the student with his eyes like an assassin that ready to kill its prey.

“Top student, my ass!” The male student said.

“You know, you should wash your face right now. I just came from the bathroom and step on something wet. It was maybe a pee or something. Go wash now, muscle-brain.” Haru said and kick back the male student on the face.

“You what?!” He said and got up and goes running to the bathroom to wash his face.

When the student got away, Haru turn to face Sakura. He waves his hands like his calling her. Sakura got it and go to Haru running. When she got there Haru flick his forehead.

“You idiot! What are you thinking and making a fight?” Haru said to Sakura who’s in pain, because of the hard flick on her forehead.

“But, he’s the one who started it. I apologize properly, it pisses me off when he yelled at me and didn’t accept my apology.” Sakura explained to Haru with teary eyes.

Haru let out a big sigh and place his palm on his face.

“You really are an idiot. What if I don’t saw you when I was going inside the toilet?” Haru said to her.

“Wait, you said that you step on something. You need to wash your shoes now!” Sakura said and pointed to the toilet.

“Huh? That? It’s just a bluff to make fun of him. The truth I was just planning when I saw you.” Haru explained.

“Okay, but first, go do your business and I will do mine!” Sakura said and go to the toilet.

Haru goes in too, he do his business and go out, when he got out Sakura waiting for him.

“Escort me to my classroom, Haru. I might meet that student again.” She said.

“Sure.” Haru replied.

They walk to Sakura’s classroom. When they got there Sakura went in and wave at Haru.

“Thanks, Haru.” Sakura said and wave her hand.

“You’re welcome.” Haru replied and he saw Yui looking at him. He also looks at her and wave goodbye to her.

Yui saw it and smile then wave back at him. Haru left and go to his classroom.

“You’re with Haru – kun?” Yui asked.

“Well, it’s a long story.” Sakura said and scratch the back of her head and laugh.

“I’m jealous. Tell me at lunch what happened, okay?” Yui said to Sakura.

“Sure, the class about to start.” Sakura said.

“Then at lunch tell me, okay, Sakura – chan?” Yui said and wave goodbye.

The class start and Sakura now in full focus, it’s all because of Haru. She now feels at ease when she heard those words. Hurt her, and I’ll make sure that you won’t walk for 3 months. She feels secured around him when she heard those words. The time passed and now it’s lunch break. Since the two of them brought lunch they will just go and eat at their classroom. Yui go to Sakura’s desk and brings out her.

“Let’s the story begin, Sakura – chan.” Yui said and sit down.

“Well, on my way to the bathroom I was spacing out and bump into a male student. I apologize and he yelled at me. So I yelled back at him then he was going to punch me. That’s when Haru appeared.” Sakura said while eating.

Yui just listening carefully and swallowing her food, she’s now thinking if something same happened to her will Haru going do the same thing.

“Haru blocked it and he said something and I don’t clearly hear it. He just whispers it. Then he pushes the student and stumps his shoes to the face of the student. Then here comes the funny part. Haru said this to the student. “I’m Aoi Haru, from year 3 class 1. The top student of this school and her best friend, got more questions, you muscle-brain?” and this too. “You know, you should wash your face right now. I just came from the bathroom and step on something wet. It was maybe a pee or something. Go wash now, muscle-brain.” Sakura said while copying the voice of Haru when he said it. She’s laughing that she almost chokes.

“Haru – kun, did that? I didn’t think he will do something like that.” Yui said to Sakura.

“Well, Haru is sometimes like that. It’s not the first time I saw Haru like that thou.” Sakura said and sip to her juice.

“It happened to the past too?” Yui asked to Sakura.

“Yeah, I think it’s about the time when I got bullied. I think that was in middle school, in our 2nd year. He goes and save me when I got bullied. He really defeated them all it’s like the whole group was 4 people. Then a whole group showed up after school to make a payback at him, I think that time it was like 7 people showed up.” Sakura said.

“S – S – Seven people?! You’re saying that Haru – kun beat them all?!” Yui said with shocked impression.

“Yeah, he beat them all. It may not look like it, but Haru is a monster. He may be an anti – social, but he learned basic self defense. He just improved it on his own.” Sakura said calmly.

In the middle of their story telling, a female student rash over to their classroom and ask loudly.

“Is there a person named Hanabira Sakura here?!” The female asked.

“Here. What’s the matter?” Sakura asked and goes to the student.

“I’m from class 1. Aoi Haru – kun, classmate. Please go to the rooftop now and hurry up. Aoi – kun got into a fight to the other class. I don’t know how many but it looks like he’s not alone.” She explained to Sakura.

Sakura rushed to the rooftop. She didn’t even look back to Yui. She just runs as fast as she can. When she got to the rooftop she saw Haru. Standing in front, it seems like the fight hasn’t started.

“Haru, you big idiot, anti – social freak! What do you think you’re doing?!” Sakura yelled to Haru and it cause to make Haru look at her direction.

“Now you’re here I can start. Wait there quietly.” Haru said and looked back to the guys in front.

There are total of 8 students including the one he met earlier. Yui catch up to Sakura and watch how the fight will turn. One of the 8 students has a metal pipe. When Haru saw it his head was now settled on how things will play.

“Let’s get started, you bastard. We will fun crushing your bones.” The male students he met earlier said.

“Let’s see about that. It’s clearly you have the advantages. I’m alone, you guys are 8 people and one of you has a metal pipe. Don’t you ever complain to me when I defeated all of you.” Haru said confidently.


	10. Fight Back

Haru got himself in a trouble. He’s going to a fight with eight students. One of them is the student he met earlier in the bathroom. The eight students charged towards to Haru. Haru is just standing there, he’s not moving. Suddenly a faculty teacher showed up and all eight students stop moving towards Haru.

“What’s the meaning of this?!” The teacher asked.

“S – Sensei?!” Sakura said with a surprised expression.

Sakura didn’t think that a teacher will arrived at the right time, before it starts.

“You people again? How many does it make?” The teacher let a big sigh and places his palm in his face.

“Sensei, he’s the one who started it, we’re innocent here.” The male student said and pointed to Haru and then smirk.

“Come to the head master’s office with me. All of you, except for you Aoi – kun. You’re innocent in this one. Someone fill me up what happened. They just dragged you here, and you just protect Hanabira – san to that thing in the bathroom, right?” The teacher said and pointed to the male student.

“Huh?! Innocent my ass! It’s clear that he’s going to fight back at us, Sensei!” The male student said irritated to the teacher.

“You all just dragged him here. I have proof. You have that metal pipe. What will you do with that? And also look at this.” The teacher said then he brings out a cellphone and display a picture.

The picture is that Haru is being dragged in the collar of his shirt. The male student was the one who’s dragging him. It was taken by one of Haru’s classmate. The male student can’t bring up another excuse so they just follow the teacher and go to the head master’s room. The teacher stays for a while to have a word with Haru.

“Aoi – kun, please take care. Also thanks to Yuichiro – san, that you we’re approved innocent. Then please have a good day.” The teacher said and left.

“Thanks, sensei” Haru said.

He turns to Sakura and Yui’s direction. He walked towards them and when the moment he arrived, Sakura pulled his collar and whisper to his ear.

“Pull another stunt like that and you’re the one will get hurt. By me that is.” Sakura said and push back Haru.

“Okay, okay. I won’t do it again.” He said and goes to Yui.

“Um, H – Haru – kun, I’m sorry I told to the teacher what happened. Since Sakura – chan tell me the story, I know what happened.” Yui said and bow to Haru.

“It’s okay. Thank you, Yui – san.” Haru said and then smiled to Yui.

“Let’s go down now. We haven’t eaten our lunch. The break will be over.” Sakura said to the other two.

“Right. I’ll escort you two.” Haru said and the three of them leave.

Sakura just interrupt them, because it hurt her to see that sight. She’s not still ready to accept the fact that her beloved, will be taken away to her. Time past and the school are now over. Sakura decided to go home with Haru and go to some places, but she remembers that what Yui will feel. So, she invites her and told her the plan. Yui agreed to that and they both go to Haru’s classroom. When they arrived Haru was not there anymore. They asked about Haru to his classmates and they said that Haru go out, but he left his bag. So maybe he goes somewhere. Sakura feels something is not right. She got a bad feeling about it.

“Yui – chan, sorry we’ll cancel the plan. Go home without me today. I have something important to do.” Sakura said to Yui.

“Okay, be safe, Sakura – chan.” Yui said and wave to Sakura then she left the school.

When Sakura was sure that Yui is not there, she run to the faculty office and talked to the teacher that showed up earlier. She explained what she thought and the teacher agreed. They both run to the rooftop as fast as they can. When they reach the top, they saw Haru sitting in the corner. He’s got bruises in the face. The eight students were there too. In the floor beat up and unconscious.

“Aoi – kun, what happened here?” The teacher asked.

“Haru, are okay? What happened?” Sakura asked to Haru and hold his head looking if there are severe injuries.

“I’m okay, by the way Sensei, here read it” Haru pulled out a paper from his pocket and handed it to the teacher.

The content of the note is this: If you don’t show up afterschool on the rooftop, we’ll going to hurt those two girls that came earlier to the rooftop. We’ll be sure to have some good time with them.

The teacher takes the note and hides it inside his pocket. The teacher let a big sigh again.

“Sorry about this Aoi – kun. We talked about this earlier in the head master’s office, and if they will do it again and harm either you or Hanabira – san and Yuichiro – san, these eight students will be expelled. And thanks to this note it has a high possibility to happen.” The teacher explained.

“It doesn’t matter to me, Sensei. If that’s the decision of the head master, I don’t care.” Haru said with cold expression.

“Okay. Please stay here for a bit I’ll call the other teacher and ask them to help me carry these idiots to the infirmary. Just sit still and Hanabira – san escort him on the way home.” The teacher said and he goes running to the faculty.

“How did you know I’ll be here, by the way?” Haru asked to Sakura.

“Well, you’re not in your classroom, but your bag was still there. I thought that you might be here and that you continue. Looks like I’m not mistaken.” Sakura said and smiled to Haru.

“As expected to my best friend, I think you know me too well that it’s kind of scary.” Haru said and laugh.

The teacher’s arrived after 5 minutes. They take the students to the infirmary and let Haru and Sakura go home. They go to Haru’s classroom and get his bag.

“Let’s go to my house. You’ll be the one to explain this to Mom, Sakura.” Haru said.

“Sure. You just want me to explain it, because you know that she won’t believe your excuse.” Sakura said and look to Haru with a smirk.

“You know her. She won’t believe me. I’m tired and I don’t want any scolding.” Haru said.

“So you will dump the lecture to me that Auntie Mafuyu will give to you, huh? That will cost you, you know.” Sakura said.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever it is, I’ll give it.” Haru said and smile to Sakura.

In Sakura’s case she felt so happy, because the smile she wants the most, she saw it now. She doesn’t think about Yui now. She wants Haru by herself and herself alone. She wants to confess to him, but she’s too afraid that their friendship might crumble. They arrived at Haru’s house. When they enter the house they greet Mafuyu, Haru’s mother.

“I’m home, Mom.” Haru greeted his mother.

“Hi there, Auntie Mafuyu.” Sakura greeted her.

“Ah, Sakura, You’re here to-” She doesn’t finish her sentence when she saw Haru with bruises.

“Before you say anything, Mom, I brought my lawyer. Sakura will explain everything. So, with that I’ll go up to my room and change.” Haru said and run to his room.

“Auntie Mafuyu, I’ll explain it.” Sakura said with serious look.

Mafuyu let a sigh.

“Well, let’s sit down in the kitchen. Tell me the whole story, Sakura. Right, wants some juice?” Mafuyu said and go to the refrigerator.

“I’ll have some orange juice. Thank you Auntie Mafuyu.” Sakura said with a gentle smile on her face.

Sakura explain the whole story to Mafuyu. From what happened to the bathroom and what happened to the rooftop in lunch to what happened when they got home.

“Well it can’t be help then. Haru just did it to protect you two.” Mafuyu said calmly.

“Sorry, Auntie Mafuyu, I didn’t stop Haru.” Sakura said and bow her head.

“It’s nothing, Sakura. I’m happy that Haru did it, because you and your friend are important to him.” Mafuyu said and pat Sakura in the head.

“Auntie Mafuyu, where’s the first aid kit box?” Sakura asked.

“In the bathroom, I’ll leave Haru to you, Sakura.” Mafuyu said and smile gently to her.

“Thank you, Auntie Mafuyu.” Sakura said and get the first aid and then go to Haru’s room.

Sakura knock in the door, but Haru didn’t reply. She knock again and no response. Sakura got pisses off and open the door then shout.

“Haru, you bastard! Will you answer when someone knock on your door?!” Sakura shouted.

When she saw the room the lights were turn off. She saw Haru lying on the bed and looks like he passed out. She goes to his closet and grab him some shirt. Sakura walks toward him and at his sleeping face. Sakura’s thinking that how innocent he looks when he sleeps. She stared at him and brushes his hair. Sakura looked at his lips and remembers what happened back on her house.

“What will happen if Yui – chan don’t call that night? Will you really kiss me or will you avoid it?” Sakura said in low voice like she’s whispering.

She closed her eyes and putting her face closer to Haru. When she about to kiss him, she stop. She thinks that it’s not a good idea. She pulled her face back and wake Haru up, so that she can clean the wounds Haru got.

“Haru, wake up. Change your clothes first if you’re going to sleep.” Sakura said and shake Haru.

Haru opened his eyes and get up on his bed.

“Sakura, I thought you go home by now.” Haru said and wiped his eyes.

“Here, change your clothes first. I’ll wait outside. Call me if you finish changing.” She said and goes out of the room.

Haru takes off his school uniform and change into what Sakura gave to him. He fixed the bed and turn on the lights. He called Sakura outside and told her to come in.

“Sit right there and I’ll clean your wounds.” Sakura said and pointed the chair in his study table.

“I’ll do it on my own. Hand me the box.” Haru said.

“Nope, I’ll clean it you probably won’t clean it right.” Sakura said.

“Is this the payment for your hard work, Ms. Lawyer?” Haru said and laugh.

“Yeah, this is the payment. Now be obedient to me and sit down.” Sakura said and take out the medicine.

Sakura put medicine in the face of Haru gently so that it doesn’t hurt much, when they about to finish Haru asked Sakura.

“Aren’t you going home? It’s getting late. I think your parents are worried, you know.” Haru said.

“I’m not going home until I finish this.” Sakura said and put a band aid on Haru’s face.

“Text them first if you’re going to be late.” Haru said.

“Yeah, yeah!” Sakura answered him and push hardly the band aid she put in Haru’s face.

“It hurts, you idiot. And one “yeah” is enough.” Haru said and move his face.

“It’s your punishment for making me go home even though I took care of you.” Sakura said with a sulking face.

“Don’t make that kind of face, will you? You’re not a kid.” Haru said it, but he’s thinking now how cute Sakura was when she’s like that.

“Let’s go downstairs now. I think Auntie Mafuyu might finish cooking by now.” Sakura said and fix the first aid box.

“Sure. I’m hungry anyways.” Haru said and both of them go out of the room.

They both go downstairs and sit in the chair. They eat what Mafuyu made for them and when they finish eating Haru and Sakura clean the plate.

“Haru, can you get my phone? It’s in my bag. I think I left it in your room.” Sakura said.

“Sure. I’ll bring down the whole bag, too.” Haru said and left to get the bag.

Haru got the bag and give it to Sakura then she brings out her phone. She’s texting her parents and apologizes that she will be home late. She called Mafuyu when she’s received a reply from her parents.

“Auntie Mafuyu, can I stay over for the night? I already texted my parents and got their permission.” Sakura said loudly.

“Sure. It’s all right. You can sleep at Haru’s room if you want.” Mafuyu replied and smile to her.

“Huh?! Why?” Haru said confused.

“You can’t refuse now, Haru. I got my and your parents’ permission. This is part of the payment too.” She said and smiles like she’s teasing him.

“I refuse even if you got permission from your and my parents’. You don’t even have clothes to change to.” Haru said.

“Then I refuse your refusal and about the clothes I can borrow from you. Auntie Mafuyu, Haru’s being a meanie.” She said and run to Mafuyu.

“Haru, it’s just one night. If you don’t let her, you know what will happen.” Mafuyu gave him a look that saying ‘I’ll tell her the about the studying abroad.’

Haru can’t refuse now, he gave up and said.

“Okay, you can. Where’s the spare blanket and sheet, Mom?” Haru said and let a big sigh.

“It’s on your room, inside your closet on the far back right corner.” Mafuyu said.

Haru go to his room and prepare the sheet and blanket, when he finished, he go down to tell Sakura, but she’s not there so he assumed that she may took a bath. He saw his mother talking to someone on the phone. He called her when she’s finished talking.

“Who’s that? Is it Dad?” Haru asked.

“No it’s not your father. Haru, can you go home early on Monday, next week? We have a visitor. It’s important, not for me, but for you.” Mafuyu said to Haru.

The time Mafuyu said that Sakura overheard it when she goes out from the bathroom. She has a bad feeling about it. She just goes to Haru’s room to get some clothes, because she realized that she’s not wearing anything beside a towel. Then the door suddenly opened, and Haru enter the room.


	11. Cherry Blossom's Hard Work

Sakura overheard what Mafuyu said to Haru, so she go to Haru’s room and get something to wear. When she’s searching for some clothes the door suddenly opened by Haru. He saw Sakura wearing only a towel. They both freeze for a couple second, and Sakura screams.

“Kyaa! What do you think you’re doing, you pervert!?” Sakura screamed and throw whatever she grabbed to Haru.

“I –I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’re here. I thought you’re still in the bathroom.” Haru explained and close the door.

“Will it kills you if you don’t knock at the door?!” She asked angrily while putting some clothes on.

“Why will I knock in the door of my own room?” Haru said while sitting outside beside the door.

“You can come in now.” She said and unlocked the door.

“I’m sorry, I really thought that your still in the bathroo-” Haru didn’t finish what his saying.

The time he enter the room Sakura knock his knee down and tie his hands and cover his eyes with some piece of clothes.

“Your clothes are baggy when I wear them, you know. Now it’s time.” Sakura said and pick one of Haru’s games.

She untied the blindfold and Haru saw what she’s holding. It’s the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild game he buys. It’s the game when he took the line for hours just to buy it with the limited edition cover and poster.

“W – What will you do to my treasure game, you monster!” Haru said and struggle to get the clothes untied, but it didn’t work.

“Will you please delete that memory of you just now? Or else it will become two instead of one.” Sakura said with scary tone in her voice and display a scary face.

“Yes, I will. I’ll delete it and please unhand my treasure.” Haru said and bow his head on the floor.

“What’s the game you played that you don’t like? Pick one or two. If you don’t pick one, then you’re responsible for my homework for a month.” Sakura said and put back the game to its shelf.

“Yes, I’ll do your homework for a month. Please spare my games.” Haru said and still has his head on the floor.

“Then it’s a deal, okay?” Sakura said and untied Haru.

Haru get up on his position and sit in his bed. Sakura sits on his study chair besides Haru’s bed.

“Why do you want to sleep here, anyway? We have a class tomorrow too, how about your uniform?” Haru asked.

“I just want to. We will be going to Yui’s house together and pick her up so that the three of us can go together. About my uniform I ran it to the washer and dryer. It’s good for tomorrow. Got any more complaints, Lucky Pervert – kun?” Sakura said to Haru with a smirk.

“Please, don’t give me weird nicknames. I really regret my action, Sakura – sama.” Haru said like his talking to some god or something.

“Now then, let’s get to the real business why I want to stay over.” Sakura sad and stretch her arms upward.

“Real business? You said that you just want to stay.” Haru said with confused expression.

“We need to talk about Yui – chan. I know about that confession she made to you. I’m the one who told her to do it.” Sakura said seriously.

“That’s why, huh? So, you know what I will answer to her right?” Haru asked to her.

“I don’t know, but I want you to accept her confession. She’s a good girl and I think that you two will make a good couple.” Sakura said and smile to him.

In Haru’s thought he’s now thinking that he should confess to Sakura now and let her know about his feelings, but he can’t. If that what Sakura wants, he will respect it, if he confess now he knows that he will just get shut down. He takes a deep breath and talked.

“I plan to.” He says with a serious expression.

“Huh?” That’s the only thing Sakura said. She’s confused. She didn’t think that Haru will accept it, even without her telling to him.

“Don’t “Huh?” me. I said I plan to accept the confession of Yui – san gave to me yesterday.” Haru said.

“You will, huh. Then you have my support, Haru. I’m your best friend so it’s common sense, right?” Sakura said with an awkward smile.

“Just don’t tell Mom about that confession. I’ll be the one telling it to her. When I answer Yui – san confession, I’ll invite her to go here.” Haru said and scratch the back of his head.

Sakura get up from the seat and go to Haru.

“Then, that’s reassuring. I’ll leave Yui – chan to you, Haru.” She said and tapped his shoulder.

“Yeah, thanks.” Haru said gently.

“Excuse me for a bit, Haru. I’ll just go get some fresh air outside.” She said and head to the door.

Sakura go outside the room and go outside. She sits beside the door outside and her face is in her knee to cover her face that full of tears. She cried and cried. She got hurt, because of the truth that her love one will be now property of others. She cried and when the tears won’t come out and she’s calmed down she go inside and headed to Haru’s room. When she goes inside she saw Haru sleeping soundly and peacefully. She thought how lucky Yui can be, to have this wonderful person to be her lover.

“I love you, Haru. For the longest time since when we are children, I loved you since then until now. Please, be happy with Yui – chan. I love you.” Sakura whispered to herself while looking at Haru and tears falling again in her eyes.

Sakura wiped the tears and lie on the bed. She’s tired now. She’s tired of crying. She can’t still accept it, but she will for her best friends’ happiness. She closed her eyes and fall asleep. When Sakura wakes up its morning, but Haru’s still asleep. She doesn’t bother to wake him up and go to the bathroom instead. She does her daily routine, when she goes downstairs Mafuyu’s cooking breakfast.

“Good morning, Auntie Mafuyu.” Sakura greets Mafuyu.

“Good morning, too, Sakura, did you slept well?” Mafuyu asked.

“Yes, thank you for letting me stay over.” Sakura said and sit down.

“Don’t mind it. The breakfast will be cook soon. Do you want warm milk or coffee?” She asked to Sakura.

“I’ll have coffee, please.” Sakura said.

“Okay. Sakura, can you wake up Haru? I’ll make coffee for the two of you while you call him. Thank you.” Mafuyu said while making coffee.

“Okay.” Sakura said and go upstairs to wake her lazy best friend.

When she opened the door she saw Haru playing his games. Haru didn’t notice Sakura entering the room. So she grabs some paper and rolls it together. She quietly goes to Haru and smacks him hard. His headset fall of his head, he turns to see who was it and he saw an angry Sakura.

“G – Good morning, Sakura. D – Did you sleep well last night?” He said and he can’t look on her eyes, because he’s scared.

“Playing games right after waking up, huh? Did you brush your teeth first or even wash your face?” She said with scary face.

“Of cour-” He didn’t finish it, because Sakura smack him again.

“Lie again and I’ll smack you harder and harder.” She said. In Haru’s vision she’s like a demon now.

“No, I don’t.” Haru said honestly.

“Turn it off and go to the bathroom. Wash your face and brush your teeth.” Sakura said.

While Haru’s going to the bathroom he saw his mother talking again to the telephone. He quietly go near her to hear what she saying. He heard her saying.

“I’m not sure if he’s not dating someone like I said earlier, but I think he will not approved it that easily. When she’s here we can talk about it, okay? Please tell that to her. Yes. Then thank you so much. Yes. Good bye.” Mafuyu said and hanged up the call.

Haru remained hidden so that his mother won’t know he heard it. He thinks a trouble has appeared. He decided to keep quiet and just play along until those people arrive. He goes to the bathroom and does his daily routine there. When he finished he saw Sakura and his mother at the kitchen waiting for him. Haru sits down and they eat breakfast. When they finished Haru and Sakura prepare to go to school and when they finished they say good bye to Mafuyu.

“Where’s Yui – san’s house anyway?” Haru asked to Sakura who’s fixing her bag.

“It’s not far away from here. Remember we see each other on the convenient store, right? I think it’s just 10 minutes’ walk to get there from your house.” She said and put her bag in her side.

“Oh, that’s right, we see each other. Well let’s hurry up and go to the school. I need to do something important.” Haru said and pick up the pace.

Because of the pace Haru make they arrived at Yui’s house for 7 minutes. They rang the doorbell and they see Yui opening the door.

“Good morning Yui – chan! Let’s go to school together.” Sakura said while waving her hand.

“Ah. Sakura – chan, good morning.” Yui said and wave back to Sakura. She saw Haru behind Sakura.

“Good morning, Yui – san.” Haru said.

“G – Good morning, Haru – kun. W - What happened to you? Did you get into a fight?” Yui said to Haru when she saw Haru with his band aids on his cheeks and in the side of his right eye.

“Ah. This is nothing. You don’t have to worry. It’s just when my mother is watching comedy show she’s the type that slaps someone when the joke is hilarious.” Haru explained.

“Oh, I thought you got into fight.” Yui said and let a sigh of relieve.

“Are you ready to leave now, Yui – chan? We’ll wait if you’re still not.” Sakura said to Yui.

“No, I’ll just need to put my shoes.” Yui said and when she finished putting her shoes she go to Sakura and Haru.

“Let’s go, we need to get there in 20 minutes. I have important business.” Haru said with serious expression.

They walk from there to school. They arrived 3 minutes earlier, because Haru walked fast, when they in the shoe lockers, Haru part ways to Sakura and Yui. Haru goes to the head master’s office to talk about what happened yesterday. He arrived at the office and knocked three times.

“Come in.” A voice of a man behind the door said.

“Excuse me and thank you for your time.” Haru said when he entered.

“Aoi – kun. Good morning. Are you okay now?” The Head Master said.

“Yes, why did you call me today, Head Master?” Haru asked.

“It’s just something about you. You have the spot from three years straight of the school’s top student. Did you have a university in your mind to apply at?” The Head Master asked. Haru feels like its serious matter so he decided to answer all question honestly.

“Yes, I apply in the Harvard University, Head Master.” Haru said with all his confidence.

“Harvard, huh, so what’s the result? Did you get the result?” The Head Master asked.

“Yes, if I remember correctly it arrived last week. I pass their exam. I think I’m will not be able to finish my school year here.” Haru replied.

“That’s right the school starts there is on October. What did your parents said about this?” The Head Master asked again.

“They agreed and let me study there. Also Head Master can I have a favor to you? It’s not much, I think.” Haru said to him.

“Yes.” The Head Master said and nod.

“Then, my acceptance in the Harvard University will you please don’t announce it or rather don’t tell it to Hanabira Sakura –san and Yuichiro Yui – san?” Haru asked with full seriousness in his aura.

“Sure. I’ll keep it to myself.” The Head Master said.

“Thank you so much, Head Master.” Haru said with full respect and bow his head.

“Why don’t you want to let Hanabira – san and Yuichiro – san to know about it?” He asked.

“I know very well Hanabira – san. She’s my childhood best friend after all. Did you know why Hanabira – san get into our school even with this high standard platform?” Haru asked.

“I don’t know, how?” The Head Master replied.

“She’s good at studying, I’m not going to lie, but she can’t get the right score for the passing score of the entrance exam here, in this school. I’m always with her. I saw how hard she worked just to get that passing score. Personally I’m moved on how she worked hard, but I dislike how she manages her study hour. She’s always slept late and didn’t think of her own health. There’s the time when I was with her studying. Midway of it she passed out, because of lack of sleep and not eating properly. So I told myself that if I’ll apply there, I’ll keep it a secret until the day of my flight. So will you keep my Harvard thing to our self, Head Master? I’m begging you.” Haru said it and then bow in all four with his head touching the floor.

“Raise your head, Aoi Haru – kun. You don’t need to that. I’ll keep it a secret. Just study hard. I’ll make an excuse when your flight is near. Leave it to me.” The Head Master said.

“Thank you so much, Head Master. I owe you for the rest of my life.” Haru said and bow his head down.

Haru left to the Head master’s office and go to his classroom. Haru thinks that the fight yesterday might get issue and become a rumor, but it doesn’t. Everything is normal. No one asked about the band aids on his face. The students are acting normal. Besides no one really talk to Haru besides Sakura and Yui. He gave an aura telling not to talk to me, so that no one tried to. For Haru it’s good, because he don’t want to talk to them. He entered his classroom and sit in his desk, in the right corner besides the window. He’s thinking that he just should enjoy his time with her, with Sakura. Until his flight he will just have fun with her, now his top priority is to make memories with her as much as possible. The few days past without any hitch and now it’s Sunday, the day Haru will give his answer to Yui.


	12. Aisaka Yukino and Red - Scarlet Sky

It’s now Sunday and Yui is preparing for the meet up with Haru. She can’t decide to what to wear. She’s thinking of white dress and a beret hat or a blue long sleeve, white skirt and a beret hat. She can’t decide so she called Sakura to her house to have her opinion.

“Hello, Sakura – chan?” Yui said over the phone.

“Hello, Yui – chan, what’s the matter?” Sakura asked.

“Can you come over? I need you to help me.” Yui said while circling to her room, because of her nervousness.

“Okay, I’ll be there.” Sakura said and hanged up the call.

Sakura fix her things and change her clothes. She goes outside and rides her bike to get faster in Yui’s house. When she arrived she rings the doorbell to call Yui inside the house. Yui go to the door to see who it was and saw Sakura standing in front so she opened it up.

“Sakura – chan come in.” Yui said.

“Thanks for having me, Yui – chan. So, what’s the problem, aren’t you supposed to be ready to meet Haru now?” Sakura asked while the two of them is walking to Yui’s room.

“About that Sakura – chan. Um, I – I don’t know what to wear. What do you think what I should wear, the white dress or the long sleeve?” Yui asked while showing to Sakura the dress.

“I think, go with the white dress, personally. You look great in those.” Sakura said with glittering eyes.

“Okay. I’ll put it on. Sakura – chan, can you come with me to the park? I’m nervous, I need some support. Also if he turns me down at least you’re there for me to run to cry.” Yui said to Sakura with a gentle, warm smile.

“Sure. I’ll come with you, but I highly doubt that you will be turn down.” Sakura said and smiles back to Yui.

“We can’t be sure, Sakura – chan. I mean, we just met each other.” Yui said while putting her dress.

“Trust me I’m sure of it.” Sakura said to boost Yui’s motivation.

Yui finished preparing and it’s now 4 in the afternoon. They left the house and go straight to the park. Yui’s a bit nervous and excited. They left early so that Yui can prepare herself and for Sakura to have some place to hide to. They arrived at the park 4:30 in the afternoon. The two of them sit in the bench and wait for Haru to arrive.

“We’ll just need to wait for another 30 minutes for him to arrive, Yui – chan. Don’t get too nervous, okay?” Sakura said to Yui.

“Yes, but what should I say to him when he arrive?!” Yui said while panicking.

“Yui – chan, let’s calm down first, okay?” Sakura said to her.

“Sakura – chan, w – w – what should I say?!” Yui said.

“Just greet him then confess again and ask him out. That should be fine, right?” Sakura said to Yui.

Yui calmed down for a bit and sit down again beside Sakura.

“You really think he will answer yes to me, Sakura – chan?” Yui said and place her head to the shoulder of Sakura.

“Yup, I guarantee it. You two will good look to each other.” Sakura said and pat Yui’s head gently.

It’s now 5 in the afternoon and Haru hasn’t come yet. They wait for another ten minutes for Haru to arrive, but no luck, he hasn’t arrived yet. Time passed and now it’s 5:30 in the afternoon and Haru hasn’t arrived yet. Sakura and Yui were now worrying for him. Sakura called Haru, but didn’t pick up the call. She tried it again and didn’t pick up. She tried to call him again and for the fifth time she called, Haru answer it.

“Haru, where are you? Yui – chan is asking me on the phone.” Sakura said to Haru.

“Sorry, but can… you give me… her number? I don’t… know her number. I want to be… the one to tell this to her.” Haru said while breathing heavily.

“What happened to you? You’re breathing heavily. Where are you?!” Sakura asked in shouting tone.

Yui got surprised because of it and look to Sakura giving her what happened look. Sakura just look to her and closed her eyes and think. If she will tell it to Yui or just give to Haru, Yui’s number.

“Just… give it… to me, Sakura.” Haru said.

“I’ll text it to you.” Sakura said to the phone.

“Thank you, best friend. I owe you one.” Haru said and hanged up the call.

Sakura text the number of Yui to Haru, after a minute Yui’s phone ring, she saw an unknown number. She looks at Sakura and Sakura just nod to her. Yui answered the call and Haru spoke.

“Hello, Yui –san, Sorry… I can’t make it... I have an emergency. I don’t want to give my… answer to you… on a phone. Can you… please go to… the rooftop in lunch… break tomorrow? I will… surely give… my answer… to you.” Haru said while still breathing heavily.

“W – What happened, Haru – kun? Are you hurt? Where are you?” Yui said in a panic and worry.

“Don’t mind me. You can go home. I’m so sorry that… I didn’t make it.” Haru said.

“I won’t go home, Haru – kun. I’ll wait for you. Didn’t I tell you on the rooftop? I’ll wait for you even if you can’t make it, I’ll wait for you.” Yui said in teary eyes.

“Sure. Wait for me I’ll go there. I’ll be super late will that be okay to you?” Haru asked.

“Even if you came, super-duper late, I will wait for you.” Yui said with a gentle smile.

“Roger.” Haru said and hanged up the call.

Yui hide her phone and go to Sakura full of worry. Yui hugged her. Sakura hugged her back and give her a head pat.

Let’s go back in time. Around half an hour before the time makes to 5 in the afternoon. Haru is walking to the street to go the park and on his way he saw a group of guys with three people talking to a girl. The girl is a beautiful and has a long white hair. She has a ribbon accessory that tied a small braid in her left side face. The girl is around in Haru’s age. He didn’t bother to help, but the girl shouted.

“Help, somebody!” She shouted and then one of the guys covers her mouth to shut her up.

“Will you stay quiet? We just want to have some fun with you.” The other guy said and looking at the tights of the girl.

Haru come closer and then tapped the shoulder of the guy.

“Hey, Mister…” Haru said and kick him in the face using his knee.

The other two got shocked of what happened and attack Haru. He attacked back and hit them in the face. The other two falls down and the one he kick were behind him and he hit Haru with a piece of thick wood. Haru blocked it using his arms but it left a wound. The girl goes to him.

“Are you okay, Onii – san?” The girl asked to Haru.

“Yes, I’m okay. Hide behind me.” Haru said to the girl.

“You bastard!” The guy Haru kick shouted.

He attacked Haru with the thick wood, but Haru caught it and kick him again. Haru get the wood and kick again the face of the guy, making him to face upward.

“Just be sure.” Haru said and punched him in the stomach and then hit him in the face with the wood. The guy passed out of consciousness

The other two rise up and see that one of them is down. They charged in to Haru. Haru block the first one, but he didn’t block the second. He got punch in the face, and then the one he blocked, punch Haru in the stomach. Haru didn’t fall down, but it hurts him.

“It’s two on one, kid. Give up and let us have that girl so we can have fun.” The guy said.

“No can do, pops. So, what if it’s two on one? Don’t drop your guard just because you have an upper number.” Haru said and charged in the two of them.

“F – Fast! Who the hell are you?!” The guy asked.

“I’m the one who will knock you down.” He said and punches the guy so hard that Haru sent him flying in the air for at least a 10 centimeter from where he stands. He falls down unconscious. The other got shock and try to punch Haru, but he dodge it and Haru punch him not as hard as the other one. He falls down to his knee and about to pass out, but Haru grab his hair to make his face go upward and able to see Haru’s face. Haru said to the guy.

“You can’t pass out now, pops. Didn’t you say that you’re going to have fun? Then I’m with you all the way. I’ll dance with you, pops.” Haru said with an evil smile.

The guy got scared and passed out. Haru then go to the girl.

“Hey, are you okay?” Haru asked and sits down on the floor.

“I’m the one who should be asking you, you know.” The girl said.

“I’m okay, by the way why you are…” Haru didn’t finish his sentence and run to a trash can, and then he puked.

“See, you’re not okay.” The girl said and lightly tapped Haru’s back.

“No, I’m okay, it’s just… I just finish eating when I saw you. Then that guy… punches me in the stomach.” He said and sits down and breathing heavily.

“Let’s go to a clinic to treat your wounds.” The girl said and hold Haru’s arm to guide him.

“No need. I have somewhere… important place to go.” He said to the girl.

“Just call them and say that you can’t go.” The girl said and insists to Haru to go to a clinic.

“By the way, you’re not from… this town, aren’t you? I didn’t remember… seeing your face here. Why are you here? Did you get lost?” Haru asked.

“No, I’m on my way to someone’s house near here and then those guys approach me, they pest me to come with them and have my phone number. Then you came.” The girl explained to Haru.

“It’s a good thing… that I go this way. What time is it?” Haru asked to the girl.

“Um, it’s already 5:35pm.”She said.

“Crap, I’m late. Where are… you going? I can guide… you there.” He said to the girl and then stands up. Haru still breathe heavy and he’s a bit pale.

“You’re still going? Look, you’re a bit pale and your breathing is still a bit heavy. You can come with me to the house I’m going; it’s near here and let me treat those wounds of yours, at least. I want to repay you somehow for saving me.” The girl said to Haru.

“I can’t I’m late for this important… business I have, but I can guide you… to the place where… are you going… and about that repay thing, I didn’t do it… to have someone… be in debt to me. I did it, because I’m worried to you.” Haru said to the girl.

The girl blush from what Haru said.

“Looks like I’m not going to win. Okay, just guide me to this address.” She said and hands out a paper.

“Let’s see. Wait, this address seems familiar. Who are you looking for? What’s the name of the person?” Haru said in a hurry and forget to breathe. It causes him to breath more heavily, like he run a kilometer non-stop.

“I think, if I remember correctly it was Aoi Mafuyu – san.” The girl said.

Haru froze for a bit and remembers what his mother said to him and what he heard when she’s speaking to someone on the phone. Haru’s phone rings and before he pick it up, he gave signs to the girl saying that don’t speak or else the two of them might not get back in one piece.

“Haru, where are you? Yui – chan is asking me on the phone.” Sakura said to Haru.

“Sorry, but can… you give me… her number? I don’t… know her number. I want to be… the one to tell this to her.” Haru said while breathing heavily.

“What happened to you? You’re breathing heavily. Where are you?!” Sakura asked in shouting tone.

Haru moved away his phone from his ear, because how loud Sakura’s voice. He thinks that sound may destroy his hearing.

“Just… give it… to me, Sakura.” Haru said.

“I’ll text it to you.” Sakura said to the phone.

“Thank you, best friend. I owe you one.” Haru said and hanged up the call.

When Haru received the number he saves it to his contacts. Before he calls to Yui he said to the girl.

“I’ll ditch… my business for you. I’ll guide you… to her house. Don’t worry, I know her.” Haru said to the girl.

“Really? Thank you, Onii – san.” The girl said.

“Don’t speak again, okay? If they heard… your voice, we might don’t… get back alive. I’m serious.” Haru said with serious expression.

The girl just nod and got a bit scared. He then called Yui.

“Hello, Yui –san? Sorry… I can’t make it... I have an emergency. I don’t want to give my… answer to you… on a phone. Can you… please go to… the rooftop in lunch… break tomorrow? I will… surely give… my answer… to you.” Haru said while still breathing heavily.

“W – What happened, Haru – kun? Are you hurt? Where are you?” Yui said

“Don’t mind me. You can go home. I’m so sorry that I didn’t make it.” Haru said.

“I won’t go home, Haru – kun. I’ll wait for you. Didn’t I tell you on the rooftop? I’ll wait for you even if you can’t make it, I’ll wait for you.” Yui said in teary eyes.

Haru can’t believe to what he heard. He smile gently and replied to Yui.

“Sure. Wait for me I’ll go there. I’ll be super late will that be okay to you?” Haru asked.

“Even if you came, super-duper late, I will wait for you.” Yui said.

“Roger.” Haru said and hanged up the call.

Haru hide his phone and talk to the girl.

“What’s your name?” Haru asked to the girl.

“Don’t go asking what the others name if you don’t tell yours first.” The girl said.

“Okay, I won’t tell you my name.” Haru said.

“Why?” The girl asked.

“It’s a secret.” Haru said and place his index finger to his mouth then smile.

“Eh?!” The girl said and makes a pouting face.

“You will know soon. My name, that is. Let’s go, I’ll guide you to your destination.” Haru said and start walking.

“Sure, thank you again.” The girl said.

“It’s nothing.” Haru replied with a smile.

The two of them start walking. The address written on the paper is the address to Haru’s house. The girl still doesn’t know. Haru opened the door.

“W – Wait, what are you thinking? It’s trespassing, you know.” The girl said to Haru with worry face.

“What are you saying? Why will you call it trespassing? It’s my house.” Haru said to the girl.

“H – Huh?!” The girl screamed in shock.

“Will you please keep silence? That’s loud, you know.” Haru said to the shocked girl.

“Then, if you live here. Don’t tell me you’re Aoi Haru – san?!” The girl said.

“Who knows?” Haru said in smug look.

Haru entered the house and saw his mother talking to the phone again.

“She’ll arrive today? I thought it was suppose tomorrow? What do I do, I still hasn’t clean the guest room. Okay. Okay. Good bye.” Mafuyu said and hanged up.

She didn’t notice Haru standing in the hallway. She got surprise and jumped in shock.

“Yo! Mafuyu – san. You have a visitor.” Haru said.

“Haru, why your face is beat up again? Did you get in a fight again? Wait, did you say I have a visitor?” Mafuyu said to Haru confusedly.

“Yeah, she’s in the kitchen. I serve her a tea. She’s also asking for the med kit box.” Haru said to her calmly.

“Her? Wait.” She said and goes to the kitchen.

Mafuyu saw a girl drinking some tea. The girl saw Mafuyu and greets her.

“Good evening, Aoi – san” The girl greets and bows her head.

“Good evening. I supposed you’re Aisaka Yukino – san, right?” Mafuyu said and bow her head.

“Right, I’ll be in your care from now on.” Yukino said.

“Wait, what’s with the “I’ll be in your care from now on.” thing, Mom?” Haru said in the sideline.

“You’re really Aoi Haru – san?” Yukino said.

“Yeah.” Haru said to her with a smug look.

“Why are you looked like that, by the way, Haru?” Mafuyu asked.

“She’ll explain all of it. I have somewhere to be at. It’s important so, bye – bye.” Haru said and left the house running.

Haru called Yui to tell her he will be coming now.

“Hello, Yui – san, I’m coming now. Please wait a bit.” Haru said and hanged up the call.

Meanwhile in Yui and Sakura, Yui is now panicking again. Sakura tried to calm her down and when Sakura saw a glimpse of Haru she immediately hide. Sakura is hiding near them. She stays where Yui’s eyesight can see her to boost her confidence. When Haru got there and his breath is steady he raises his head and face Yui.

“Yui – san, sorry I’m late.” Haru said

“Haru – kun? Why your face is like that? Did you get into a fight?” Yui asked while checking Haru’s face.

“Never mind me, Yui – san. I came here to give you an answer, right?” Haru said to Yui.

“You’re right, Haru – kun. Then I’ll say it again.” Yui said and take a deep breath.

“Go ahead. Let me hear it.” Haru said calmly.

“Haru – kun, please listen to what I will say. I love you, Haru – kun. Will you go out with me?” Yui said to Haru with a gentle smile.

“Sure. I’ll go out with you, Yui – san.” Haru said to Yui with a calm and gentle smile.

Yui can’t believe from what she heard. Haru really accept her confession. She’s starting to cry and then Haru hugged her.

“Don’t cry, smile Yui – san. You’re beautiful, when you’re smiling.” Haru said and let go of Yui.

Yui wiped her tears and calm herself. She then gave Haru a beautiful, gentle and warm smile that perfect for the red – scarlet sunset scenery.

When Sakura hear that she quietly go away from them and start running quietly so that they won’t notice her. She’s running while crying. She run and run until her feet stop. She runs to a beach that was near to their and Haru’s house street. She looks at the sunset. She saw how beautiful the red – scarlet sunset was and when it reflects to the ocean. It’s like an art that is worth of 10 Million Dollar. She sits down on the sand and cry again to her heart’s content.


	13. To Be Like Snow

The confession is over and the answer was given. Haru escort Yui to her house, when they decided to go home from the park.

“Thank you, Haru – kun, for escorting me and for accepting me.” Yui said and smile.

“I’m glad. The plan is that I will introduce you to Mom, but we have a tiny emergency.” Haru said to you and smile awkwardly.

“It’s okay, we can do that next time and I think meeting your parents right now is bad for my heart. Why don’t you come in first? I’ll treat your wounds.” Yui said and open the door.

“Thank you, but your parents might there and it’s embarrassing.” Haru said.

“They aren’t here today. My parents work far from here, so I’m the only one here.” Yui said and cover her blushing face with the beret hat.

Haru is thinking now how cute that was.

“Even so, I’m a guy and…” Haru didn’t finish what he’s saying.

Yui grabbed his hands and pull him inside the house.

“Sit in the sofa, and I’ll get the medical kit. Let your girlfriend treat your wounds, okay?” Yui said and give him a wink.

Haru blushes to see how cute that was. He now knows that Yui’s personality changed. She’s not shy now. Haru thinks that maybe she’s comfortable around him and that makes her personality changed.

Yui came back to the living room with the medical kit. She sits beside Haru and cleans his wounds. Yui put band aids on the wounds so it won’t get infected.

“There. I think I clean it properly. Want something to eat, Haru – kun?” Yui asked while she’s fixing the medical kit.

“No, I’ll be going home now, Yui – san. I need to go now. I and my Mom have something to talk about. It’s looks important.” Haru said to Yui.

“Okay, be careful on your way home, Haru – kun.” Yui said and wave her hand.

“Thank you for treating my wound, Yui – san, see you tomorrow at school.” Haru said and wave his hand.

“See, you. I love you, Haru – kun.” Yui said to Haru and closed the door of the house.

“Hey, that’s quite cute, you know.” Haru whispered to himself.

Haru take his leave and go straight home. Meanwhile, behind the door Yui’s face was beet red from blushing. She’s embarrassed on how she talked to Haru. While he’s walking he saw Sakura leaning her back on the electrical pole, like she’s waiting for someone to arrive. He keeps walking and calls her.

“Hey, Sakura, what are you doing there?” Haru asked.

Sakura saw Haru when he calls her. She faced Haru and stand beside him.

“I’m waiting for you. Did you get yourself to another fight?” Sakura asked Haru while looking at his face.

“Yeah, but it has a good reason. Why are you waiting for me, by the way?” Haru asked.

“I still don’t finish my homework in math. The problem that was given is on the lecture that I slept accidentally on class. Tee hee!” She said and makes a stupid face.

“You… Why did you sleep in class, again? Did you read manga and watch anime again late at night?” Haru asked.

“Yeah, beside we have an agreement that you will make my homework for a month.” Sakura said.

“Huh? When did we…” Haru stop what he saying and remember the time he accidentally saw Sakura half naked.

“Remember now, Lucky Pervert – kun?” Sakura asked with a smug look.

“Yes, I’ll lend you my notebook. Return it tomorrow at school. Let’s go to my house and get it.” Haru said and the two of them continue to walk until they reach the Haru’s house.

When they arrived Haru go to the kitchen to get some water, and saw his mother making dinner.

“I’m home, Mom.” Haru said to his mother.

“Good evening, Auntie Mafuyu.” Sakura greet her with a smile.

“Welcome home, Haru. Oh. Sakura, are you staying again?” Mafuyu asked.

“No, I’ll just copy Haru’s homework in Math.” Sakura said.

“What happened to the girl? What’s her name again? Aisaka – san, was it?” Haru asked to Mafuyu.

“Ah, that’s right. Haru, she will be sleeping in your until I cleaned the guest room.” Mafuyu said.

“Hm? What girl, Haru?” Sakura asked.

“Huh?! She will stay in my room?!” Haru said in surprise.

“That’s right. We’ll talk after we eat dinner.” Mafuyu said to Haru.

“Wait, does that mean she’s not just a one night stay? Why?” Haru asked.

“Well, I think I’ll tell you some minor details. She’s transferring to your school starting tomorrow. I don’t know what class, but be sure to look for her, okay?” Mafuyu asked.

“Eh?! Transferring? Why?” Haru asked again.

“We will talk about it later. Go change and greet her upstairs. She’s in your room, preparing the sheet and blanket where she will sleep.” Mafuyu said and take a sip on what she’s making.

“Okay. Better tell me all I need to know, okay? Let’s go Sakura.” Haru said and go to stairs.

Before he can take a step to the stair Sakura pull his sleeve. Haru look at her and saw an imaginative horn and tail growing from her. He sense some bad news if he don’t listen to what she will say.

“What’s the matter, Sakura?” Haru asked nervously.

“Can we talk outside? Just to be sure that no one can hear us.” She said with a scary smile.

“Yes, ma’am.” Haru said nervously.

The two of them go outside quietly so that Mafuyu don’t notice they go, when they were outside Sakura suddenly punched Haru in the gut. Haru fall in his knee, because he didn’t expect that.

“Will you please fill me up? What girl? Who is that? Why is she staying in your room?” Sakura keep asking Haru.

“I don’t know the whole details I just know her name. She’s also the one I save earlier from three guys. They were trying to… you know.” Haru explained.

“So, what’s her name? I’ll stay late today. I also want what Auntie Mafuyu will say to you.” She said.

“I think it was Aisaka Yukino.” Haru said.

“Okay, let’s meet her. She’s in your room, right?” Sakura said and go inside.

Haru followed her and go to his room. They saw the girl playing some games alone.

“Aisaka – san? Why are you playing my game?” Haru asked to her.

Yukino notice them and then she pause the game.

“Haru – san, welcome home, well, you’re home late and I have nothing to do so I explore every corner of this room.” Yukino said and focus on the game again.

“Okay, that… Wait did you just say every corner?!” Haru asked to her in shock.

“Yeah, by the way, you need to change where you hide your porn magazines. Mafuyu – san might see that. Also you have some fetish, huh?” Yukino said with a smug look.

“Huh?! You had porn magazine in here, you bastard?! Where did he hide it?! I’ll burn them to dust!” Sakura said loudly.

Haru cover Sakura’s mouth. Haru panicked that her mother might hear her screaming loudly.

“Shhh! You’re too loud, Sakura. I - I don’t have one. You can search all you want.” Haru said and release his hands in Sakura’s mouth.

“You pervert, if I find one I swear I’ll burn them.” Sakura said and she’s ready to search the whole room.

“Um, Sakura – san was it? You don’t need to search for them. Here you can have them.” Yukino said and toss some magazine to Haru and Sakura’s feet.

Haru can’t believe what he saw. It’s the porn magazine he hides with some video game covers. Sakura pick up one of them and saw the title of the book. The title of the book was “C cup, medium is premium!” Sakura give Haru a scary and disgusted look. Haru can’t think of anything else to do, but that. Haru closed the door and walked 3 steps backwards in front of Sakura. He kneels in all four and apologizes.

“I’m so sorry. Please don’t tell anyone. I’ll promise to behave. I’ll do anything.” Haru said while kneeling.

Sakura let a big sigh.

“Fine, I won’t tell anyone, but…” Sakura pause.

Haru look up to see Sakura. She continues what she was saying.

“I’ll confiscate it. I’ll burn them. Also you owe me a whole lifetime of your homework. I’ll copy to you.” She said and hides the books.

“Thank you, Sakura – sama!” Haru said and do a motion like he’s doing a ritual.

“Give me your Math notebook. That’s why I came here.” Sakura said and sit down on the bed.

“Wait, I’ll get it in my bag.” Haru said and get his notebook out of his bag.

The door of Haru’s room opened and Mafuyu called them.

“Guys, the dinners ready. Sakura, why don’t you eat with us? I made plenty.” Mafuyu said.

“Thank you, Auntie Mafuyu.” Sakura said and all of them go down stair.

They all eat together and when they finished eating Mafuyu wash the dishes and told to Haru.

“Haru, do Sakura will stay over, too?” Mafuyu asked.

“No, I’ll walk her over to her house. Rather we’ll ride a bike to be faster.” Haru said.

“Okay, we will talk the three of us, Yukino – san, you, and me.” Mafuyu said seriously.

“Um, Auntie Mafuyu, is it so important? Can I also hear it?” Sakura asked her.

“Sure, you’re not anybody to us, Sakura. You were Haru’s childhood friend, so yeah you may.” Mafuyu said.

“Thank you.” Sakura said.

Mafuyu finished cleaning and told them to sit down.

“What are you needed to say to me, Mom?” Haru asked to his mother.

“Haru, I know it’s sudden, but are you dating someone?” Mafuyu asked to him and gaze a little to Sakura.

“W – W – Why are you asking me that?” Haru said.

“Well, do you?” Mafuyu asked again.

“May we know Auntie Mafuyu why you want to know? I think Haru will answer if you tell why.” Sakura said.

“Well, remember how your father such a free spirited person? When he was in Yukino – san’s house for some business he said that he arranged a marry contract with you and Aisaka Yukino. When you both finished college you will get married after that day. So, do you have someone?” Mafuyu explained to Haru.

Haru didn’t answer. When the other three saw Haru, he was turn white and soulless person. He so shocked about what he heard.

“Haru – san!” Yukino said.

“Haru!” Mafuyu and Sakura said too.

They shake Haru and a few seconds he regains his consciousness. Haru can’t believe from what he heard from his mother.

“It’s a joke, right? Tell me it’s a joke right?” Haru asked his mother.

“So, do you have someone you’re dating, darling?” Yukino said and give him a wink.

In Haru’s thought he feels like dreaming so try to pinch himself, but he’s awake. He’s thinking how he will explain it to his mother. If he say that he’s dating someone does the marriage contract will be undone? But the girl seems looking forward to it. He can’t lie about it and he’s with Sakura. He thinks that if he doesn’t answer honestly, Sakura will. So, he decided to tell the truth.

“Yes, I have someone.” Haru said.

“Oh, you have, huh?” Mafuyu said and look at Sakura.

Sakura get what that look on Mafuyu and said to her.

“Um, Auntie Mafuyu, I’m not Haru’s girlfriend. It’s my friend, Yui – chan.” Sakura explained it to Mafuyu.

“Huh? I thought it was you. Sorry. So, Haru will you please introduce me your girlfriend?” Mafuyu asked to her son.

“Sure, tomorrow after school.” Haru said calmly.

“Sorry, Yukino – san, I didn’t think that Haru will have someone.” Mafuyu apologize to Yukino.

“Don’t worry, Mafuyu – san. I’m not going to lie here. I’m looking forward to meet Haru – san and also looking forward to the wedding, but I can wait. I’ll wait until we can. Is that all right, darling?” Yukino said to Haru.

“Aisaka – san, I’m not against the marriage thing or what it is about, but please don’t do that when he’s with Yui – chan.” Sakura said seriously.

“Hm, why? Is there some kind of law that you can’t be in love to someone who has a girlfriend? Also you can call me Yukino – chan, too.” Yukino said to Sakura and go to her position.

Yukino lean her mouth to Sakura’s ear and whisper something.

“Or is it just that, you also love him?” Yukino said and lean back.

Sakura gives her an angry look. She’s totally glaring at her. Yukino glare back at her. Haru can sense some insane killing intent to those two. He thinks that from now on he will encounter this. Yukino and Sakura don’t really get along.

“So was it true? Sa. Ku. Ra – chan.” Yukino said with a smug, but scary look.

“Don’t call me that. You’re not my friend, Aisaka – san.” Sakura said to Yukino.


	14. Snow Meets Cloth

The bloody war of Aisaka Yukino and Hanabira Sakura came to a close last night. Haru wakes up and he saw Yukino changing clothes in front of him. He got surprised and hides inside his blanket. Yukino noticed him and she doesn’t mind.

“W – W – Why are you changing here?! We have a bathroom, you know!” Haru shout to Yukino.

“Why are you embarrassed? I’m your fiancé, you know. You will be able to see me like this in the future.” Yukino said to Haru.

“Fiancé? I have a girlfriend.” Haru said to Yukino.

Yukino finished changing and pull out Haru’s blanket and tell him.

“You know you can take off the blanket. I’m finished changing. Get up now and Mafuyu – san is waiting.” Yukino said.

Haru get up on his bed. He asked Yukino.

“Are you seriously going wait for nothing? Like I said, I have a girlfriend.” Haru said to Yukino seriously.

“Yeah, I’ll wait. Well when you go to Harvard you will be separated and I can go with you. I’ll apply in different university, but we can live together.” Yukino said and opened the door.

“Yeah, you’re right. We will be…” Haru pause for a bit and realize that Yukino saw the envelope.

Haru became restless and can’t think straight. He can’t think of what he will say to her.

“I know. I won’t tell it to Sakura – san and to your girlfriend. Mafuyu – san said it to me. I saw your invitation and asked her. I insist her so don’t blame your mother for spilling the beans.” Yukino said and go outside the room.

“Thank you, Aisaka – san.” Haru said and pick up his phone.

Yukino came back to his room and tell something.

“That’s right, darling. Move faster we’ll be late. It’s already 7:40 in the morning.” Yukino said and left.

Haru can’t believe in what he heard. He thinks that she was just joking and checked his phone. He got surprise because it’s really 7:40 in the morning. He change clothes and wash his face. He added perfume so that he won’t smell. He decided to ride his bike to get there faster. When he was about to leave someone pulled his bag from behind.

“Why are you leaving your fiancé behind, darling?” Yukino said with a sulking face.

“You’re still here, Aisaka – san?” Haru asked.

“Well, I want to go to school with you.” Yukino answered.

“Get on now, we’ll be late.” Haru said and pointed the back sit.

“Thank you, darling.” Yukino said with a bright smile.

They left the house and arrived at the school in less than 7 minutes. Haru go to the bike parking and Yukino go to the faculty to confirm her class. Haru go to his room and sit down on his chair. The teacher arrived and announces that there is a transferee. The door opened and Yukino enter the room. The boys inside the room yelled at excitement.

“Good morning, everyone, I’m Aisaka Yukino. I’ll be in your care from now on, pleased to meet you all.” Yukino said and bow her head.

The boys yelled again full of excitement. One of them asked her.

“Um, Aisaka – san, do you have a boyfriend?” One of the male students said.

“No, I don’t have.” Yukino answered with a smile.

They all yell again. She spotted Haru that making an expression of full of worry.

“Then, do you want…” Yukino cut off what will he says.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, but I have a fiancé. Isn’t that right, darling!” She said and wave to Haru.

The whole class turn their head included the teacher to Haru.

“HUH!?” They all shout.

Haru get up from his chair and pulled out Yukino out of the classroom.

“What the hell are you saying, Aisaka – san?” Haru asked while scratching the back of his head.

“I just answered honestly, darling.” Yukino said with pure, straight face expression.

“It can’t be helped. The whole class knows it. Let’s go back now.” Haru said and go inside the classroom.

Yukino followed him and she asked the teacher where her seat is. The teacher pointed the seat beside Haru. When Yukino saw it she got a huge smile while Haru give an expression like it’s the end of the world. Yukino sits down and the class start. Haru can feel a glaze of someone with an intent to kill him on the spot.

The class ended and the teacher said.

“Aoi – kun, please accompany your fiancé after school and explore the whole school, okay?” The teacher said and leaves the room.

“I’ll be in your care for later, darling.” Yukino said to Haru.

The class continue and it’s now lunch break. Haru takes out the sandwich he will be eating and get up on his chair.

“Where are you going, darling?” Yukino asked.

“I’ll go to the vending machine to get something to drink and then go to the rooftop to eat.” Haru explained to her.

“I’ll come along.” Yukino said and cling to Haru.

“Fine, but stop clinging to me.” Haru said to Yukino.

“Okay. Are you okay with that?” Yukino pointed out the sandwich.

“Yeah, I don’t eat too much.” Haru said and he began to walk to the vending machines.

Yukino followed him. When Haru finished buying his drink he goes to the rooftop. He opened the door and saw Sakura and Yui eating lunch already. They notice Haru and greet him.

“Haru, you’re late. We began eating without you.” Sakura said and sip on her soda.

“Good morning, Haru – kun. Sit here.” Yui said and tapped the place beside her.

“Thank you.” Haru said to Yui.

Suddenly Yukino popped out of nowhere.

“Ah, it’s Sakura – chan. What are you eating?” Yukino asked Sakura and wave her hand to greet her.

Sakura got surprised on what she saw. Yukino is in the door. She put down her food and get up on her place.

“What are you doing here, Aisaka – san? Also don’t call me that, we’re not friends.” Sakura said in irritated tone.

“Don’t be a meanie.” Yukino said with a teasing tone.

“Um, Haru – kun, who is she?” Yui asked Haru while pulling his sleeve.

“Her name is Aisaka Yukino – san. She’s a transfer student in my class and her parents are friends with mine. She’s staying over in my house.” Haru explained to Yui and take a bite in his sandwich.

“Oh. Why Sakura – chan and her fighting like that?” Yui asked.

“Sakura is in my house yesterday. She borrowed my notebook in math and Yukino get in her bad side when they met.” Haru said and take a sip in his drink.

“Oh, are you perhaps darling’s girlfriend?” Yukino asked when she finished teasing Sakura.

Haru got surprise and spill his drink. He looked at Yukino with a surprised look.

“Yeah… wait “darling”?” Yui said in a surprise.

“Huh? Aisaka – san!” Sakura yelled and run towards to her.

Yukino dodge Sakura and hold her arms then cover her mouth. She introduced herself to Yui.

“I’m Aisaka Yukino, from year 3 class 1. I’m Aoi Haru – san fiancé, nice to meet you.” She said and gives them a cheerful smile.

Yui got surprised on what she heard. Sakura struggles and she got free Yukino’s hold. She goes to Yui who got turned white, because of shock and she tried to shake her to get back her consciousness. She’s mumbling things.

“Darling. Fiancé. Haru – kun has a fiancé.” Yui said unconsciously and repeatedly.

“Yui – chan, come back!” Sakura yelled while she shakes Yui.

“Aisaka – san, didn’t I tell you not to say that to people?” Haru stands up and said.

“But, I want to introduced myself to your girlfriend, darling.” Yukino said in calm and cling to Haru’s arm.

“You, didn’t I tell you not to do that in front of Yui – chan!” Sakura said and pointed at Yukino.

Yui came back to life. She looked at Haru and saw Yukino clinging to him. She stands up and goes to them. She separated their arm and Yui cling to Haru and said to Yukino with confidence.

“I’m Yuichiro Yui, from year 3 class 5. Aoi Haru – kun, girlfriend. He’s mine and mine only. So, Aisaka – san, please don’t touch my boyfriend.” Yui said and stare at Yukino.

Yukino got a little bit surprised. She smile and talk to Yui.

“Nice to meet you, Yui – san, don’t worry I’ll fight fair, since we have contract that when we finished collage we will get married after that day. Then if Haru – san still loves you until then he’s yours, I won’t bother anymore, but if he falls for me, he’s mine.” Yukino said with confidence.

“Got it. I won’t give you Haru – kun so easily.” Yui said and cling harder to him.

“Then, have a good day. I’ll take my leave and go back to the classroom.” Yukino said and leave.

Haru looked at Yui and she’s sulking. He knows that it’s bad news and want to fix the problem. He needed to act like her real boyfriend so that his plan got success. He gave a look to Sakura that she needed to leave the two of them for a while. Sakura gets it and told to Yui that she needed to leave for the moment. Haru told to Yui to sit down and Haru explained everything.

“Ah, got it. I understand now, Haru – kun.” Yui said.

“Really? Thank you, Yui – san.” He said and smile.

“Let’s eat now, Haru – kun. The break is almost over.” Yui said.

“That’s right. Let’s eat now, Yui – san.” Haru said and take his sandwich.

They both eat lunch when they finished and plan to go down, Yui holds Haru’s hand. Haru got a bit surprised, but he just looked at her and smile. He escorted Yui until in her class and go back to his own.

There he saw Yukino sitting and reading some book. He asked her what she’s reading.

“Aisaka – san, what are you reading?” Haru said and sit down on his chair.

“Nothing much, it’s just a novel.” Yukino said.

The teacher came in and started the class. Yukino hide the book and focus. The school is now over and Haru goes to Yui’s classroom. He called her.

“Yui – san!” Haru called.

“Ah, Haru – kun, are you going home? Sakura – chan left when the class ended. She said she has something important to go.” Yui said and pick up her bag and they left the classroom.

“Yui – san, I have an important thing to say to you.” Haru said in seriousness.

“What is it?” Yui said.

“My Mom wanted to meet you today and I said okay. So, can you come to my house?” Haru said nervously.

“Eh? Meet you Mom, right now? Okay, I prepare myself for this.” Yui said and put a face of a ready face.

“Sorry. I forgot to tell it to you earlier.” Haru said a put his hand together like praying.

“It’s okay. I want to meet your parent too.” Yui said and smiled.

They continue to walk to Haru’s house. Yui hold Haru’s hand and looked down so that he can’t see Yui’s blushing face. Haru just smile and hold her hand tight. They got to his house and come in.

“I’m home.” Haru said.

“Haru, welcome home.” Mafuyu greeted him from the kitchen.

Haru go to the living room and told to Yui to sit down and wait. Haru go to kitchen and talked to his mother.

“Mom, I brought Yui – san, will you talked to her now or you will finish your cooking?” Haru told to his mother and get water.

“I think I’ll talk to her later. Tell her that she will be eating here, okay?” Mafuyu said and taste what her cooking.

Haru go to the living room and hand over the glass of water to Yui. She thanked him and drink. Haru said what they talked about and decided to go to his room to past the time. Mafuyu suddenly remember something important, but forget to tell it to Haru. When Haru arrived at the door of his room he opened the door.

“Come in, Yui – san.” Haru said and saw Sakura chasing Yukino inside his room.

“Sakura – chan, Aisaka – san?” Yui said in a surprised.

The two of them noticed Haru and Yui in front of the door and stopped running.

“What are you doing, you two?” Haru asked.

“Welcome home, Haru.” Sakura greeted him.

“Welcome home, darling. Do you want dinner first? Take a bath? Or perhaps you. Want. Me!” Yukino said and give him a flying kiss.

“The hell are you doing, Aisaka – san?!” Sakura yelled and smack her with a rolled paper.

“Haru, I forgot to say, but you got a… visi… tor.” Mafuyu stopped when she realize that he already saw the two of them.

“I already know.” Haru said with his cold eyes.

Haru let a big sigh and just fix the mess. Yui helped him and Yukino and Sakura apologized to him. When they finished cleaning they go down and eat dinner. Now Mafuyu, Yukino, Sakura, Yui, and Haru, he is now going to talked about the contract as well Haru introduced Yui as his girlfriend.


	15. One-Man Gamble

The introduction of Yuichiro Yui to Aoi Mafuyu will now begin. When all of them ate dinner and washed the plate they sit down and begin the introduction.

Yui is so nervous that she wants to go home, but that only means she gives up on Haru. So, she stayed and confronts Mafuyu. Haru speak first and break the silence.

“Mom, this is Yuichiro Yui – san, my girlfriend.” Haru said to his mother.

“Good evening. Nice to meet you, Mafuyu – san. Thank you for having me and for the food you served. I’ll be in your care from now on.” Yui said and bow her head to Mafuyu.

“Like wise Yui – san. Please take care of my useless son from now on.” She said and she also bowed her head.

In the sideline Haru said when Mafuyu still talking.

“Hey!” Haru cut his mother was saying.

“I’m sorry, Yui – san, we didn’t know my useless son have a girlfriend. So my husband set this up. I’m really sorry.” Mafuyu said to Yui.

“I – Its okay, Mafuyu – san, you can call me Yui.” Yui said in slight panic.

“Hey, Yui – san, you will stay over the night?” Yukino said to Yui.

“No, I’ll go home. I don’t have spare clothes, too.” Yui answered.

“Then, I’ll keep darling to myself again tonight, huh?” Yukino said in teasing tone.

“Hey, Aisaka – san, will you stop that teasing to my friend? The guest room is cleaned you will be sleeping there.” Sakura said in irritated.

“Is that so? Then I’ll just crawl inside the room of darling in the night.” Yukino said while slipping her index finger to the sleeve of Haru’s shirt.

Yui snapped and grabbed her finger and pulled it out Haru’s sleeve. Yui then give Yukino a scary smile.

“Aisaka – san, hands off to my boyfriend, please?” Yui said while clinging to Haru.

“Well, if you want Yui you can stay over, you too, Sakura.” Mafuyu said to them with a smile.

“R – Really? Is it okay, Mafuyu – san?” Yui asked her with twinkling eyes.

“Yes. Also you can call me Mom, Yui.” Mafuyu said to Yui.

“Y –Yes, thank you so much, M – Mom.” Yui said and bow her head down.

“Then, I’ll leave the three of you now. Haru, if Yui will stay over go to her house and explain to her parents, also go get some clothes.” Mafuyu said and leave the kitchen.

“I’ll stay over since my parents aren’t home and they say that next week they will go home. I’ll introduce you to them. So, for now, I’ll get some spare cloth. You come with me Haru – kun.” Yui said and pulled his arm and go out.

Haru don’t have time to talked and just go with the flow, they decided to take the bike to be faster. When they are riding Yui on the back hugged Haru tightly. He got a bit surprised. He just focuses on the road and they got there. Yui grabbed some clothes to wear and change of underwear. When they finished they went home and found Sakura chasing Yukino again.

“Can you please stop running inside of my house?” Haru said and they both stop running.

“Oh? Haru, Welcome home. Auntie Mafuyu said that when you got back home go to her room, Haru.” Sakura said and pointed Mafuyu’s room.

“Okay, you three take a bath at the same time so we won’t waste hot water.” Haru said to all three of them.

“Got it, darling. If you want you can join me.” Yukino said and give him a wink.

Haru blushed for a sec, because an image of Yukino half-naked popped in his head and Yui noticed him. She quickly poked his eyes with her two fingers. Making him to go on his knee and shouting.

“Hey! My eyes, my eyes, it feels like it’s burning with molten lava! Ugh!” Haru screamed repeatedly in pain.

“What are you imagining, Haru – kun?” Yui said to Haru.

“Nothing, it’s nothing. You girls take a bath and I’ll talk to my mother.” Haru said while wiping her tears on his eyes.

“Haru – kun” Yui called him.

“Haru.” Sakura called.

Haru looked at them. He then got a goose bump.

“Try to peek at us while taking a bath and we’ll torture you. Got it?” Yui and Sakura said to him with scary eyes.

“Darling, we will continue where we left this morning, okay?” Yukino said and go inside the bathroom.

They got frozen when they heard what Yukino said. Sakura looked at Haru slowly. Haru saw the eyes of a demon. Yui then slowly turn her head to Haru.

“Mind if we talked after we take a bath, Haru – kun?” Yui said with a scary look.

“I’ll come along. I want to hear what kind of excuse this man will say.” Sakura said.

They both go inside the bathroom. Haru just prepare himself for the worse later, now he will have a talk with his mother on her room. He knocked and his mother told him to come in. He opened the door and saw his mother writing.

“What do you need, Mom?” Haru said and closed the door.

“I’ll get straight to the point here, Haru. You like… no that’s wrong. You love Sakura, right?” His mother said with serious look.

Haru can feel the pressure and the seriousness on the air.

“Yeah.” Haru said.

“Then, what are you playing at? I know that you’re smart. Smarter than anyone else I know. Are you just playing with Yui?” She asked to Haru.

“I’m not playing with anyone here. Not with Sakura, not with Yui – san. I’m playing all by myself. I’m gambling with my heart here.” Haru said and looked at his mother with full seriousness on his face.

“Does it have connection with that Harvard study?” Mafuyu asked Haru.

Haru got suddenly quiet and can’t come up a reply.

“Bingo. So let me guess. You’re planning to fall in love with Yui, so that when you told her about the abroad study thing you think that she will support you. And in the same track, you want to protect Sakura’s feelings, because you promise her that you won’t leave her. So, when you say that it’s for you and Yui’s future she will accept it.” Mafuyu explained to Haru.

“H – How did you know?!” Haru said with a surprised expression.

Mafuyu let a big sigh and go close to Haru’s direction. She continues what she is saying to her son. She gave him a cheerful and genuine smile.

“Well, I’m your Mother. I’m against on your plan and I want you to stop, but, I’ll trust you to pick what makes you happy. You’re grown up now. Be sure to choose carefully, okay?” Mafuyu said and patted Haru’s head.

Haru leave the room and go to the living room and opened the TV. He’s thinking too deep and don’t realize the time. He closed the TV and go inside his room. He remembered what Sakura and Yui said to him earlier. He slowly opened the door and luckily no one was there. He goes inside and lies on the bed. He closed his eyes and go to sleep. The next thing he knows is that it’s already morning. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura and Yui glaring at him. He got surprised and asked them.

“W – What do you think you’re doing?!” Haru asked with surprised expression.

“That’s my line, you womanizer!” Sakura said and pointed the right side of Haru.

Haru looked at his right side and saw a half-naked Yukino, sleeping in peace. Haru froze on what he saw. He then stands up and cover his eyes.

“Eh?! Wait, I don’t how she gets in. I promise it’s not what it is looks like.” Haru explained to the two.

“We let you off the hook last night, because Aisaka – san explain everything to us. We agreed that it’s an accident, but, today you’re saying that she casually just crawl in you?” Sakura said to Haru with a deadly glare.

“Yeah, that’s right. Darling is just sleeping when I carefully sneak out of the guest room so that you won’t notice and then I slept beside him.” Yukino said while stretching.

Haru and Sakura froze up on what they saw. Yukino is still half naked when she wakes up. Yui suddenly run to Haru and poked his eyes again.

“Ugh! My eyes! My eyes!” Haru said while rolling and screaming in pain.

“Please, delete that memory, Haru – kun.” Yui said to Haru with a scary look.

“Yes. I’ll delete that.” Haru said.

Sakura give some clothes to Yukino. Yukino picks them up and wear.

“Breakfast is ready! Get down now before it gets cold.” Mafuyu said from downstairs.

“Okay, we’re coming!” Sakura replied.

Yukino and Sakura go out the room and left behind Haru and Yui. When Haru’s vision is returning he looked at Yui.

“Good morning, Yui – san, did you sleep well? Sorry if the guest room is small.” Haru said while wiping his tears.

“I slept well. Thank you for letting me stayed over last night.” Yui said to Haru, but she’s sulking over what she saw.

Haru notice it and then he stands up and goes to Yui. He patted Yui’s head and said to her.

“Sorry, you saw something like that. I promise it’s not like that. So, don’t sulk okay? You’re going to get some wrinkles.” Haru said in teasing tone and expression.

“No way!” Yui said while touching her forehead and stop sulking.

Haru just laugh on how cute Yui acted.

“Let’s go eat breakfast. I’m starving.” Haru said and walk to the door.

Yui froze and clench her hand. He called Haru’s name.

“Haru – kun, I’m not that really mad. I’m just… jealous to Aisaka – san.” Yui said with a sad face.

Haru let out a sigh and go besides Yui and pinch her cheeks.

“Don’t be. Let’s go now.” Haru said and extended his hand to Yui.

Haru extended his hand to say to Yui to hold her hand and go to the kitchen and eat. Yui just smiled and grabbed his hand.

“Haru – kun, I love you.” Yui said and cling to Haru.

They go down and finished eating breakfast. They prepare for school. Haru got first to finish preparing and his phone rings. He received a message from the Head Master saying that he needs to go to his office right now. They have something important to talk about. So, he knocked at the guest room door and told.

“Hey, Sakura, Yui – san, and Aisaka – san, I’m going first. I have something important business to do. See you at school.” Haru said.

“Sure!” Sakura yelled from the other side of the room.

“Mom, I’m leaving now. I have an important meeting, see you later.” Haru said to his mother.

“Okay, see you.” Mafuyu said and wave to her son a good bye.

Haru left the house and go to the Head Mater’s office. He arrived at the front of the office and knock three times to the door. He heard a voice from the other side of the door.

“Come in.” The voice said.

“Good morning, Head Master. What’s the matter?” Haru said and stand still.

“First, have a seat.” The Head Master said and pointed the chair beside Haru with his palm.

“Thank you.” Haru said and sit down.

“The Harvard University sends a letter, a notice for you.” The Head Master said and hand over the white envelope to Haru.

Haru reach and get the letter from the Head Master. He then opened it. The letter’s content is that, they are asking if it is possible to make Haru to go in the first week of the month of September. Haru looked at the Head Master with a puzzled look.

“What is this about, Head Master?” He asked.

“I tried to call them and they said that they want to meet you as soon as possible. There are two reasons for this. Did you know your score on their exam?” The Head Master asked with Haru who still have a puzzled look.

“No, they don’t mention it on the letter they sent.” Haru answered.

“They want to meet the person who scored perfect in their exam. It’s you, Aoi Haru – kun, the man who scores a perfect in an exam with a passing rate of 4.8% only.” The Head Master said with full pride on him.

Haru can’t believe on what he just heard. He froze for a couple of seconds before returning to the reality.

“W – Wait, Head Master, you’re telling me that they want to meet me, because of the score?” Haru asked calmly.

“Yes, one more question. Did you take an IQ exam?” The Head Master asked with serious look.

“No, I didn’t think about getting one, why?” Haru then answered and asked back.

“That’s where the second reason lies. They want to take an IQ exam with you, because they think that you may have an IQ over 200. And I will say this personally I recommend that. Their tests are more accurate than what we have here.” The Head Master explained.

“IQ of 200?! It’s not possible you know that, Head Master. I know I’m smart, but, an IQ of 200? That’s insane.” Haru said and laugh awkwardly.

“I know, that’s my first expression as well. Well, any case, I recommend to you to go early and take the exam. You’re the pride of this school! I want to show them that the new Einstein is here, in my school.” The Head Master said proudly.

Haru closed his eyes and think of it really hard. He thinks that his parents will allow it, but there is Sakura. He thinks of Yui and Yukino, too. He thinks really hard and he just thinks and thinks until he got decided. He opened his eyes. Eyes that full of determination and passion, he looked at the Head Master with those eyes. The Head Master just smile and said.

“You have an answer, right, Aoi Haru – kun?” The Head Master said to him.

“Yes. My answer is that I’ll take the offer of them and take the exam. I’ll go and book the flight at September 5, Head Master.” Haru said to the Head Master with full of determination and passion on his voice.


	16. Yui was In Attack Mode

Haru is now decided to go earlier to Harvard and take the offer of IQ test. He told it to his mother and she agreed. Time passed and now it’s the end of June. When the end of June arrive the students is now reviewing for their exams before summer break. Haru is confident to his ability, but, he still study ahead of time. He goes to school library to study every after school and in weekdays he plays video games the whole day. It’s now July 1 and the exam is on July 15, so he has two weeks to prepare, but Sakura is a bit in trouble.

“Hot! Why do we have exams before summer break? I hate exams.” Sakura said while resting her face on top of the table in the school library.

“Don’t say it’s hot, just focus on your study, you glutton.” Haru said to Sakura while wiping his sweats.

“How can I focus in this kind of heat, you anti – social freak?” Sakura said to Haru and lift her body to normal sitting position.

“That’s true, Haru – kun. We can’t study like this. Why don’t we go to somewhere cold? Who does have an AC on their room?” Yui said and swings her paper fan.

“Darling has.” Yukino said and she’s focus on reviewing.

“Wow, I can’t believe you can focus in this kind of heat, Aisaka – san.” Yui said to Yukino.

“Well, I really can’t focus, so I give up on reviewing. I’m just looking at this.” Yukino said and show them a book about cold desserts.

“Ugh, please don’t show me something like that. I’m watching my weight, so please don’t.” Sakura said and went back to her lying position.

“Me too.” Yui said in agreed and go to same position as Sakura.

Haru let a big sigh on what he is seeing. Haru just told them to fix their things and they will go to his house to cool off. All of their eyes are shining like stars. All of them are finished fixing their things and go out of the library. Sakura go first.

“Let’s go now, Yui – san.” Haru said and holds Yui’s hand.

“Yeah.” She gripped back to his hand.

They go out of the school library and go straight to Haru’s house. Until now, Haru is still trying to fall in love to Yui, but, he still loves Sakura. Haru felt a little bit of guilt. Haru is not playing to Yui’s feelings, he really have fun being with her. They arrived at the house and Sakura run to Haru’s room and open the AC.

“Ah. Much better,” Sakura said and lie down.

“Get up we don’t go to my room to be lazy. We’re here to study.” Haru said and place his bag on his study table.

“Ugh. Study this, study that. Don’t wanna study.” Sakura said and roll to the floor.

“You know that if you don’t get the average score, you will take the remedial test. I think that’s overlapped at the date of festival.” Haru said to Sakura and looked at her.

“Okay, let’s study.” Sakura said and let out her notebook and pen.

Yui sits beside Haru and she pulled his sleeves and lean on his ear. She whispers to Haru something.

“How did you motivate Sakura – chan that fast? When we are in the classroom it took me ten minutes to make her review for the tests.” Yui whisper to Haru so that Sakura and Yukino won’t hear.

“Well, it’s not that hard. I’m using the upcoming events like now the festivals.” Haru answered Yui in whisper.

“Ah, I see.” Yui said.

“Let’s go study now.” Haru said and sits on his study table.

All of them study at peace for hours. Thanks to the AC all of them are able to focus. Suddenly a growl sound appeared. Haru looked at Sakura.

“Wow. What a sound, you glutton.” Haru said to Sakura with a smirk.

Sakura got pissed and grab her pencil case and throw it to Haru’s face. Bullseye, Haru got directed hit in the face.

“Why don’t you make something for your guest, you anti-social?” Sakura said with a pissed expression.

“Ouch. I’m just teasing you. What do you guys want to eat?” Haru said and stands up and give the pencil case to Sakura.

“Anything goes for me.” Yui said.

“Same here, darling.” Yukino said and raised her hand.

“I want that triple deck sandwich you always making, Haru. Also make it double.” Sakura said and laid her back on the floor.

“Roger. I’ll make what Sakura’s want to all of us. Please wait for me.” Haru said and opened the door.

“Wait, Haru – kun, I’ll help out.” Yui said and stands up.

“No, continue your reviews. I’m done a long time, but all of you don’t so continue that and I’ll make something to eat.” Haru said and go to the kitchen.

Haru prepared for what they’re going to eat. Meanwhile on his room Sakura, Yui, and Yukino are finishing what they are reviewing. Yukino finished first.

“All finished.” Yukino said and stretch her arms upward.

“I’m also almost finished. Aisaka – san, get one of Haru’s games and start his ps4. When I finish let’s play, how about you, Yui – chan?” Sakura said while focusing and writing on her notebook.

“I think I’ll just sit here and wait.” Yui answered while fixing her things.

“Hey, Sakura – chan, this game seems new to the shelf.” Yukino said and pulled out the game.

“That’s all right. Anything goes, Aisaka – san. Also don’t call me that. Sakura – san is okay.” Sakura said and she’s still writing.

“Meanie. Here looks like brand new right?” Yukino said and hand the game to Sakura.

Sakura look at the game and it does looks new. She read the context of the game. The title is Fire Force and an RPG game. She opened the box and saw a CD with a different print and title. This time the title on the CD was Euphoria. Sakura closed the box and looked at the front. She realized that it’s a fake cover. She took out the fake cover and saw the real cover of the box. It’s an Eroge type of game. They froze for a bit and the door opened. Haru come inside while holding a tray and saw them. He put the food on the table and was about to leave, but Sakura pulled his collar.

“Hey, mind telling us why do you have this kind of game?” Sakura said with a scary smile.

Yui grabbed the game from Sakura and hides it to her bag. She then looked at Haru with a scary look. Haru can feel it from his position.

“Haru – kun, do you still have something like this books, games, pictures?” Yui asked to Haru while looking with scary expression.

Sakura and Yukino excuse themselves and go outside the room.

“Hey, Haru – kun, I’m asking you.” Yui said with intimidating look.

“No, I don’t have. That one was given to me by Dad.” Haru said shaking in fear.

“I’m confiscating it.” Yui said.

“Okay, got it. Will you forgive me, Yui – san?” Haru said.

“Fine, I’ll forgive you.” Yui said.

Haru looked at her with glimmering eyes. Yui speaks again.

“But, you have to do what I will say.” Yui said while blushing.

Haru saw it and thought how cute that was. He thinks that it may enough to give him a heart attack.

“G – Got it, just say it.” Haru said while blushing too.

“Please, sit down properly and closed your eyes.” Yui said to Haru.

Haru understand what she will do and got embarrassed then he blushed.

“O – Okay.” Haru said and sits properly then closed his eyes.

Yui is now double thinking if she will really do it. She decided to do it and her resolve is now hard as steel. She got close to Haru and covers his eyes with her hand. Then she kissed Haru. Yui let go of her hand in Haru’s eyes.

“F – Forgiveness accepted.” Yui said while covering her mouth.

“T – Thank you, Yui – san.” Haru said and he just sits still.

“Then, Haru – kun, I’m going home now. I finished the reviews so I’m going home now.” Yui said and grabbed her bag.

Haru reach her hands and grab it and look at her eyes.

“If you’re going home I’ll escort you. Also take some of these.” Haru said and hand over the sandwich he made.

“Okay. Thank you. That’s right. If you want I’ll introduce you to my parents now, since they are at home now.” Yui said to Haru.

“O – Okay. I’ll take some of this to give them as a present.” Haru said and get the sandwiches.

They go outside the room, holding hands and head to the kitchen to get some Tupperware for the foods. They saw Sakura and Yukino drinking some iced coffee. Yui sits beside Sakura and they notice a good atmosphere on the two and ask.

“Did you make up, you two?” Sakura asked while sipping on her cold iced coffee.

“Yes. May I ask one question?” Haru asked while looking for a Tupperware.

“Sure, if you’re proposing to me I’ll say yes, darling.” Yukino said to Haru and take a sip on her drink.

“I won’t ask that. What I’ll ask is how did you find that? I hide it well.” Haru said and he found a Tupperware.

Sakura and Yukino choked on their drink when they heard it. They wiped the table with a clean cloth like nothing happened, Haru just staring at them with a smile.

“Did you meddled with my games again, you two? What did I tell you before?” Haru said with a scary smile.

Sakura and Yukino can’t answer him. They both stand up and go in front of Haru. They look at each other and nod at the same time. They both took a deep breath and said.

“We’re sorry!” They both said.

“So you did, huh.” Haru said and sealed the food inside the Tupperware.

“You’re not mad, darling?” Yukino said and lift her head.

“Not at all.” Haru said and put the foods inside a bag.

The two of them smile with shining eyes.

“But, as punishment you two will clean this.” Haru said and pointed on the sink.

In the sink there is the equipment he used to make all the sandwiches. Sakura and Yukino look so depressed when they saw it. This two don’t like house chores except for cooking.

“We’ll leave that to the two of you. We’re leaving now.” Haru said.

“Wait, where are you going?” Sakura asked.

“I’ll escort Yui – san to her house. Also she’s introducing me to her parents, with that bye – bye.” Haru said and wave his hands and the two of them left the house.

Haru and Yui arrived at her house. Yui opened the door and greet her parents in the living room.

“I’m home, Mom, Dad.” Yui said and go to the living room with Haru.

“Welcome home, Yui~!” Her mother said with a surprised when she saw Haru.

“This is Aoi Haru – kun, my boyfriend, Mom, Dad.” Yui said to her parents.

“Good afternoon.” Haru said and smile.

“Good… afternoon, too, Aoi – kun.” Both of the parents said.

Yui and Haru introduce and explain to them. Haru got interviewed by the parents and they took a while before they got finished. Haru just answered all of the questions the parents throw to him. When they finished the father said to Yui to go buy something and leave Haru to them. Yui didn’t agree at first, but she can’t win and go after all. When Yui got outside Yui’s father go on his knee in all four and bow his head.

“I’ll leave to you our precious Yui. Please make her happy.” The father said to Haru.

“Father, please stand up.” Haru said.

Haru can’t do anything to the father and he also goes all four and said.

“Yes, I promise. Please take care of me, too.” Haru said and bow his head.

It took a while and Yui got back. They ate the sandwich Haru brought and when they finished Haru said goodbye to Yui’s parents and said he’s going home now. Yui see him off to the door and say goodbye to him. When they are on the door Yui closed it and tapped Haru’s shoulder. When he turned to Yui, she pulled his collar and kiss him again. When Yui let go off the kiss she wave her hand and said goodbye to Haru. Haru stood there while Yui go inside of her house blushing.


	17. A Change Of Heart

It’s now July 8, and tomorrow is the exam before summer break begins. Right now Haru and the others are at the school library studying for tomorrow. All of them are in full focus except for Sakura who’s turned white and give up on studying.

“Hey, Sakura, the exam starts tomorrow. If you fail even one subject you will have a supplementary exams for it and you won’t be able to pass the supplementary exams if you don’t score higher than 90 points, you know.” Haru stopped from writing and said to Sakura.

“I know, I know. I can’t keep up with this heat, this pressure and this hunger.” Sakura said and a loud growl of stomach echo.

“Pfft!” All of them said while holding back their laugh.

Sakura just stare at them with angry and pouting face. When all of them calmed down Yui looked at Haru while wiping her tears.

“Why don’t we take a break first, Haru – kun? Sakura – chan, Aisaka – san, and me are hungry and the heat is really affecting our focus.” Yui said and close her notebook and wave her fan.

“Good idea. Let’s go to darling’s house.” Yukino agreed and all of them fix their bags and ready to go home.

“Wait. Who said we can go to my house?” Haru asked to the three of them.

“Well, I just texted Auntie Mafuyu and she gave us her permission to go and she also said we can stay over so that we can study together for the exam tomorrow.” Sakura said to Haru and stands up from her seat.

“Wait, when did you texted my Mom? Show me the proof. I won’t believe you unless you show me.” Haru said to Sakura.

Sakura pulled out her phone from her pocket and show Haru the message from Mafuyu. Haru saw that his own mother text and looked to Sakura who’s making a smug look to him. Haru can’t do anything, but, to agree. Sakura and Yui go home first and said that they will just going to get some clothes to change, since they were going to stay overnight.

“Aisaka – san, can you please clean my room? It’s a bit messy and opens the AC so that when we enter the room it was already cold. I’m going to cook something first.” Haru said and head to the kitchen.

“Understood, darling.” Yukino said while making a big smile and salute pose.

Yukino change her clothes first and then she cleaned Haru’s room. While cleaning she saw a book and it looks interesting so she opened the book and found out that it’s not an ordinary book. It’s a book compartment. A type of book that when you open the cover, the first page in the middle has a square hole and in there a passport and a letter from the Harvard University are hiding. She thought that it belongs to Haru and read the content. She’s not expecting that Haru’s flight was that early.

“So, you found out, huh.” A male voice said.

Suddenly she heard a voice from her back and looked back. She saw Haru leaning his back on the door of his room and his hands are on his pocket. He goes to his bed and sit down.

“It’s pretty early, darling.” Yukino said and put back the passport and letter on the book and handed it to Haru.

“The Head Master said that I should take the exam and the people in there want to meet me. Did you read it until the end?” Haru asked while taking back the book from Yukino.

“No. I only saw until the examination.” Yukino said and sits down in the bed too.

“They want to meet the person who scores a perfect in the entrance exam.” Haru said and he’s looking down.

“P – Perfect score? You mean you got a perfect score in an exam that has a 4.8% passing rate?!” Yukino said in surprise that she got to stand up.

Haru didn’t answer and just smile while still looking down. They both didn’t speak for a couple of second, and then they heard a knock on the door.

“Let’s go now, Aisaka – san.” Haru said and put back the fake book in the bookshelf.

Yukino followed him downstairs. Haru go to the kitchen and prepare the table while Yukino go to the front door to greet them.

“Hey, Haru, we’re here.” Sakura said while taking off her shoes.

“Pardon for intrusion.” Yui said and takes off her shoes.

“Welcome, Yui – san, Sakura - chan. Darling said that go to the kitchen and eat first before we study.” Yukino said.

The three of them go to the kitchen and saw a bunch of foods.

“Wow. Haru – kun, did make all of this?” Yui asked with a surprised expression.

“Yeah, I can pretty much cook anything as long as I have the ingredients.” Haru said and take out the apron.

Sakura’s eyes are glimmering and her mouth has a little bit of drool in the side. A loud growl of stomach appeared again. All of them looked at Sakura.

“Hahaha! As always when I heard that growl sound it will never get boring. Well, dig in now. Don’t be shy.” Haru said while wiping the tears in the side of his eye.

The three girls sit down and eat while Haru is washing the pan and utensils he used. Yui noticed it and call him.

“Hey, Haru – kun, aren’t you going to eat? You make delicious food.” Yui said and drink some water.

“Thank you for the compliment. Eat all of that I’m full. Just place the plates in the sink when you’re finished. I’ll go upstairs and prepare my things and clean the room.” Haru said and go to his room.

On the time Haru closed the door, Sakura lean to Yui and Yukino and whisper to the two of them while her mouth was stuff with foods.

“Muhf muhf muhf muhf?” Sakura said while chewing her foods and stuff in her mouth.

Yui and Yukino looked at each other with confused look. They both looked at Sakura and both said.

“We don’t understand a thing. Just please swallow the food first and then talk, Sakura – chan.” Yui and Yukino both said with a smile.

Sakura chewed her food in her mouth and swallow them and drink some water for some refreshment.

“Sorry. What I just said is this. Don’t you think Haru was hiding something from us? Because I can feel something that he’s hiding a thing from us.” Sakura said to them, she lean back and go back to her sitting position.

“No, I think Haru – kun is not hiding something.” Yui said to Sakura.

“Me too, I think you just imagining things, Sakura – chan.” Yukino said and took a bite on her food.

“You think so? Maybe I am. Well, I’ll think about it later, I’ll eat for now.” Sakura said and get more foods.

Yukino having a feeling of uneasiness, she’s thinking of having a talk to Haru about it. They finished eating and Yui collect all the plates and put it in the sink. All of them go in front of the door of Haru’s room and knocked. They don’t a response and knocked again. They don’t hear a reply again so Sakura opened the door and shouted.

“Hey! Why aren’t you answering? It’s not proper to make a lady wait, Ha… ru…” Sakura said and lowered her voice when saw Haru.

All of them saw Haru inside his room with a light tuned off and sleeping soundly on his bed. Yui opened the lights and go to the bed. She sits down and pulled out her cellphone. She took a picture of Haru’s sleeping face and giggles and looked at Sakura.

“Hey, Sakura – chan, he looks so cute while sleeping. I’ll make this as my wallpaper.” Yui said and fix her phone’s wallpaper.

“Should we wake him up? Or just go to my room and study there?” Yukino said while pointing to her right.

“No, let him sleep. I think his been tired lately. I don’t know if it he pulled out an all-nighter playing games again. He did cook a feast for us too, so let’s just study for ourselves today.” Sakura said.

“Fine by me, let’s go to my room.” Yukino said and go outside the room. Sakura followed her, but Yui stayed for a bit inside the room.

“He really likes books and games, huh?” Yui said and stared at Haru’s bookshelf that full of books and games. She saw an interesting book, so she took it out of the bookshelf. When she’s about to open it Yukino call her name.

“Yui – san, we’re going to start.” Yukino said while in front of the door.

“Ah, sorry, wait for me, Aisaka – san.” Yui said and put back the book inside the shelf.

Yukino and Yui turned off the light and closed the door. They both go to Yukino’s room and the three of them study. It’s now 7 in the evening and someone suddenly knocked in the door. Yukino opened the door and saw Haru standing there and holding a tray full of foods.

“Why don’t you take a little break first?” Haru said and come inside the room.

“Oh, Haru, when did you wake up?” Sakura asked and stands up to get the tray from Haru.

“Just now, I made some dinner. Fill up and let’s get back on studying.” Haru said to them.

“Thanks for the food.” All of them said while they put their hands together.

They all eat the food prepared by Haru. While in the middle of eating Haru’s phone ring, He looked to see who is it and he saw the number of their Head Master.

“Excuse me for a bit, I’ll just pick it up.” Haru said and stands up.

“Who is it?” Sakura asked.

“It’s nobody. So, I’ll just go outside a bit. Bye – Bye.” Haru said and opened the door.

Sakura touch his right shoulder. Even without looking Haru knows that she’s turning a demon. He just hanged up the call to avoid the cruel faith that a waits for him.

“Look, it stopped; maybe they got the wrong number. Hehehe” Haru said with an awkward laugh while scratching the back of his head.

“You’re not cheating are you?” Sakura asked with dubious face.

“I’m not. Why I will do it?” Haru said and looked at Yui’s direction.

Haru’s phone rings again. Sakura grabbed it in Haru’s hand.

“Yui – chan. Catch.” Sakura said and throw the phone to Yui.

Yui catches it and answered the call. While Sakura was holding Haru down so that he can’t steal the phone.

“Hello, Yuichiro Yui speaking. Who might this be?” Yui said over to the phone.

“Oh? Yuichiro – san? Where is Aoi – kun? It’s me, the Head Master. I want to talk to him on something important. Can you hand over the phone to him?” The Head Master said.

“H – Head Master?!” Yui said in surprised.

“Head Master?!” Yukino and Sakura also said in surprised.

Sakura released Haru from her hold and get up to go to Yui and get the phone.

“I’m sorry for the rudeness, Head Master. I’ll hand it over.” Yui said and hand over the phone to Haru.

Haru took the phone and cover and said this.

“Please place the plates in the sink and I’ll clean it. When you finished on that continue your review.” Haru said and go outside.

“What do you think of they will be talking about? It’s seems so important, so that the Head Master called this late hour.” Yui said to the two.

“Well, Haru is the top students in our school. He did get first place in every exam three years straight.” Sakura replied and sits down.

“Anyways let’s finish eating and review.” Yukino said and took a bite on her food.

Meanwhile on Haru’s case he goes outside and closed the door. He took a walk in the street while talking to the Head Master.

“Hello, Head Master? I’m sorry for that.” Haru apologize over the phone.

“It’s okay. So that is Yuichiro – san? You’re together?” The Head Master asked.

“Yes. Hanabira – san and Aisaka – san, too, Hanabira – san and Yuichiro – san is staying over, because we are reviewing for the exam tomorrow.” Haru explained.

“How about Aisaka – san, why is she in your house?” The Head Master asked again.

“In her case she’s staying over, because of some private circumstances. She’s the daughter of one of my father’s friend.” Haru said.

“Oh. Okay. Then I’ll go straight to the business. Do you prefer to take the exam tomorrow? You can skip the test tomorrow if you want. You won’t be finishing this year after all.” The Head Master said.

“Hm? I think I’ll take the test. It’s the last test I’ll be taking to this school anyway. I also want to see how well Hanabira – san will do.” Haru said proudly.

“I see. Then, if you say so.” The Head Master said in relief.

“Head Master, I have something to say to you.” Haru said and he reached the Ichinose Park while talking to Head Master.

“What is it?” The Head Master asked.

“The thing about not announcing my transfer can we please announce it after all.” Haru said and then sits down on the swing.

“A change of heart, huh? Well, I don’t mind. When do you want to announce it?” The Head Master asked.

“Can you make it on the day before my flight, in September 4 in the afterschool?” Haru said while swinging in the park.

“Of course, I’ll be glad to announce it. Then I’m sorry to take your time. Good luck on your exam tomorrow, Aoi Haru – kun.” The Head Master said proudly.

“Thank you so much, Head Master.” Haru said and then hanged up the call.

Haru stands up on the swing and go home, because he needs to clean the plates and study for the exam tomorrow. When he got home he opened the door and saw Yukino, waiting at the entrance of the door.

“Aisaka – san, are you waiting for me? Where are the other two?” Haru asked and took out his shoes.

“Darling, we need to talk. I think it’s best if we’re alone.” Yukino said seriously.


	18. The Smile He Always Loved

Yukino told to Haru that they need to talk and they need to be alone. Haru agreed, because it’s seems serious. Haru suggested that they can talk outside while walking and go to Ichinose Park. Yukino accepted it and both of them go outside and talked while walking.

“Darling, what did the Head Master said?” Yukino asked out of curiosity.

“Nothing, he just asked me if I want to take the exam tomorrow or not.” Haru replied.

“Oh? Let me guess you’ll take the exam right?” Yukino said confidently.

“Yeah, I don’t need to explain why, because you already know why.” Haru said and smile.

“Let’s get to the main course why I want to talk with you. Earlier while you were sleeping Yui – san saw your fake book and almost saw the passport. If I don’t come in, I think she’ll tell it to Sakura – chan.” Yukino said to Haru seriously.

“Thank you for stopping her, Aisaka – san, is that only the thing that you want to tell me?” Haru asked.

“Sakura – chan is getting suspicious to you. She’s sensing that you we’re hiding something to her. That what she said earlier to us.” Yukino said to him.

“Ahahaha! It’s not surprising at all, Aisaka – san. She’s my best friend since childhood. She knows me better than anyone else. She has a great sense. You know, before you transfer to our school I think it’s just a couple of days. I got into a fight at school and no one knows how and where it happened, except Sakura.” Haru said and smile gently while looking up at the starry sky.

“Heh? How did she found out?” Yukino asked like she can’t believe on what she heard.

“She said that she goes to my class and she saw my bag there and then she got a hunch. She called the teacher and go to the rooftop. And just like that she knows where and why I’m there. Pretty impressive if I said to myself.” Haru said with full confidence.

“You’re right, that’s pretty impressive, but, you know what more impressive?” Yukino asked and then go in front of Haru and then smiled.

“What?” Haru asked back.

“It’s you, Aoi Haru – san.” Yukino said and pointed towards Haru while saying with a smile.

“Me? Why’s that? If it’s because of the perfect exam, I’ll tell you it’s just a fluke.” Haru said while waving his two hands.

“It’s not about that. It’s impressive. Yes, but, what’s more impressive is your plan about how you will tell it to Sakura – chan and Yui – san.” Yukino said.

Haru opened his eyes widely because of the shock. He’s thinking how Yukino knows about and why did she knows it. He calmed down himself and asked Yukino.

“How did you know that?” Haru asked.

“Well, when Sakura – chan, Yui – san and I take a bath together I forgot my towel in the guest room. When I was going back to the bathroom I heard you two talking about that.” Yukino explained to Haru.

“I must be more careful, huh?” Haru said and looked at his right.

“So, do you really love Sakura – chan?” Yukino asked.

“Yeah, since we were child up until now, I do.” Haru said confidently.

“What about her? Yui – san, I mean. She’ll get hurt when she found out this.” Yukino said with worry face.

“Like I said to my mother, I’ll make myself fall for her.” Haru said.

Yukino doesn’t seems find it possible. She’s doubting it will get smoothly like what Haru planned.

“Well, it’s getting late. Shall we head back?” Yukino asked.

“You’re right. Let’s go back now. I think the two of them are finding you.” Haru said and laugh a little.

When they got back at the house they saw Yui and Sakura sitting in the sofa on the living room. Sakura notice them and look at them with scary eyes of hers.

“Where the two of you go in this late of night?” Sakura asked with a scary and deadly smile.

Haru twitch and got goosebumps. He can feel that his life is in danger. He was about to talk and answer Sakura, but, Yukino interfere to what he about to say.

“I invited darling to some place where we can be alone and do some stuff. He’s really good at that, you know.” Yukino said in teasing tone and cling to Haru’s left shoulder.

Sakura snapped and was about to explode, but she hold it back. She just looks at them with a scary eyes and smile. Haru felt a light tap on her right shoulder. He looked to see who is it and saw Yui glaring at him.

“Hey, Haru – kun. Was it fun? Does it felt so good? Can you come with me and explain?” Yui said to Haru.

“Aisaka – san, please explain to them that we just talked about something important and nothing else.” Haru said with worry face to Yukino.

“Well, I’m tired so I’ll go to sleep. Good night and good luck tomorrow.” Yukino said and run to her room.

“Aisaka – san?!” Haru shouted while stretching his arm like his reaching Yukino.

“Well, Haru. We need to talk.” Sakura said and flick her finger to make a snap noise.

Yui go to the front of Sakura and lay down a roped. Haru doesn’t like what will the outcome. Before he can run Sakura caught him and tied his arms and legs.

“What did you with Aisaka – san, you bastard?!” Sakura asked.

“We don’t do anything we just talked to each other. I promise.” Haru said while panicking.

“Haru – kun. Can you please be honest with me? Or else I’ll burn this to dust.” Yui said and show the most expensive and Haru’s favorite book.

“Please don’t. I promise we don’t do anything except talk about something important that I cannot say to the two of you.” Haru said.

“Sakura – chan can you leave me and Haru? I’ll handle it. Can you prepare the sheets too? Thank you.” Yui said to Sakura.

“Okay. Feel free to do anything and don’t hold back on him.” Sakura said and left.

“That glutton, she’s too scary for me.” Haru said and sit on his knee.

“Haru – kun?” Yui said while looking down and undo his rope being tied.

“Yes?!” Haru said nervously and straighten his sit posture.

Yui looked up to Haru with tears on her eyes. Haru got surprised on what he saw.

“Do you really love me?” Yui asked while pulling the front of Haru’s shirt.

“I don’t need to say it, right?” Haru place his hand on Yui’s cheeks.

Yui hold his hand back and it to his face like she was a cat.

“But, you did it with Aisaka – san.” Yui said while crying.

“She’s just teasing you. We just talked nothing more, nothing less.” Haru said and pulled her close and hug her.

“Really?” Yui asked.

“Yeah.” Haru said and place his forehead to Yui’s fore head.

“Then, do you really love me? Like for real?” Yui asked while her tears were still falling from her eyes.

Haru didn’t answer instead he kissed Yui. Yui got surprised and when Haru let go she froze up for a bit and said.

“Once more.” Yui said and Haru did it again.

“I didn’t feel it, Haru – kun. Once more.” Yui said and Haru do it again.

Yui forgives Haru and she’d go to the guest room. Yui saw Sakura reviewing for tomorrow. She sits beside her and leans to her shoulders.

“You’re doing a good job, Yui – chan. You are his girlfriend, remember that.” Sakura said to encourage Yui.

“Thank you. Tomorrow after school let’s go to the new café that opened recently.” Yui said to Sakura and sits properly.

“Ah. You mean that one with amazing pancakes?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah. Let’s all go there.” Yui said and smile.

“Sure!” Sakura said and smile cheerfully.

Yukino enters the room. All three of them took a last push review for tomorrows’ test. When they realize the time they all agreed to go to sleep. Yui closed the lights and lie down to her blanket. Sakura fall asleep fast and also Yukino. Yui just stared at empty darkness ceiling. She’s thinking how the test will do tomorrow and when she’s thinking deeply she falls asleep too. The next thing she knows is that she heard birds chirping outside. Yui stood up from her lying position to sitting position. She checked her surrounding and saw Sakura sleeping peacefully. Yukino went missing on her bed. She quickly goes out the room and goes to Haru’s room, but Haru isn’t there too. She smells something nice and go downstairs to see what is it and saw Haru cooking breakfast and Yukino drinking come coffee.

“Ah. Good morning, Yui – san” Haru greeted Yui as soon as he noticed her.

Yui smiled at him and greeted him back.

“Good morning, Haru – kun, Aisaka – san.” Yui said and sit down on one of the table.

“Do you want some coffee, Yui – san?” Yukino asked and stands up.

“Yes. Thank you so much, Aisaka – san. What are you making, Haru – kun?” Yui asked.

“Fried rice, sausage, sunny side up and scramble egg.” Haru explained and put a lid on the pan. He sits down beside Yui.

“Should I call Sakura – chan?” Yui asked.

“Here is your coffee, Yui – san.” Yukino said and place a cup of coffee in front of Yui.

“Thank you, Aisaka – san.” Yui said and take a sip on the coffee.

“You don’t need to wake her up. She will go downstairs running just wait a moment.” Haru said and stand up.

Haru took out the lid on the pan. The sweet aroma on the foods he makes covers the whole room. They suddenly heard a loud stumping noise upstairs. It gets louder and suddenly Sakura popped out of nowhere.

“See?” Haru said with a smirk.

“Amazing! How did you do that, Haru – kun?” Yui asked with glimmering eyes.

“Nothing special, I just took out the lid of this pan that has Sakura’s favorite fried rice.” Haru said and put the fried rice on a plate and serve them with sausage and egg.

“Nice work, you useless bastard” Sakura said and give Haru a thumbs up.

“I don’t know if you complimenting me or dissing me. Pick one.” Haru said to Sakura.

All of them ate the breakfast and change clothes. Haru is preparing his bag and his phone ring. A message has been sent to him by the Head Master. He reads the text and goes to the guest room. He knocked three times.

“You guys, the Head Master is calling me. I will go first. See you at school.” Haru said and didn’t wait for a reply leave.

He walked to school and when he reached the school he go to his class to put down his bag before going to the Head Master. He knocked at the door before entering.

“Excuse me, Head Mater.” Haru said and bowed his head.

“Aoi – kun, I’m glad that you responded to my suddenly request. Have a seat.” The Head Master said.

“It’s okay, Head Master. What is it that you need to me?” Haru asked and sits down.

“I won’t make it too long. Here, this is not too much, but please accept my congratulation gift for you.” The Head Master said and hand over a couple of piece of tickets to Haru.

“You don’t have to. I mean I’m grateful for this, but…” Haru said while waving both of his hands.

“I insist you take them. It’s a little gift from me, because you work hard for this school and you are our pride and joy.” The Head Master said.

“Well, I think I don’t have a choice, huh? Thank you so much, Head Master.” Haru said and get the gift to the Head Master.

“Since it was summer break starting tomorrow I want you to enjoy your last summer here in Japan.” The Head Master said.

“Thank you so much!” Haru said and bowed his head down.

“You can go back to your class, Aoi – kun. Thank you for your time.” The Head Master said.

“Yes sir. Thank you again for the gift.” Haru said and left the room.

He hides the tickets inside his chest pocket so that it won’t get lost. The truth is when Haru saw what the tickets are for he really doesn’t want to go, but it’s rude for him to not go, since the Head Master himself give it to him. He just takes it and since he doesn’t want it to go to waste he will just use it with them. He goes back to his class and saw Yukino is already there. H sits down and talked to Yukino.

“Aisaka – san. When did you arrive?” Haru asked.

“Just now, what the Head Master told you this time?” Yukino asked.

“About that I’ll tell it to you later after school.” Haru said and the teacher comes in.

“Okay. The exam will now start.” The teacher said.

They began the exam. Haru answered them quickly. He finished after half an hour. He submits his test paper and goes back to his chair. He took a nap since he finished already. Yukino wake him up when the next subject will start. Just like that, he answers them fast again. The whole test gone smoothly and now it was lunch break. Haru get his lunch inside his bag, Yukino tagged along with him and go to the vending machines to get something to drink. They go to the rooftop and saw Sakura and Yui. Sakura has turned white, because of the pressure on the test.

“Whoa. What happened to her, Yui – san? Is she still breathing?” Haru asked and sits down on the floor beside Yui.

“Yeah, I think. Well the test is pretty hard.” Yui said and smile a little.

“Haru, why does exam exist? I can’t take it anymore someone please take my exam and answer them for me!” Sakura said with a expression of a zombie that just got out of her coffin and ate her lunch.

“Well, do your best, I think?” Haru said to try encouraging Sakura.

“What’s with that lame – ass encouragement!?” Sakura yelled at Haru.

“It’s just a 3 subjects! Just bare it a little longer, will you?!” Haru yelled at Sakura back.

The two of them yelled at each other. Yukino sits down beside Yui and they talked to each other while the two is fighting with each other.

“So? You’re not going to stop them, Yui – san?” Yukino asked to her and ate her lunch.

“Just let them release the stress. That’s right, its summer break tomorrow what will you do?” Yui asked to Yukino.

“Nothing personally, I’m the type where I’ll do my homework at one day and laze around the whole break.” Yukino said in a calmly way.

“Since its summer why won’t we go to the pool or beach?” Yui suggested and smile.

Haru heard what Yui said and remember what the Head Master gave him.

“Hey, are you free after school?” Haru asked to Yui and Yukino. He’s holding Sakura’s head and pushing her so that she can’t reach him.

“Yeah.” Yui and Yukino said in sync.

“Why don’t we go home together and have a little talk later? I have something to say.” Haru said and let go of Sakura and dodge her. Sakura fell on the floor.

“Why don’t just here? Is there a problem?” Sakura asked him and stands up.

“Yeah, someone might hear me.” Haru said.

“Okay. Since you asked first we don’t need to ask him, Yui – chan.” Sakura said and then she gave a smile to Yui.

“What is that? Are you trying to kill me?” Haru asked nervously.

“No, you idiot, Yui – chan and I have a talk yesterday. We agreed to go that famous café today. Aisaka – san knows it too. The four of us will be going and since you asked us just now, you’re coming with us. No buts, no arguing, Lucky Pervert – kun.” Sakura said and give Haru a huge smirk on her face.

“Wait, you glutton. You don’t mean that one with “amazing pancakes” I was hearing about.” Haru said.

“Yeah, that’s the one. Why do you asked?” Sakura said.

“Well… I mean it’s full of crowds.” Haru said in low voice like he’s whispering.

“Huh?! What is that, you eroge player?” Sakura said and lean her ears towards Haru.

“I SAID IT’S FULL OF CROWDS, DAMMIT! I DON’T EVEN PLAYED THAT GAME, NOT EVEN ONCE!” Haru yelled at Sakura with angry face.

Sakura snapped and the two of them started to brawl again. The lunch was finished and they all go back to their classes. Haru got a bit upset so he focuses on the exams. He’s so focus that he answered the first exam after the lunch break in merely 10 minutes. All of them got surprised, even the teacher. He passed the exam sheet and said to the teacher that he’s going to the bathroom. When he got to the bathroom he saw Sakura leaving the bathroom. Haru ignored her and then when they passed each other Haru heard some words from Sakura.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Sakura said in a whisper tone.

Haru got surprised and look at her. Sakura is looking at him. He also talked to her.

“Me too, I’m sorry. Well, as an apology let’s go to that place you mentioned earlier. I’ll treat you later on the way home when Yui – san is not with us.” Haru said with a gentle smile on his face.

“Okay. I’ll hold on to that. Good luck on your exam, Haru.” Sakura said with a beautiful smile and leave Haru. Haru just stands there. He forgotten how beautiful that smile is and now he remembers, that smile is the smile the one he really always loved. It’s not as same as Yui and it’s a smile that he missed so much.


	19. A Person with A Promise

The exam is now over. After school they posted the results of the test. Haru, Sakura, Yui and Yukino go together to see the results. Sakura placed 31st out of 300 students. Yui placed 34th out of 300 students, Yukino placed 3rd out of 300 students and Haru placed 1st out of 300 students. Haru felt satisfied when he saw Yui and Sakura’s place, because back last year’s exam, Sakura’s place was on 131st out of 300 students.

“Haru! Haru! I got 31st now!” Sakura said with full of excitement.

“I know, I know. Good job getting there, you really work hard.” Haru said and give Sakura a head pat.

“Whoa, you really scored perfect on all subject. You’re amazing, darling.” Yukino said while staring at the results.

“It really is. Haru – kun, are you a prodigy?” Yui asked with surprised expression.

“That reminds me. Sakura – san, Yui – san, did you know darling only answered the questions for 20 – 30 minutes?” Yukino said to Yui and Sakura.

“Huh? 20 – 30 minutes?!” Yui said in a loud voice.

“For me that’s not really surprising. I mean he did that on middle school, too.” Sakura said with confidence.

“That’s not all. The test after the lunch break he only answered it for less than 10 minutes. They said that that test was the hardest of all test were given today.” Yukino said.

Yui and Sakura look at Haru with the eyes like they saw a god or something. The two of them looked at each other and nod. They looked back to Haru. Both of them placed their one hand to his shoulder.

“Can we please take your brain and let us examine what inside that?” Yui and Sakura said with devil eyes.

“Scary! Can you please stop, you two? I just happened to be lucky.” Haru said while playing with his hair.

“Hey did you hear? Aoi – kun from year 3 class 1 answered the hardest subject for only 10 minutes?” That was the other students were whispering about.

“Crap. Let’s all go home since we saw our place now.” Haru said and started to walk.

“Yes. Let’s go to that famous café!” All three of the girls said.

They walk to the café. When they got there Haru got overwhelmed by the crowd and wants to go home now. Yui cheered him up so that he doesn’t get nervous. They enter the café and the waitress leads them to their table. They got a table beside the window. Haru sits beside the window so that he can’t see the crowd inside the café. They ordered what they want and when it arrived they eat first. When they were done eating Haru decided to talk.

“What are your plans for the summer break?” Haru asked to the three.

“I’m planning to just stay inside the house and do my homework little by little.” Sakura said.

“For me I’m just using my one whole day to finish all my homework and laze around whole summer break.” Yukino answered.

“Well for me, I think I’ll enjoy the days and on last week of the break I’m planning to invite all of you to go to festivals.” Yui said to the three of them.

“Then, in summary all of you will be lazing around in the middle of the break right?” Haru asked.

“Yeah, that’s right.” All of them answered in sync to Haru.

“Wow. All of you are bravely enough to admit that you’ll be lazing around, huh? Well, you see. The Head Master gave this to me.” Haru said and took out the tickets.

Haru give the tickets each one of them. All of them looked at the ticket and they’re eyes got wide open, because of what they saw. It’s a luxurious hot spring water park hotel. The water park pool is opened in morning until afternoon. The hot springs are opened 24/7 and they have a hotel room to stay. The hotel is also providing an all you can eat course for those who have the special tickets. The one like Haru has right now. And on top of it it’s all free. The Head Master paid it all for them.

“Hey, this is why the Head Master called you early in the morning?” Sakura asked with surprised expression.

“Yeah, I’m thinking of not going, because it’s far and waste of time.” Haru said and crossed his arms and lean on the back.

“Let’s all go, Haru – kun. It’s a huge waste not to go.” Yui said with shining eyes.

“That’s right. It’s a huge waste not to go.” Sakura agreed while having a little drool beside her mouth.

“You just want to fool around and have that eat all you can course, right? Well, I assumed that all of us are going then? Let’s pick up the date and buy the things we need.” Haru said and all of them stands up and then leave.

They all went home. Yukino go first in separate ways. She said that she will need some books to read. Haru and Sakura escort Yui to her house.

“See you, Yui – chan!” Sakura said while waving her hand.

“We’ll be going now, Yui – san.” Haru said and bow to Yui.

“Thanks for escorting me, Sakura – chan, Haru – kun, bye – bye.” Yui said while waving her hand and closed the door.

Haru and Sakura left alone. Sakura pulled Haru’s sleeves and looked at him. Haru looked back when he felt that his sleeves are being pulled.

“Okay, okay. What do you want me to treat you?” Haru asked while the two of them are walking.

“Well, how about two vanilla ice cream.” Sakura said to Haru and give him a huge smile.

Haru just smiled gently back to Sakura.

“Then we’re going to Ichinose Park, huh?” Haru said and looked at the sky.

The color of the sky is like a burning bright red fire. Just like the color of Sakura’s eyes. He looked at Sakura who’s also staring at the sky. He began to talk to her on the way to the Ichinose Park.

“It’s pretty, right?” Haru asked to Sakura.

“Yeah, like the sky was surrounded by burning clouds. It was bright red, yet so it’s beautiful.” Sakura said and stare at Haru.

“How many weeks has it been since the two of us will be going to the park alone?” Haru said.

“Well, a lot of things happened. You got a cute girlfriend, you also got into the fight and you gotten engaged by someone. I think fate is playing around to you, huh?” Sakura said to Haru calmly.

“Fate, huh? Hahaha! I think you’re right, but playing with fate is fun.” Haru said with a gentle smile.

“Congratulations for placing 1st place this year again.” Sakura said and looked at Haru.

“Thank you. Congrats to you too for placing 31st place this time. Keep it up, Sakura. You work really hard this time and I saw it all, how you improved and learned.” Haru said and give her another head pat.

All of those talks lead them to Ichinose Park in no time. Sakura sit down on the swing while Haru go to buy some ice creams. Haru go inside the store and took a two vanilla flavored ice cream and one chocolate flavored ice cream. He goes to the counter to pay for it he saw some guys talking to Sakura and pulling her arm. He quickly payed the ice creams and didn’t wait for the change and run as fast as possible to her. When he got there he touched the man’s arm and said.

“What do you think you’re doing to her?” Haru said while taking off the man’s arm to Sakura and he glared at them with scary eyes.

“Huh? Who the hell are you?” The man on the back said to Haru.

Haru squeezed the man’s arm that he’s holding so hard that he falls into his knee. When he let go of the arm he go to Sakura and embraced her from behind.

“I’m this girl boyfriend. Got a problem with that?” Haru said to all of them with his scary eyes still intact.

The man that Haru squeezed arm was now standing up

“Well, I don’t care. Give her to us and we will let you go unharmed.” The man said to Haru with big smirk on his face.

“Sorry if you saw this.” Haru whispered to Sakura’s ears.

Sakura got scared a bit, because she thinks something bad will happen and the way Haru phrase that sentence.

“I’m sorry, but I won’t give her to you even if you beat me to death. In fact you won’t be able to make me sweat. If you’re going to fight me, then be sure to keep dancing with me all the way until I satisfied.” Haru said with evil eyes and smirk back to them.

All of them felt a little bit scared from what they heard, even Sakura got scared. All of them step one foot backward. They got nervous and the man standing in front gives a sign to the one on the back. He ran to Haru whose still hugging Sakura with his fist are ready to punch him. Haru reached at his back and pulled out a cutter and raise the blade. When the guy was about to be in his range, he let go of Sakura for a second and punched the guy. When the guy falls down and tried to get up he hugged back at Sakura and pointed the cutter in the throat of the guy and glared at him with deadly intent around Haru’s aura.

“I’m giving you a second chance to flee. If you still want to continue its fine by me, but just be sure to amuse me with your entire dance or else all of you won’t be able to go home in one piece today.” Haru said and his killing intent is leaking out of his body.

All of them including Sakura felt like that, he really will do what he just said.

“All of you go back now! We can’t take this guy. This guy is a demon.” The guy said and all of them go outside the park running.

Haru released Sakura and hide the cutter again on his back. Sakura touch and looked at Haru’s face around.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Haru asked.

Sakura let go of her hold to Haru’s face and sit down again on the swing. Haru pick up the bag that have the ice cream on it and give it to Sakura.

“Here, two vanilla ice creams.” Haru said and hand over the ice creams to Sakura.

“Thank you.” Sakura said and get the ice cream and opened it.

“Sorry you have to see that scene.” Haru said and sit down on the swing.

“Don’t bother it. To be honest I was scared, because I felt like you’re a different person. Then while you holding me I suddenly think that what if you change your personality like that, I think I’ll be super scared, but the warmth you giving me while you were hugging me are so calming, like I was in the clouds.” Sakura said with calm – scared tone of voice while looking down and swinging back and forth.

“Sakura…” Haru said.

Haru didn’t finish his saying, because he saw something falling from Sakura. Sakura lift her head and looked at Haru. Haru got surprised when he saw Sakura crying. He stands up and goes to her front. Sakura looked up to him. Haru pulled Sakura’s arm and hug her again, but this time it’s like he’s comforting her.

“I promise to you, I won’t be like what you were saying. I’m going to be what you always known. I’m always going to be your anti – social, childhood best friend and the person who made a promise to you. Don’t worry and I’ll be the person you always remember.” Haru said with a calm voice.

Sakura hugged him back and cried. Haru didn’t let go of her hold to Sakura. While Sakura is crying in her mind she’s saying something.

“Please, break up with Yui – chan. I want you, only you. I love you, Haru. Please love me back and be mine. I just give you to Yui – chan, because I thought that I might forget about you, but I was wrong. Please. I know it’s selfish, but please break up with her and be mine. I want to be selfish now. Continue hugging me like this.” This is what she’s thinking when she’s crying on Haru.

The warmth of Haru’s hug, the memories they shared together, and the feelings she can’t ever let go. It’s all because of this that she’s crying harder. When Sakura calmed down Haru decided to go home since it’s dark and late. He escorted Sakura to her house and go home to his own house.

“I’m home, Mom” Haru said while taking off his shoes.

“Huh? Darling, welcome home, Mafuyu – san is in the convenient store. She said that when you got home go to your room she has a surprise to you.” Yukino said and go to the kitchen to get some water.

“Okay. Thank you for the information.” Haru said and go inside his room.

When he opened the door the lights was closed. He opened the lights and saw a box that was wrapped in a light blue colored wrapper. He opened it and saw a Play Station 5 gaming set. He can’t believe that his mother brought it for him.

“Did you like OUR present, Haru?” A voice of a woman said from the door of his room.

Haru turned his head to see who was it and saw his mother standing in the door with a sweet, calm smile. Mafuyu come inside the room and go to Haru. She hugged Haru.

“Congratulation for getting first place in your exam, and getting accepted in the Harvard University with a full score, Haru, you made US proud.” Mafuyu said while hugging Haru.

“Thank you, Mom. So it’s not just from you? Wait, it’s so expensive. How did you afford this?” Haru asked and Mafuyu let go of her hug to Haru.

“Yeah, it’s from me and your useless old man. I was saving my money from the day you took the exam and your old man filled up the rest. Well, it is really expensive, but if it’s for you, I and your Father will give it to you when we saw that you really deserved it.” Mafuyu said with a beautiful smile.

Haru smiled back to her and hug Mafuyu.

“Thank you really so much, Mom.” Haru said to his mother.

When they were finished talking they went downstairs and eat dinner. Haru told to his mother about their trip on summer break and Mafuyu gave them an ok. When they finished eating Mafuyu washed the plates and Yukino dry them with clean cloth and put it back to the drawer. Haru go to his room and set up the PS5 he received from his mother. When he’s done setting the game his phone rings.

“Hello, Sakura, What’s the matter?” Haru asked over the phone.

“I need you right now, Haru.” Sakura said with a sad voice tone. 


	20. Comforting

Haru run as quick as he can to Sakura’s house as soon as he heard Sakura’s voice, he knocked on the door, but no one answered. He tries to open the door and it’s unlock. He quickly opened it and run to Sakura’s room. When he got there he saw Sakura sitting in the floor while crying and her face is buried on her pillow.

“Sakura, what happened? Are you all right?” Haru asked and sit beside her.

Sakura didn’t reply for couple of seconds. She just cries.

“You’re not going anywhere far, right?” Sakura asked while still crying.

Haru got surprised by it. He tries to play it cool and just patted her head.

“I’m not going anywhere, idiot. Remember what I said in the park when we just innocent children? I promise that won’t ever leave you. So, what happened?” Haru said while patting Sakura’s head.

“When I got home I take a bath first and eat. When I’m done I lie on my bed and dozed off to sleep. And then I have a nightmare.” Sakura said and lift her head and looked at Haru.

“What kind of nightmare is that?” Haru asked and put down his hand.

“You will leave me here and go to somewhere far away. I tried to stop you, but I was too late to realize it. You already got away when I tried to stop you. That dream made me so sad. When I wake up I saw myself crying and because of that I tried to call you and confirm if you’re still here.” Sakura said and started to cry again.

Haru grabbed her head and lean it to his shoulder.

“If I will ever leave you behind that was the time I was in my grave.” Haru said.

“I’m scared. I’m scared. Please don’t leave me all alone.” Sakura said to Haru and clings to his arm and pulled his shirt. She just cries and cries the whole night until she passed out.

Haru carry Sakura to her bed. He lies down Sakura and put her blanket since it was cold. He turn off the lights and was about to leave. He felt someone tugged his shirt from behind.

“Please stay tonight.” Sakura said and let go of Haru’s shirt

“I can’t, Sakura. I don’t have a change of clothes. I don’t have a place to sleep.” Haru said and face Sakura.

“For clothes you can borrow from my father. For the place to sleep…” Sakura said and move to her right to make some space on her bed.

“You can sleep beside me. We can sleep to this bed together.” Sakura said and tapped the bed.

“You know I can’t right? We both know that I have a girlfriend now, right?” Haru said and patted Sakura’s head.

Sakura don’t want that so she grabbed Haru’s hand and pulled him to her bed and side. She hugged him so he can’t get out.

“Please stay here. I need you. It’s just for today and today only. Forget about Yui – chan for now and think of only me. I know it’s selfish of me, but let me be selfish for now.” Sakura said and still hugged Haru.

“Okay, just for now.” Haru said.

Sakura let go of Haru and he face the opposite direction to Sakura. Haru felt someone grabbed at his back.

“Thank you.” Sakura said and closed her eyes.

“You’re welcome.” Haru said and smile gently.

Haru also fell asleep and the next thing he knows that it was morning and it’s only 6 in the morning and Sakura was still asleep. He plans to go home now and grab some paper and pen. He write that his going home and he will cook some breakfast for her. She just eats it and if she needs him just calls him. He placed it in the lamp table beside her bed. He goes out of the room and goes home. When he got back home his mother was cooking some breakfast.

“Good morning, Mom.” Haru said and go to the refrigerator to get some water.

“Good morning. Where are you last night? You are not on your room.” Mafuyu asked.

“I’m at Sakura’s she just have an emergency.” Haru said and put back the water inside the refrigerator.

“Oh, okay. What will you have to drink, coffee or tea?” Mafuyu asked.

“I’ll have coffee.” Haru said and sits down.

“Here. Now was your summer break right?” Mafuyu asked and goes back to cooking.

“Yeah, next week Aisaka – san, Yui – san, Sakura and I will be going on a trip that I told you last time. We will be there for three days and two nights.” Haru said and take a sip on his coffee.

“Oh, that one with a hot spring, right? Just enjoy yourselves.” Mafuyu said and put a plate in front of Haru.

“Thanks for the food.” Haru said and put his hands together.

He ate his breakfast and go to his room. He powered on the ps5 he received yesterday and plays until noon. His phone rings and saw a text from Yui.

“Good afternoon, Haru – kun. Are you free today? Well, can we go on a date now? If you’re just free, but if you have plans it’s okay to refuse.” This is what on the text Haru just received.

Haru smile a little and replied to Yui’s text to him. He sent it and save his game. Haru go to his closet and find something to wear and pick up his white shirt, dark blue polo long sleeve and his light brown pants. He took a shower and get ready to leave.

“Where are you going that you’re dressing so casual, darling?” Yukino asked from the door.

“Yui – san texted me and said she wants to hang out. Well, I don’t have any plans so I’ll go with her.” Haru said and put on some cologne.

“Going on a date, huh? Just a reminder we also have a trip next week, so don’t spend too much. Good luck, darling.” Yukino said while waving to Haru and go out of Haru’s room.

Haru was about to leave, but Mafuyu called him. Haru go to his mother and asked.

“What is it, Mom?” Haru asked to his mother.

“Well, your father called just now and he wants me to go with him in Brazil. He got some emergency and needs my help and my flight is tonight. Here, catch.” Mafuyu said and throw something.

“The spare key? Why did you give this to me? You should give this to Aisaka – san, since I’ll go out.” Haru said while holding the key.

“She said that she won’t go out since it’s hot. That’s why I’ll give that to you. Also I’ll tell to your father to leave some money in your account for the trip and also for daily expenses.” Mafuyu said.

“Okay, got it. Then did you prepare your luggage?” Haru asked.

“Yes, I’ll just take a shower and go to the airport. Good luck with your date.” Mafuyu said and give Haru a head pat before going to the bathroom.

Haru hide the key to his chest pocket so that it won’t get lost. He goes to the meeting destination. When he arrived he saw Yui standing beside the clock pole and looking to her watch. He goes to her side and called out to her.

“Yui – san, I’m sorry I’m late. My mother and I talked about something before I leave the house.” Haru said while scratching the back of his head.

“It’s alright. I just got here. Shall we go now?” Yui said and hold Haru’s hand.

They go to the mall and do some shopping together. Yui picked some clothes for Haru. When they were done shopping they go to the arcade and played a whole lot of games. They go to the photo booth and took some photo for memories. They also go to a karaoke bar and sings together. When they were done they go to the family restaurant they ate together. When they were about to go home Yui asked Haru to stop by to somewhere.

“Is this the place Yui – san?” Haru asked while looking up on the sign of a bookstore.

“Yeah, I want some books to buy now.” Yui said and go inside the store. She picked up the book she wanted and buy it.

“Haru – kun, I’m ready to leave now.” Yui said to Haru.

“Oh, then let’s go home.” Haru said and hold Yui’s hand and leave the store.

Haru escorted Yui until to her house. When Yui got inside the house Haru left while walking his phone rings. He answered it.

“Hello, Sakura? Are you fine now?” Haru asked over the phone

“Wrong! It’s not Sakura – chan. It’s Yukino – chan.” Yukino said with lively tone of voice.

“Aisaka – san? Why did you have Sakura’s phone?” Haru asked.

“Well, she’s here. She’s just on the bathroom so you need to go back right now. I think you have an important meeting with her unannounced.” Yukino said.

“Okay, got it. I’ll be on my way now. Just told her to wait in my room, also hide that book to your room.” Haru said.

“Roger.” Yukino said and hanged up the call.

Haru speed up his pace and go home. When he got home the door is locked so he used the spare key that his Mom given to him earlier. He opened the door and it was just silence that he heard.

“I’m home.” Haru said while taking of his shoes

“Darling, welcome home. She’s n your room waiting for you.” Yukino said while pointing to her right.

“Got it, thank you, Aisaka – san. Right, did you hide it?” Haru asked while getting upstairs.

“Yes, I hide it in my own bookshelf. Just get it if you need it.” Yukino said and go inside her room.

Haru opened the door of his room and found Sakura lying on his bed. Sakura fell asleep waiting for Haru, so he wakes her up.

“Sakura, wake up.” Haru said while shaking her.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Haru smiling to her gently. She stands up and faced Haru.

“Sorry. I slept in your bed. I was waiting for you to come back.” Sakura said to Haru.

“Why? You want something for me?” Haru asked and sits down on the bed.

“Nothing much, I just want to thank you for comforting yesterday. I was so lame for calling you on something like that.” Sakura said and sits beside on Haru and lean her head on his shoulder.

“It’s not lame. I’m your best friend, so lean on me whenever you want. Be it a lame reason or as big as the sun. I’ll be there to support you. Remember what they call me in our middle school days?” Haru said and head path Sakura while her head is still on his shoulder.

“Of course, thank you for your support, Cold Hearted Lone Genius.” Sakura said to Haru while closing her eyes and smiling gently

“That nickname is really lame.” Haru said with awkward smile.

“Haru, when did you buy that ps5? That’s expensive right?” Sakura asked while pointing to the console.

“Well, I didn’t buy it. Mom and Dad did. You want to play?” Haru asked to Sakura.

“Really? Yey! I’ll pick a game okay?” Sakura said while looking at the shelf.

Sakura is looking at the shelf and thinking a game where she can beat Haru. She saw the NBA 2K20 game and pick it and show it to Haru.

“Hey, Haru, I want this one.” Sakura said and hand over the game to Haru.

“Okay. What is the punishment for the loser?” Haru asked while setting up the console.

“How about the winner gets to order the loser 5 times, whatever it is. It’s absolute and no arguments.” Sakura explained to Haru.

“It’s accepted. Prepare to lose Sakura. I won’t go easy on you.” Haru said with confidence.

“Pretty confident for someone who’s really not playing basketball, what are you making me do if you win? Pervert things?” Sakura said to Haru in teasing tone.

“Why not? I mean, it’s ABSOLUTE.” Haru said with a huge smirk on his face.

“Oh, I wonder what Yui – chan’s reaction when she heard that coming from you.” Sakura said it with a face like she’s already the winner.

The two of them continue their game while teasing each other. Time past and now it’s already in the last quarter of the game and Haru lead by two points on Sakura. Sakura had the ball and the time is almost up. Sakura make a three point shot before the time ends. The ball bounces to the side of the rim and fall inside the basket making Sakura lead by one point to Haru. Sakura wins the game.

“Hurray!! I win, Haru. Hahaha” Sakura said while standing up and make her two arms upward like making a victory pose.

“What are your 5 wishes?” Haru asked and fix the console then put back the game to the shelf.

“I’ll use them when I want something so that you can’t disobey me.” Sakura said with a smug look.

“Okay, if that’s what you want. It’s late, are you going home now?” Haru asked to Sakura and looked at his phone to check the time.

“Yeah. Thanks for the comfort again this time. I appreciate it, a lot.” Sakura said with a gentle smile.

“You’re welcome. I‘ll walk you home, since its dark now. We can ride the bike so that we can be a little fast.” Haru said to Sakura.

“Thank you. Let’s go now.” Sakura said to Haru.

They go outside the room and saw Yukino in the kitchen. Haru goes closer to her and talked to her.

“Aisaka – san, I’ll escort Sakura to her house. Please watch the house for me and I’ll be back as soon as possible. And when I get back we should…” Haru didn’t finish his sentence, because Yukino suddenly talked.

“Darling, I love you.” Yukino said and pulled Haru’s collar and pull him towards her face.

“I love you so damn much!” Yukino said in a loud voice.

Haru got surprised on Yukino’s behavior. Suddenly Yukino pulled again Haru and suddenly kissed him. It surprised Haru and Sakura that they both froze up.


	21. I am Not!

Haru and Sakura got surprised on how Yukino acting. She suddenly kissed Haru. When Yukino let go of Haru’s lips Yukino just fell on the floor on her knees. Sakura checked on her and saw that she falls asleep.

“That taste on Aisaka – san just now is alcohol, but we don’t have any.” Haru said while blushing and wiping his mouth.

“Haru, I think it’s because of this.” Sakura said and handed a piece of wrapper to Haru.

Haru get the wrapper and read the name written on it. He makes a weird expression when he reads the name.

“It’s a Whiskey BonBon. It’s an alcoholic candy that my mother buys the other day.” Haru said.

“That means Aisaka – san thought that it was some kind of a chocolate candy?” Sakura asked while holding Yukino on her shoulder so that she won’t fall.

“Probably, just how many did she eat?” Haru said while picking up the wrapper below the table.

“Just leave them be for now. Let’s take Aisaka – san to her room.” Sakura said to Haru.

Haru take Yukino’s arms and place it to his shoulders. Haru carried Yukino to her room while sleeping. He placed her to the bed and put on the blanket. Sakura and Haru closed the lights and door. They walked downstairs after that.

“Well, that’s a surprised. I thought she lose her mind when she kissed you.” Sakura said with an annoying face.

“I got surprised too, you know. Well, let’s get you home and I’ll be sleeping when I got back. I’m so tired today.” Haru said while both of them going downstairs.

Haru and Sakura go outside the house and Haru escorted her until to her house. When Sakura got home Haru walked slowly while looking at the stars that were shining brightly like diamonds. He extended his arm like he was reaching them.

“Stars sure are pretty. Well, like the old saying stars can only shine when darkness come. That’s why you were always shining Sakura, because you have me, the darkness that you need to shine.” Haru said and put down his hands and goes home.

When he got home he remembers that his mother won’t be coming home today onwards. He locked the door and go to his room. He set his alarm and go to sleep. He fall asleep fast because of the tiredness, when he opened his eyes the sun was about to rise.

“It’s still early, but it’s been a while since I jog.” Haru said to himself and put on his track suit and running shoes.

He goes outside and jogs. His goal is run at least for 3 kilometers. When he finished he go back to the house and found Yukino still sleeping. Since it’s still a bit early he didn’t wake her up. He goes to the kitchen and cook breakfast. When he finished preparing breakfast he wakes Yukino up to eat breakfast.

“Wake up, Aisaka – san. The breakfast is ready.” Haru said while shaking her.

Yukino twitch and opened her eyes finding Haru in front of her.

“Good morning, darling. Ouch, my head hurts.” Yukino said while touching her head.

“Do you remember what happened last night, Aisaka – san?” Haru asked and sit down.

“I can only remember what happened is that I got hungry and find something on the kitchen and saw some candy. After that I can’t remember.” Yukino said while touching her head.

“You just go and sleep. I’ll handle what needs to be done today. I’ll just also call Yui – san and Sakura to nurse you today. Does your head hurt?” Haru said and stands up.

“Yeah.” Yukino said.

“It seems like you need to have some medicine for hang over. I’ll buy one at the convenient store later. I’ll make you porridge instead. Just lie down there and don’t move.” Haru said and go out of the room.

He took out his phone and text Sakura and Yui to come to his house and nurse Yukino and buy some hang over medicine. While he was waiting for them he makes porridge. When his about to finish he heard someone knocking at the door. He goes there and opened the door. He saw Yui holding a bag full of various things and Sakura holding nothing.

“Yui – san, May I ask that bag you’re holding full of things is that only from you?” Haru asked.

“Yeah, why?” Yui said with a confused expression.

“How about you, Sakura – san, didn’t you at least buys her a medicine?” Haru asked with awkward expression.

“Haru, more importantly than that and that woman too, can we go inside? It’s bad manner to keep a maiden waiting.” Sakura said with a smile, but with a pissed tone of voice.

Haru let them inside the house and they part ways. Haru goes to the kitchen to finish his cooking and Sakura and Yui go to Yukino’s room. Sakura knocked on the door three times.

“It’s open.” Yukino said with a low voice.

Sakura opens the door and Yui entered first

“Aisaka – san, are you okay?” Yui asked while going inside the room.

“Good morning, Hulk. Are you still breathing?” Sakura said with a huge smirk and her voice is like she’s teasing Yukino.

“Why does it like seems you want me to disappear Sakura – san? Are you that scared of me?” Yukino said and give back a smirk to Sakura.

“Scared of you? Why?” Sakura asked.

“Reminder, I’m not here just to attend to school. Don’t forget, I’m engage to darling. Also, Yui – san, the battle is not over yet.” Yukino said with confidence.

“I’m not backing down. It’s clear who Haru – kun will pick.” Yui answered to Yukino.

Yukino just smile to the two of them. She looked at Sakura with a serious look, but smiling and then she looked at Yui while smiling.

“Yui – san, did you know the manga titled Go-toubun no Hanayome? In English, The Quintessential Quintuplets.” Yukino asked.

“Yeah, and why is that on the topic?” Yui asked with confusion.

“You know that there are five heroines and on top of that they were all quintuplets’ sisters. Ichika, the eldest sister, Nino the second sister, Miku, the middle sister, Yotsuba, the fourth sister and there’s Itsuki, the youngest, all of them fall in love on one guy, right?

“Yeah, you’re right.” Yui answered.

“Now, Ichika, the eldest, Nino the second sister, and Miku, the middle sister, they all tried to make Fuutaro, the main character, to fall in love to them, right?” Yukino said to Yui.

“That’s right. All three of them tried so hard just to be noticed and their feelings. Since Fuutaro didn’t has any romantic interest to others. So, what is your point, Aisaka – san?” Yui asked.

“They tried so hard. They do the offensive part and flirt and all. There’s the pool scene too. Nino and Miku tried to seduce him, but who wins on Fuutaro’s heart in the end again? Who did he pick out of the five sisters again?” Yukino asked again with a smile and while leaning her ear towards Yui.

Yui froze up and looking down. She’s hesitating to answer Yukino any further.

“It’s Y - Yotsuba, the fourth sister.” Yui answered nervously.

“Let me ask you for one last time, Yui – san. I think you now my point right? Here is the question for you and it’s the last. What Yotsuba did? Did she flirt and tries to win over Fuutaro?” Yukino asked again.

“No, she didn’t. She only talked to him and she just has fun with him. That’s all.” Yui said while shaking.

“Yui – chan…” Sakura said.

Sakura was going to touch Yui, but Yui clench her fist and talked back to Yukino.

“So, are you saying that Haru – kun will pick you?” Yui asked to Yukino.

“No not a chance that he’ll pick me. Let me tell you something important. Yui – san, it’s up to you to believe me or not, but darling won’t pick you… or me. He won’t be picking any of us TWO.” Yukino said with a serious expression and looked down.

Yui got surprised and froze up.

“Huh? What are you saying?” Yui asked.

“It’s like what I said. I need to sleep now, my head hurt. Good night and thank you for the medicine, Yui – san, I appreciate it.” Yukino said and lie down to the bed and cover herself.

“I’ll go home, Sakura – chan. I need some time for myself. I’ll tell myself to Haru – kun. Have a good day.” Yui said and go out of the room.

Sakura want to stop Yui, but she didn’t. She thought that she needs to be with herself for now. Yui go downstairs and fix herself and go to the kitchen. She saw Haru preparing the food in a tray and was about to leave the kitchen. Haru saw her in the corner of his eye.

“Ah, Yui – san, sorry for the trouble, I’ll pay for the cost on what you brought today. How much is it?” Haru asked and bring out his wallet.

“Haru – kun, no need for that, I’ll be going now. I have something came up. I’m sorry. I’ll see you at the day of the trip.” Yui said and go running out of the house.

Haru left there confused. He brings the food to Yukino’s room and when he enters the room he saw Sakura sitting on the chair while reading a book and Yukino is sleeping. Haru place the tray to the table.

“Sakura, when Aisaka – san wakes up tell her to eat it and drink her medicine. I will be downstairs cleaning the house. Thank you.” Haru said.

“Sure.” Sakura just said coldly.

“What’s wrong? You seem out?” Haru asked.

“Nothing, I’m just at a good part. I’ll watch over her and go do what you will be doing.” Sakura said while not looking at Haru.

“Okay, thank you.” Haru said and just go outside.

When Haru got downstairs Sakura closed the book she’s reading and asked Yukino with serious tone of voice.

“I know you know something, Aisaka – san?” Sakura said and stands up and put back the book.

“Let’s see, I think I don’t know what you were talking about.” Yukino said and also stands up from her bed and go to a sitting position.

Yukino grabbed the tray with the porridge and her medicine. She took the spoon and took some of the hot porridge. She blows on it so it cools a little. She took a bite and made a happy face like that saying it’s delicious. Sakura got pissed off and clench her fist. She faced Yukino and stands beside her.

“Don’t lie to me! I know that you are hiding something important from me and Yui – chan!” Sakura shouted to Yukino while clenching her fist.

Yukino put down the spoon and face Sakura to her direction.

“I’m not hiding something from you or Yui – san. If you don’t understand that, then you can’t found out the truth, Sakura – san.” Yukino said to her with a serious look.

“You’re starting to pisses me off, Aisaka – san, just answer the damn question!” Sakura said with furious and totally pissed off look.

“You know what, Sakura – san? Fine, I’ll give you a handicap. It’s true that I don’t hiding something from you, but like I said. I AM NOT hiding something.” Yukino said to her and emphasize those words.

“That doesn’t answered my question, Aisaka – san.” Sakura said with pissed expression.

“It does answered you’re question.” Yukino said and drinks her medicine.

Sakura can’t take it anymore. She’s so pissed off to her and about to explode. She holds it and turned around to Yukino.

“Whatever. I’m going home now.” Sakura said and was about to open the door, but Yukino said something that makes her stop.

“Hanabira Sakura – san, you like – no, you love Aoi Haru – kun, right?” Yukino said.

Sakura looked at her direction again with serious and surprised look.

“Bullseye!” Yukino said with a smirk in her face.

Sakura look down to her feet a few moments and opened the door and go out of the room. She closed the door and go down. She reached the living room and saw Haru.

“Hey, Haru? I’ll be going home now. Mother texted me and said that she needs something at the grocery store and wants me to buy it.” Sakura said to Haru.

“Ah, okay. Thanks for your time, Sakura. Say hi for me to your mother.” Haru said to Sakura and wave to her goodbye.

Sakura waved back to him and go out of the house. Haru left alone in the living room and continue the cleaning. It’s passed noon when he finished so he just make an instant ramen for himself. He remembered Yukino and checked up on her. He reached to her room and knocked, but no one answered so he thinks that she was just sleeping. He goes to his room and eats the ramen while making his homework. When evening came someone knocked at Haru’s door.

“It’s open.” Haru said.

The door opened and Yukino go inside the room.

“Darling, is there anything to eat? You still haven’t make dinner.” Yukino said and pointed to the wall clock on Haru’s room.

Haru looked at the clocked and now its 8:00pm.

“Ah, sorry, I’ll make something now. Let’s head downstairs.” Haru said and go outside and closed the door of his room.

He prepared the food and served at Yukino. They ate together and after that they washed the plates. When they are done Haru checked his phone, but either Sakura or Yui hasn’t text him so he was worried. Several days later and still has no reply from the other two. Haru keep to text to them, but they don’t answer. He goes to their house, but they don’t want to see him, and now in the evening he texted them again. He received a reply from the two saying that the plan will be like what they discuss. Haru just closed the phone and sleeps. The next time he opened his eyes it’s now the long awaited trip with Yui, Yukino, and Sakura.


	22. Hot Spring

The day when Haru, Yukino, Yui, and Sakura are going to the hot spring resort has arrived. They all meet in front of the Ichinose Park at 5 in the morning since the trip will be taking a long time. Haru and Yukino arrived first. They waited for Sakura and Yui to arrive. After 5 minutes of waiting they both arrived.

“Haru!” Sakura shouted while waving her left hand from a bit far distance to get his attention.

Haru just waved back to her.

“Good morning, Haru, Aisaka - san” Sakura said when she got close to them.

“Good morning, Sakura – san, thanks for the other day.” Yukino said and smile to Sakura like nothing happened to them.

Sakura and Yui got what the meaning of that. They just played along so that the trip won’t get ruined because of that argument. Yui just looked at Haru and stand in front of him.

“Good morning, Haru – kun. Sorry we’re late.” Yui said and bow her head to Haru.

“It’s nothing. Shall we be going now?” Haru said.

“Yeah!” Yukino, Yui, and Sakura said in lively spirit while raising one of their hands.

They take the bus to go to the Shinkansen Bullet Train Station. When they arrived at the station they buy the tickets and go inside the bullet train. They find their seats and was about to leave. Haru and Yui were seating beside each other and Sakura and Yukino is seating beside to each other.

“Hey, I brought some cards to past some time. Want to play some old maid? The loser has to treat the rest of us to some milk juices on the resort. They said that the resort has a very delicious milk juice there.” Sakura said and brings out the cards from her backpack with glittering eyes.

The train started moving and they are now traveling to get to the Hot Spring Resort.

“You three should play. I brought my own.” Haru said and pulled out from his backpack a Nintendo Switch and put on an earphone.

“Well, Haru – kun is out. Let’s start the game.” Yui said to the other two.

Sakura shuffle the cards and distribute it to them. Sakura got the Joker and it was Yukino’s turn to pick a card since their rotation of turn is clock wise. They took card turn by turn. The first to finish is Yui. Sakura has only two cards left. The Joker to her left and an Ace to her right, Yukino nervously picking a card and when she decided what to pick she pick the left card that was a Joker.

“Aw, I lost, huh?” Yukino said.

“Aisaka – san, I’ll have a strawberry milk juice.” Sakura said with a huge smile and making a peace sign that makes a letter V for Victory.

“I’ll have chocolate milk juice, please. Thanks” Yui said and smiled to her.

“Sure, sure, I lose fair and square.” Yukino said with a calm expression.

Haru took out his earphone and hide it in his bag with along the Nintendo Switch. He stands up and put his bag on his seat.

“I’m going to the bathroom. Watch my bag for me, thanks.” Haru said to them and go to the bathroom.

When he got inside the bathroom the three girls got quite all of a sudden.

“Let’s forget about that argument for now and enjoy this trip since it’s free. I want to enjoy my summer break. I call a ceasefire, sounds good for you, Aisaka – san?” Sakura said to break the silence and looked at Yukino.

“Sure. Well, personally I’m not going to bring that up. Besides, Yui – san here was able to understand what it means.” Yukino said to them.

“Okay. Without holding back let’s enjoy this free vacation!” Yui said and placed her hand to the front of Sakura and Yukino.

Sakura and Yukino looked at each another and then smile and nodded to each other. They both placed their hands to the top of Yui’s hand.

“Yeah!” The three of them said in sync.

“It’s seems a bit late, but you can call me on my first name.” Yukino said to them.

“Roger.” Sakura and Yui said.

Haru got back to their seat and saw the three of them was talking to each other.

“What a nice atmosphere. When I left earlier it feels like a war.” Haru said and get his bag and sits down.

“It’s just your imagination, Haru – kun. Look a staff is coming. Let’s order something to eat. I’m starving.” Yui said to Haru.

The female staff come to their sides and asked them what they want.

“I’ll have an iced coffee, black and this chicken fried rice bowl set with veggies.” Haru said and while pointing in his fingers on the name of his orders.

“I’ll have the same, but make my drink an iced tea.” Yukino said to the staff.

“I’ll have a roasted beef tongue and my drink is ice cold chocolate milk.” Yui said to the staff.

“I’ll have the same, too, but make it two.” Sakura said with a cheerful smile.

All of them looked at her including the staff with a surprised expression. The female staffs gives off an awkward smile to them.

“O – Okay. Is that all, our dear guest?” The female staff asked to them with a awkward smile

“Y – Yes. Thank you so much.” Haru said and bow his head a little bit.

The female staffs takes her leave and go asked the other guest. Haru looked at Sakura that was currently looking at the window beside her.

“Hey.” Haru said to her.

“What?” Sakura said and didn’t bother to look at Haru.

“You’re really that hungry, Sakura?” Haru asked again.

Then a loud grumble of stomach noise comes out of nowhere. Sakura who’s looking at the scenery outside suddenly blushed. She took out her line of sight in the scenery and look at them with a smirk. She spread her arms like a wings.

“As if you can tell what it was telling with just a sound.” Sakura said proudly.

“Well, how can I say it? Sakura is Sakura, after all.” Haru said and smiled.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Sakura said with a little bit of irritated tone of voice.

“What I’m saying is that your glutton personality is what I like the most.” Haru said with a gentle tone.

Sakura blushed from ear to ear, because of what she heard from Haru. She’s so happy that she doesn’t know how to react to that.

“Smooth.” Yukino said with a smirk on her face.

While Yui is just glaring at Haru with an intense look, she gives off an aura like if Haru speaks again he will regret it.

“Thank you for the wait, our dear guests. Here’s your order for lunch.” The female staffs said and give the food to them one by one.

“Thank you for the good!” All of them said in sync and put their hands together.

They ate their lunches and full themselves. When they finished eating they waited for about five minutes and they arrived at the station they will be going. They go out of the bullet train and stretch their body. They grabbed their bags and took a taxi to ride and get to the resort. After twenty minutes of riding the taxi they now arrived at the resort. It’s like a luxurious hotel. All of them can’t believe that they are going to stay here for free.

“W – Well, let’s go inside now.” Sakura said and lead them and go inside.

When they got inside a female worker that was also around their age and wearing a white kimono and her hair is tied beautifully greet them.

“Welcome to our establishment and enjoy your stay here.” The female worker said and bows her head.

“Thank you so much for the formal greeting. We got a reservation. Here is the ticket for that.” Haru said politely and hand over the four tickets to the staff.

“Ah, are you Aoi Haru – sama? We were waiting for your arrival. Please follow me to your room. The reservation room for you is two rooms. One of the rooms is for 3 people and the other is for single person only, but we were asked to be sure to make them beside each other.” The female staff explained to them while walking to their room.

“Thank you so much, um…” Haru said while thinking what is her name.

“It’s Sora. My name is Akari Sora. It’s pronounces as White Sky.” The girl said and bowed her head to them.

“Nice to meet you, Akira – san, like you said I’m Aoi Haru, pronounces as Blue Spring. This is Aisaka Yukino, pronounces to be like snow. This Yuichiro Yui pronounces as gentle cloth. And just some nobody” Haru said while pointing to Sakura.

Sakura smack Haru in the head.

“I’m Hanabira Sakura. It’s pronounces as Cherry Blossom Petals.” Sakura introduced herself with a bright smile.

“Nice to meet you all, this is your respective rooms. Aoi Haru – sama is here on the right and the three girls are here.” Sora said to them.

“Thanks a lot, Akari – san, here, it’s not much, but please take it.” Haru said and handed a box of cookies and a 2000 yen to Sora.

“Thank you so much for these gifts. I hope you all enjoy the resort. Well then, I shall take my leave.” Sora said to them and leaves.

“What a great girl. She has good manners and she’s great at working.” Haru said.

“Don’t tell me that this guy just raised a flag to her so casually?” Sakura said with a disgust look on Haru.

“I think so too.” Yui said.

“I think so three.” Yukino said in agreed.

All of them are looking at Haru with a disgust look. They’re looking at him like a trash.

“Hey, wait a minute. What is that look? Even Yui – san.” Haru said to them.

“Why don’t you just flirt with her, instead of putting our luggage inside the room, Haru – kun?” Yui said in irritated tone, but she was smiling.

“It’s not what I mean. I’m just praising her.” Haru explained to them.

They just ignore him and go inside their room and left Haru alone outside. When the girls got inside the room Haru let a sigh and pick up his bags and go inside the room. He saw the beautiful scenery on the balcony. It has a single bed and a mini island set up of sofa and TV. He puts his bags in the bed and changes his clothes. He goes outside the room and knocked at the door of Yui.

“Yui – san, are you done changing?” Haru asked.

“Almost, just wait for us at the entrance, Trash – kun.” Yui shouted in irritated tone.

“Okay, got -” Haru stopped on his sentence and realize what Yui just called him.

He just ignored it, because he might just mishear it. He goes to the entrance of the hotel and waited for them a few minutes later all three of them are walking to Haru’s direction. They called him and to him.

“Haru, thanks for the wait.” Sakura said while waving her hands to him.

Sakura was wearing a white plain t shirt that underneath it was a red swimsuit that fit for her. Beside her is Yui that wearing her swimsuit. It was a dark blue and with white straps. Yukino is wearing a pitch black swimsuit and her hair was tied up. You can see the fair white skin up to her neck and how the swimsuit saw tied up in full view. The black color of the swimsuit is good pair for her white hair and pale skin.

“How I look, Haru – kun?” Yukino asked while fidgeting in shyness.

“You look great on those, Yui – san.” Haru said with a gentle smile.

“Thank you, Haru – kun.” Yui said with a huge smile on her face and hugged Haru.

Haru got surprised to it and blushed, because he can feel something soft in his chest. Yukino got jealous of it and go besides Haru. She grabbed his arm and pressed it on her.

“No fair. How about me, darling?” Yukino said and pushing Haru’s arm to her.

Haru got a big problem; He thinks that if it continues he might lose it. He looks at Sakura that was standing on the side. She was looking at him too. He make a signal that he needs help. Sakura understands it, but she just ignored him.

“You three look great on those. Can we please have a normal space?” Haru said while blushing.

Yui and Yukino give him space and when Haru calmed down Sakura suddenly grabbed Yukino’s hands.

“Yukino – san, accompany me to the sauna.” Sakura said and trying to pull her.

“I don’t want to. I’ll stay on darling side. Besides what can we gain by going to the sauna?” Yukino said while pulling her back too.

“Because I know two people that gained weight previously.” Sakura said and stopped pulling Yukino.

A stray bullet of consciousness suddenly hit its mark. Yukino realize that she did gain too much weight, because she lazes around the house and doing nothing, but eating.

“S – Sakura – san, what are you waiting for? L – Let’s go to the sauna right now. I’ll leave you behind if you don’t hurry up.” Yukino said in nervousness.

“Before that, how much was it?” Sakura asked in serious tone.

“… X kilos.” Yukino mumble to Sakura’s ears.

“Eh?! Mine was… X kilos.” Sakura said to her.

They both looked at each other. They make a sad face.

“Let’s go, Yukino – san, the world is so cruel to me.” Sakura said while going to the sauna in teary eyes.

“I agree to you Sakura – san. The world really is cruel to us.” Yukino said while following her with teary eyes as well.

Meanwhile Haru is clueless about what happened to them and tried to ask Yui.

“What was that about, Yui – san? Why I feel like they somehow depressed, but their getting somehow too. ” Haru asked in full of uncertain tone of voice.

“It’s a woman’s secret, Haru – kun. Better not to mention it in front of those two. You might not know, but it’s a very sensitive topic for us.” Yui said to him.

“Well, they’re gone now. Let’s go and enjoy ourselves, Yui – san. I’ll be with you all the way.” Haru asked and put his hand in front of Yui.

Yui smiled and grabbed Haru’s hand. Haru looks at her and saw a beautiful smile.


	23. Hot Spring Part 2

The four of them, Yukino, Haru, Yui, and Sakura goes on the trip. They part ways in the resort. Yukino and Sakura go to the sauna for a very important reason. Let’s just keep it a secret for their dignity as well. Haru and Yui go by themselves to the waterpark part of the resort.

“It’s cold.” Yui said when she dipped her feet in the water.

“Its okay, when you get used to the coldness it’s really feels great, Yui – san.” Haru said to Yui.

“Haru – kun, catch me okay? I don’t know how to swim.” Yui said while blushing.

“Okay, okay. Here. Now, go down it’s not that swallow and deep, Yui – san. I’m here.” Haru said and go closer to the side of the pool and reached out her hand.

Yui sits down on the end of the floor and jump to Haru’s arm. Haru holds Yui’s arm and let her touch the bottom part.

“See? It’s not that deep. Your feet reached the bottom.” Haru said to Yui with a smile on his face.

“You’re right. Thank you, Haru – kun. Let’s have fun now.” Yui said and walked to the water while holdings Haru.

Haru teaches Yui how to swim on the more not too deep area. While holding her hands he said to Yui to kick her feet back and forth.

“Like this, Haru – kun?” Yui asked while kicking her feet.

“Yeah, and now, focus on me and don’t think about the water.” Haru said and begins to walk backwards and puling Yui’s hand.

Yui begins to move forward a bit. When Haru thought that it’s a good time to let her hand go he goes to the side and let her hand go gently so that Yui won’t notice. For a few moments Yui stops from kicking and stands.

“Did I make it, Haru – kun?” Yui said and saw Haru a bit far from her position waving.

She swims back to him and when she gets there she hugged him.

“Yay! I know now how to swim. Thank you, Haru – kun.” Yui said with a cheerful smile.

“Well, we’re a bit done. Do you know how to float in just a one point?” Haru asked to Yui.

Yui thinks and put her hand to her chin and think. She opened her eyes and looked at Haru.

“I don’t know how to float in swallow and deep water. Can you teach me how?” Yui asked to Haru with awkward smile.

“Of course. Shall we go to a bit deeper area, then?” Haru asked and extended his hands like he was reaching for Yui’s hand.

Yui looked at the hand and smiled at Haru with gentleness. Yui grabbed Haru’s hand and speak.

“Yes. I’ll be in your care, Haru – kun.” Yui said and they both go to a deeper area of the pool.

Meanwhile Haru and Yui having their fun, Yukino and Sakura are in the sauna full of sweat. They both heard that sweating a lot will make you lose weight. Or so what they said. Both of them are there for about half an hour. They felt like they were about to faint.

“Isn’t about to take your leave, Yukino – san?” Sakura said to Yukino.

“I’m just getting started. I can still take it for more three hours.” Yukino said who’s a bit red.

“Really? Then how about a bet?” Sakura proposed to Yukino.

“Sure, what are we betting?” Yukino said and just went to the flow.

“If I win, you will not tell anyone especially, Yui – chan that I love Haru.” Sakura said while looking with a serious expression to Yukino.

“Sure, but if I win you have to confess to darling.” Yukino said while pointing her index finger to Sakura.

Sakura widen her eyes due to being surprised on what Yukino just said. She stands up from her sitting place.

“What kind of punishment is that?! And, why will I confess to someone who has a girlfriend, you idiot?!” Sakura shouted while blushing and pointing back to Yukino.

“Okay, I’ll give you a handicap. Pick between this two. Confess to darling on September 4 or confess your love to Haru on September 5? What do you like?” Yukino said to Sakura while raising both her index fingers.

“In the end I will confess, huh?! You just changed the date!” Sakura said with a pissed expression was about to explode.

“Then, should I tell to darling and Yui – san?” Yukino said to Sakura.

Sakura was making a doubted face. She just doesn’t get what Yukino wants. Why did Yukino asked her to confess to him anyways?

“Sakura – san, I believe I told this to you when we first met. Is there a kind of law that says that you can’t love a person who has girlfriend?” Yukino said in a calm way.

“Of course not. It’s just that, they were so happy and they look wonderful to each other. It’s Haru’s first ever love, I don’t want to ruin that moments for him.” Sakura said like she was a bit depressed or something.

“First ever love, huh?” Yukino said and smiled while looking up on the ceiling of the sauna. She crossed her thighs and put both of her hands on top of them.

“I wonder what those two doing right now.” Sakura said in wonder of her thoughts.

“Maybe, they go back to our room and do some perverted things. You know, since they we’re lovers, right?” Yukino said to Sakura in teasing tone. She definitely said it just to make Sakura jealous.

Sakura looked at Yukino with a deadly and scary glare. It’s a glare like she was about to murder you inside the sauna.

“What’s with the glare? It’s scary. I’m just joking. Joking, okay?” Yukino said while waving both of her arms in nervousness.

“It’s Yui – chan. She’s pure and innocent. Not like someone I know who crawl in Haru’s bed in the middle of the night and half naked. On top of that she does it while knowing that he’s own girlfriend was sleeping next door.” Sakura said to Yukino.

“I’m sorry about that one. Remember, Sakura – san, I’m still darling’s fiancé and that fact won’t change and...” Yukino said and undone the cross thighs posture.

Yukino lean to Sakura’s ear and whisper.

“Yui – san is still a girl, you don’t know when she will be attacking darling. Remember that even we girls have a libido. If you think about it, isn’t it a perfect opportunity for her to attack?” Yukino said to Sakura in whisper so that no one will hear.

“What do you mean?” Sakura asked.

“We’re both out and they’re alone together. In this resort I heard that the walls here are sound proof, because some costumers were too loud and the others told to the staff to tell them to reduce the noises. Since then they make the walls sound proof to not disturb the other guest.” Yukino said still in a whisper.

Sakura widen her eyes and blushed from ear to ear. She’s thinking of what she’ll do if that was really happening.

“Don’t you think we need to see what they were up to and checked if I’m right?” Yukino said to Sakura.

This time she’s just manipulating Sakura to go outside and that will make her the winner of the competition that Sakura set up. Yukino can’t hold out for another 2 minutes so she’s desperately making Sakura to believe it. After a while Sakura stands up. She walked to the door and grabbed the handle to open it.

“I’ll save you from that pervert bastard, Yui – chan!” Sakura said and go outside the sauna and run to the hotel room.

Yukino smiled when her strategy works. She also go outside and splash a cold water to her body make the temperature of her body go down to normal. She followed Sakura back to the hotel.

Meanwhile, Yui and Haru were still in the pool. Yui suddenly popped out in front Haru and took a breath.

“It looks like you can float fine now, Yui – san. You’re a fast learner aren’t you?” Haru said and give Yui a head pat.

“It’s because it’s easy to understand what to do and you’re the one explaining it to me, Haru – kun.” Yui said and go closer to Haru then hugged him in the front.

“Y – Yui – san, doing that is a bit… embarrassing.” Haru said to Yui.

Yui widen her eyes when she realizes where they are. Yui let go of the hugged and just blushing.

“Sorry, it’s just I was happy and thankful to you, Haru – kun.” Yui said with a bashful expression.

“Wh – why don’t we take a break and go grab some foods? I’m starving.” Haru said to avoid the topic.

“Y – You’re right. Since we’re going to eat let’s go get Sakura – chan and Yukino – san in the sauna.” Yui said pointed the way to the sauna.

“Sure. Sakura will get at me when she knows that we ate and not invite her. I can imagine her growing those horns and tail. I wonder why, but it’s quite fit for her. Hehehe.” Haru said and laugh awkwardly.

“I know that she’s scary, but please don’t ever said that to her. You’ll get murder.” Yui said to Haru and place her palm into her face with an awkward look.

Haru pulled up himself to the side of the pool to get on the ground and stands up. He extended his arm to Yui like he’s offering a helping hand so that she can climb up too.

“Yui – san, let’s go get those two now.” Haru said to Yui.

“Sure. Hold me properly so that I won’t fall, okay?” Yui said and grabbed Haru’s hand and Haru pulled her up.

“Thank you, Haru – kun. I think this is the way to the sauna.” Yui said and pointed to the left.

“Okay, let’s go.” Haru said and touched Yui’s hand.

They walked hand in hand and looked for the sauna. When they got there Sakura and Yukino are not in the sauna anymore.

“Maybe, they go to the stalls and eat first?” Yui said with a questioned expression.

“It’s a possibility since Sakura is the one we’re talking about. When we’re in the middle school I often eat on my own in the rooftop. She gets angry when I don’t call her when I will be eating, but when it comes to her she won’t wait for me or for anyone. When she gets hungry she’ll leave anyone behind and ate by herself. Hahaha remembering it now makes kind of how funny she is.” Haru said.

While looking at Haru Yui noticed something about how Haru talked about Sakura.

“She really loves to eat, especially the food you make, Haru – kun.” Yui said and looked down.

“I’m not that good. I just need to learn how to cook properly because my parents are always away like this time.” Haru said calmly.

“Sakura – chan ate the food you make like it’s the most favorite thing the food she likes.” Yui said like she’s depressed by it.

“Let’s just hurry up and look for them. We might see them at the food stalls.” Haru said and they continue to walk to the stall. He feels like Yui was jealous.

They arrived at the food stalls and saw many foods of choices.

“What do you want to eat, Yui – san?” Haru asked to Yui.

“Let’s eat the yakisoba. It’s looked delicious and let’s also eat the takoyaki and ice cream for dessert.” Yui said with glimmering eyes like.

Haru was thinking like at least she cheered up now.

“Okay, I’ll buy that and wait for me at that table.” Haru said and pointed to the table that was empty and not that far away.

“I’ll come along with you. I might want another food to eat too.” Yui said and cling to Haru’s arm.

Haru felt something soft that was squished into his arm. He twitched and blushed. He calmed down after a while.

“Okay, but please don’t cling that much. I might not calmed myself again, Yui – san.” Haru said while looking at the opposite direction.

“What do you mean?” Yui said with clueless expression. She looked at Haru’s arm and saw that her chest is pushing into the arms of Haru. She got embarrassed and move away.

“Please don’t think I’m an immodest girl, Haru – kun. It’s what its looks like.” Yui said in panicked and blushing. She also is covering her face with both of her hands.

“It does okay, but please be careful.” Haru said and while still blushing.

Yui realizes that she doesn’t bring her wallet. She left it on her bag in their hotel room.

“Haru – kun, let’s go back to the hotel room. I forgot my wallet in my bag. Let’s go get it.” Yui said to Haru.

“That’s no problem. I brought mine. I’ll just pay for you.” Haru said to Yui.

“I won’t have that. Let’s get my bag. You need to save your money for the rest of the trip.” Yui said and pulled Haru’s arm.

Haru can’t argue anymore and just comeback at the hotel with Yui. They asked for their room key to the front desk. They gave the room key to Haru and Yui.

“Sorry, Haru – kun. I forget my wallet on my bag.” Yui said and inserts the key of their room.

“It’s okay. I told you that I’ll pay for it, but you keep insisting on getting your own money.” Haru said and Yui opened the door. They both go inside the room.

“You can wait for me outside, Haru – kun.” Yui said and reached out to her bag.

“Its fine I want to see the view this side too.” Haru said and walk going to the window. Haru steps on something small and soft like a fabric and he picked it up.

“What is this that I stepped on?” Haru said and picked it up.

It’s a small piece of cloth. It has a straps and hook behind it. It also has a color of light blue and flower design in the sides. He then realizes that it was a bra. He got surprised that he doesn’t know how to react on that situation. Yui looked at Haru and saw him holding her bra in full view. Yui suddenly run towards Haru and try to take the bra by force from him and hide it.

“Haru – kun, that’s mine.” Yui said and tried to reach out the bra, but she bumps into Haru’s body and fall on top of him.

Suddenly the doors opened and Sakura with Yukino witnessed it, they both got a surprised expression. Yukino’s expression is like she’s surprised, because she doesn’t think that what she said just now come true. Sakura’s expression is that she was surprised, but when she only looked at Haru it was like she was just staring at a piece of worthless. 


	24. Picture Together

Sakura and Yukino found Haru and Yui in the hotel room together. Haru was lying on the floor while holding Yui’s bra and Yui was in top of Haru. Sakura gives a look like Haru was a worthless trash.

“It’s inside!” Yukino shouted in surprised.

“It’s not!” Yui shouted back to Yukino.

“S – Sakura, I can explain what happened and why we ended in this posture. So, calm down, okay?” Haru said in a nervous tone.

“What are you doing at my friend, you pervert.” Sakura said to Haru.

Sakura go inside the room and took out Yui on Haru’s top.

“Ah, it’s not inside.” Yukino said with a depressed expression.

“Of course it’s not inside. And why in the hell are you depressed by that, Aisaka – san?” Haru said to Yukino.

Haru sits down on the floor. Sakura hugged Yui like she’s protecting her from Haru and they both sits on the bed.

“It’s a misunderstanding. We’re not doing anything.” Haru explained to them.

“It’s true, Sakura – chan.” Yui said to Sakura.

“Then mind explaining that bra you’re still holding, Haru.” Sakura said and looked at his right hand.

“Hmm? Wahh!” Haru reacted in surprised and throw the bra away on his hand.

“Mind explaining, bra – thief – kun?” Sakura said with a clod scary glare to Haru.

“I’m not going to steal them, I’m not even interested!” Haru explained to Sakura.

Yui heard it and got depressed about what she heard from Haru.

“Haru – kun, just tell me if you don’t want a small like mine. It’s okay, I know that all men preferred bigger.” Yui said with a depressed look on her face.

“It’s not what I meant. Yui – san I swear.” Haru explained.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to console me. Sakura – chan, go and punish him. I don’t even care now.” Yui said and bury her face to Sakura’s chest.

“Sure, with pleasure. Please go out a bit and I’ll talk to Haru. Go to his room and here’s the key.” Sakura said and give the key to Yui.

Yui grab the key and go to Yukino. They opened the door and go inside. Sakura looked at Haru and let a sigh.

“What happened, Haru? Just saying, I’m still mad at what I saw.” Sakura said to Haru.

“Well, we are looking for the two of you to have lunch and when we can’t find you we decided to eat together, but Yui – san forget her wallet on her bag. I said that I’ll just pay for it, but she insisted of getting her wallet. We go to the front desk and asked for the room key and go inside. When we’re inside she said I should wait, but I want to see the scenery in this side and then I accidentally stepped on her bra. She runs towards me and bumped to each other and you came. That’s all.” Haru said to Sakura.

“Is that all?” Sakura asked with a suspicious look.

“Yes, ma’am.” Haru replied.

“I’ll ask Yui – chan if it’s really true. Just stay there and don’t move.” Sakura said and go outside the room.

After some time Sakura go back on the room. She sits down again on the bed and cross her thighs.

“Okay, you’re not guilty. Yui – chan said the same thing. Well, let’s just eat and go back to the pool.” Sakura said to Haru.

“Okay, by the way, where is Yui – san?” Haru asked and looked at the door.

“Yui – chan and Yukino – san already left. They both go to the hot spring.” Sakura explained.

“Ah, well. Want to come and eat with me?” Haru asked to Sakura.

“If you’re treating me, I’ll come.” Sakura said with a smirk.

“Sure, it’s been weeks since we go somewhere together alone.” Haru said and stands up.

“I know right? I missed being alone with you. Reminds you like the old times, right?” Sakura said and also stands up with a smile.

They both go out the room and secured if it was locked. They go outside and while walking they are talking to each other.

“Now that you mentioned it, you’re right. Remember that time when we’re in the park and have a contest. That one with the who can swing the farthest?” Haru said while looking at Sakura.

“Ah, I remember that one. Especially when you lost and have to buys me ice cream.” Sakura said with a smile.

“I know that time that even if I win I’ll have to buy you ice cream.” Haru said with a depressed look.

They are both now got outside the hotel and walking to where the food stalls.

“Hey Haru, what shall we eat? I like the yakisoba and takoyaki. I also want something for dessert.” Sakura said while they are walking.

“I’ll have the yakisoba and iced coffee. Here’s the money and buys me that and the change is all yours” Haru said and give Sakura a 10000 yen bill for their food.

“Okay, find a place where we can eat. I’ll be back.” Sakura said and go buys the food.

Haru found a good place to eat. He took the sit and sits down. After a while Sakura came back.

“I’m back.” Sakura said.

“Welcome baaaaaack!” Haru said in surprised.

When Sakura came back her hands are full with plastic bags that was almost about to explode. Haru looked at her and just looked down.

“Hey Sakura, where is my change from the money I gave you?” Haru asked to her.

Sakura puts the bag full of foods on the table and let a sigh.

“It was so heavy.” Sakura said and wiped the sweat she has on her face.

“Yeah, I can see that. Are you planning to eat all of it?” Haru asked while looking at the pile of food in front of him.

“Yeah, by the way here is yours, Haru.” Sakura said and pull out a plastic container and the iced coffee.

“Thanks.” Haru get the food and opened them.

“Let’s eat now. Thanks for the food.” Sakura said and eat.

“Thanks for the food.” Haru said and puts his hands together like his praying and took a bite.

“It’s so good, Haru. Here try this carbonara. Here, say ah.” Sakura said and lean to Haru and put her fork in front of him.

Haru eat the pasta and savor the taste.

“You’re right, it’s creamy and the pasta is cooked in good condition.” Haru said while savoring the pasta.

“Right? Let me try some of yours. Ah…” Sakura said and closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

Haru was a bit hesitant and he realize that he just have an indirect kiss on Sakura. Feeding her like this is like their a couple.

“Haru? Geez, let me taste some of yours too.” Sakura said and pouted.

“Ah, sorry, here.” Haru said and put the fork inside Sakura’s mouth.

Sakura chew the food and thinks of what she will say.

“Hm? It’s pretty good, but I like more the carbonara.” Sakura said and smiled cheerfully.

“Yeah, I agree on you, but it’s what I like to eat for now.” Haru said and eat the yakisoba.

“Haru, look at here.” Sakura said.

Haru looked at Sakura and then make a shutter sound. Sakura took a photo of Haru while eating.

“Wow. It turned out pretty good, look.” Sakura said and face the screen on Haru.

“Delete it. My eyes look so dead.” Haru said and put her palm in his face.

“I don’t want. Let’s took a picture together, Haru. Look at the camera.” Sakura said and post a peace sign.

Haru can’t argue for more. He just post and smiled at the camera. It makes a shutter sound and took the picture, Sakura looked at the picture and forcing her laugh not to burst.

“Pfft! Your eyes look so dead Haru.” Sakura said and laugh a little.

“Then, delete it.” Haru said and eat the yakisoba.

“Like I said I don’t want to. It’s our picture. We don’t have that much pictures in high school you know.” Sakura said and hide her phone away.

“You’re right. We really don’t have a picture together that much.” Haru said in agreed.

Sakura was eating peacefully. She swallows her food fast like she was running out of food. Haru took out his phone and put it on camera. She focused it to Sakura and took it. Sakura heard the shutter sound and looked at Haru.

“Hey, one more I’ll pose a normal pose.” Sakura said put down the fork.

“Okay, 1, 2, 3.” Haru said and took the photo.

“Let me see.” Sakura said and leaned to Haru.

Haru showed the picture.

“See? I’m way cuter in this pose.” Sakura said and compliment herself.

“No, you’re way cuter in this.” Haru said and swiped to the previous picture where Sakura was eating.

“I’m like a pig there. Are you telling me that I look like a pig, huh?” Sakura said with an irritated expression.

“It’s not what I mean. Look, for me its way more feel natural because you’re having fun in here.” Haru said.

“Then, you’re saying that I’m cute now?” Sakura said in a bashful face.

“Yeah.” Haru said and looked away to hide his face that was blushing.

Sakura blushed on what she heard from Haru.

“T – Thank you.” Sakura said and sit down.

“Anyways let’s finished eating and go back to the pool. They’re closing it in 6 in the evening. It’s almost 4 in the afternoon so let’s get going.” Haru said and eat.

Sakura also ate the foods she buys. When they finished eating they cleaned the table and go to the pool together.

“Haru let’s go on that slide together.” Sakura said while pointing at the high waterslide.

Haru just think how high that slide is. Since it’s the last summer Haru and Sakura will have together he just go with her.

“Okay, let’s go together.” Haru said and smiled at her.

Sakura grabbed at Haru’s hand and walked a bit fast go to the waterslide. They climb at there and when they reached the top it doesn’t have so much people.

“I think we can only ride it once, huh?” Sakura said, while they’re on the line to the slide.

“Yeah, since it’s late and we have to take a shower. Once we got down we’re going back to the hotel, got it?” Haru said to Sakura.

“Sure, oh that’s right, Haru. We’re going to the hot spring later.” Sakura said.

“Enjoy yourselves.” Haru said coldly.

“Want to join?” Sakura said and looked at him with a smirk.

“Huh?” Haru said and blushed.

Haru blushed on what he heard. Sakura get closer to Haru and was getting away. Sakura go closer and faster and go to Haru’s ear.

“I’m just joking, idiot.” Sakura said and pulled her face back and faced Haru. She makes a smirk.

“Get your hopes up, Haru? Hahaha” Sakura said and line again.

“You know… You’re taking too far on that joke you know.” Haru said while blushing.

“Sorry, sorry. Haru, let’s go down together. I’ll be in the front and you’re in the back.” Sakura said while pointing her back with her thumb.

“Sure.” Haru said and sits down on the slide.

“I’m ready Haru!” Sakura said.

“Okay, I’m letting go now.” Haru said and let go on his hold at the side of the slide.

They go down at a speed pace. They got to a circle curved and turned and turned. After a while they saw a light.

“Haru we’re almost there. Get ready to splash.” Sakura said and looked back to Haru with a smile.

“Yeah, 3, 2, 1.” Haru said and they both closed their eyes.

When they hit the water it makes a huge splash and the water splashed everywhere.

They got up and looked at each other and laughed. They swim a bit and when they announced that they’re closing pool they go to their rooms.

“I think we should head back too, Haru. Everyone is going back now.” Sakura said while looking at every direction.

“You’re right. Let’s go back now. Yui – san and Aisaka san must be waiting there.” Haru said and they both get out the pool.

“Yeah, Yukiko – san has to treat me for that milk juice later. Let’s go back now.” Sakura said and walked.

“That reminds me, Sakura. You two started calling Aisaka – san by her first name. Something good happens?” Haru asked.

“It’s nothing and minds your own business.” Sakura said and flick Haru’s forehead.

“Ouch.” Haru said and touched his forehead.

They both got to the hotel and asked for their keys, but apparently Yui and Yukino got their key. Haru gets his own key. They walked to their room and when Sakura opened the door she saw Yui fainted and sleeping in the bed. She entered immediately and goes to Yui’s side. She shakes her to wake her up to asked what happened. Yukino stopped her and looked serious.


	25. Same Clothes

Sakura and Haru got surprised on what they saw when they got back at the hotel room. They saw Yui fainted and was sleeping on the bed. Sakura run towards Yui.

“Yui – chan, what’s wrong?” Sakura said and Yui didn’t wakes up.

“Aisaka – san, what happened to her?” Haru asked calmly because he knows that panicking will be a no help.

Yukino looked at him with a serious look. Haru got goosebumps on that look. He can feel that something serious happened to Yui and a little bit sweat comes out on his face. Yukino didn’t answer him and just looked at Yui who was sleeping.

“Yui – san got a heart attack. I didn’t tell you two because she said so.” Yukino said with a serious look and while looking at Yui.

“What happened to Yui - chan, Yukino – san? Call ambulance hurry!” Sakura shouted to Yukino.

Yukino was shaking and can’t answer her. Yukino cover her mouth and some tears fall from her eyes.

“It’s too late, Sakura – san. Yui – san is already…” Yukino said and cover her whole face with her hands.

“No way…” Sakura said and fall on her knees and was about to cry.

Haru noticed something not in place on her story. He checks Yui’s pulse through her neck and sense some pulse and her body temperature is not in normal temperature. Yui was just sleeping and Yukino was just messing with Sakura to tease her. He let go and go to front of Yukino.

“Aisaka – san, did Yui – san just fainted because she was soaked in the hot spring for too long and you just didn’t notice her dizziness because you’re washing your hair or something, right?” Haru said with straight face.

Yukino twitched stopped her acted. Sakura looked at Haru with a confused look. Sakura gets up and looked at Haru.

“What do you mean, Haru?” Sakura said with puzzled look.

Suddenly they heard some Pfft noises and Yukino is shaking. She’s holding back her laugh to burst.

“Geez, please don’t joke like that, Aisaka – san. If you want to tease Sakura just go straight to it.” Haru said and let a sigh.

“Because, it’s so funny how she react. Hahaha! Oh my. My stomach is hurting. I’m laughing way too hard thanks to Sakura – san. Hahaha!” Yukino said while lying on the bed and holding her stomach and laughing so hard.

Sakura snapped and was about to struggle Yukino. She’s planning to run to her, but Haru holds Sakura’s shoulder.

“Calm down, Sakura. Don’t let her fool you. I know you want to struggle her to the death, but please don’t.” Haru said calmly while holding Sakura.

After a while Sakura calmed down and sits down on her bed.

“How did you know that, darling? Are you a genius?” Yukino asked to Haru who’s sitting down on a chair and in front of them.

“Well, basically yeah. The teachers and other people were always calling me a genius. I checked her pulse and the body temperature was off to a normal one. If I’ll guess the temperature, it has to be a 38.5 at her best.” Haru explained to them.

“Why did you something like that, Yukino – san?” Sakura asked with a teary eye.

“I’m just planning to prank you a little. I didn’t want to go that far and make you worry like that. Okay, I promise I won’t lie that again. Here, as an apology go buy what you want.” Yukino said to Sakura and hand over a 1000 yen bill to her.

Sakura looked at the money and hesitating to get it, since it’s might be a prank again.

“Don’t worry, it’s not like I’m joking. It’s written all over your face, Sakura – san. Just take it and it’s also for the punishment game earlier. Also, I won the competition on the sauna earlier.” Yukino said with a big smile and insisted Sakura to get the money.

“Huh?! You won? How?” Sakura asked.

“You’re the first one to go out remember? You run to the hotel room because you thought that darling and Yui – san was doing something.” Yukino explained to Sakura.

Sakura can’t argue anymore and just take the money. She goes out of the room and goes to the front counter to order their famous milk juice. While Yukino and Haru left there alone, things got silent.

“What contest?” Haru asked to Yukino.

“It’s nothing. Don’t bother knowing it. It’s just a pointless contest, darling.” Yukino said and tilt her head to face Haru who’s in her back.

“Well, I need to get change and be preparing for dinner service. I’ll leave Yui – san to you, Aisaka – san.” Haru said and stands up. He’s near the door and Yukino suddenly talk.

“Darling, after this trip, we still have a week before summer breaks over. What do you want to do?” Yukino asked Haru while looking at the scenery outside.

“Nothing, I want to finish all of my games before school starts again, why?” Haru asked to Yukino.

“Well, you see. I haven’t gone to a festival before, not even once. I want to go to once.” Yukino said.

“Then, why don’t we go, then? The four of us. Me, Yui – san, Sakura, and you, Aisaka – san.” Haru said and smiled.

“Sure, I’ll tell Sakura – san later. Go and change your clothes, you may catch a cold.” Yukino suggested to Haru.

“You’re right, then, good night, Aisaka – san.” Haru said and go outside the room and closed the door.

Haru go to his room and took a shower then change his clothes. He just waits there until it’s for the dinner service. Sakura got back at their room with a strawberry milk juice and chocolate milk juice in her hands and she saw Yukino changing to her casual clothes. Yui is still sleeping so Sakura placed Yui’s drink in the table beside her bed. Sakura sits down on her bed and talked to Yukino.

“The dinner service is at 7:00pm right, Yukino – san?” Sakura asked and opened her drink.

“Yeah, we have a buffet dinner service since Darling gets a special ticket. You need to wake up Yui – san and the both of you should get change. It’s almost time for that.” Yukino said and finished her changing of clothes.

“You look great in those, Yukino – san. It perfectly paired for that white hair of yours.” Sakura said while staring at Yukino’s dress.

What is Yukino’s wearing is a white one piece dress. Yukino has a hairpin with a decoration of an ice flake. It suits with her wait hair so much. It’s like you’re staring at Snow White.

“Thank you. Sakura – san go wake Yui – san and also go change it’s already 6:30 in the evening.” Yukino said while staring at her cellphone.

“Okay.” Sakura answer and wakes Yui up from her slumber.

After a while Yui regain consciousness. Yui sits down on the bed while yawning and wiping her eyes.

“Huh? What am I doing here?” Yui asked with clueless expression.

“Well, Yui – chan, you passed out in the hot spring earlier. Yukino - san carried you here.” Sakura explained.

“Oh, is that so? Then, thank you for carrying me, Yukino – san.” Yui said with a gentle smile while looking at Yukino.

“You’re welcome, Yui – san. Anyway, hurry up and take a shower and get change. The buffet dinner service is near.” Yukino said and sits down in the front of the mirror.

“Ah, that’s right. Let’s take a shower together, Sakura – chan.” Yui said and tugged Sakura’s arm to the bathroom inside their room.

After a while Yui and Sakura done on their shower and changing clothes, Sakura was wearing a plain black long sleeve, red knee-length-skirt, black sandals, a white watch on her left arm and a simple necklace. Yui was wearing a V-neck button-up blouse, a chino skirt with a white ribbon, beige wedge sandals, and simple earrings.

“You two looks so cute with those clothes, especially Yui – san. She’s like a walking doll. It suits you so well.” Yukino said while taking pictures of Yui from different angles.

“You’re right, Yukino – san. Yui – chan, I’m sure Haru will like your dress tonight.” Sakura said to Yui and tapped Yui’s shoulder.

“Thank you, you two. I have now confidence about the dress I pick.” Yui said with a positive expression.

While they’re discussing about how they look someone knocked at the door. Sakura opens the door and saw Haru in the front door texting someone. He’s focused on it that he doesn’t realize that the door was already open.

“Who’s you’re texting Haru? Hm?” Sakura asked and looked at Haru’s clothes and stares at it like she can’t believe it’s what Haru’s wearing and then Haru saw that the door was open.

“Ah, it’s nothing. Are you all prepared? We’re going down now. Hm?” Haru said and hides his phone in his pocket behind. He then saw Sakura’s clothes and can’t believe on what he saw.

Haru was wearing a plain black long sleeve, red pants, black sneaker, a white watch on his left arm and a silver necklace.

“Why are you wearing the same clothes colors like mine?!” Sakura and Haru said in the same time while pointing at each other.

Yukino and Yui got in the front door because they’re about to leave and saw the two of them wearing the same colors and accessory. Yukino was just staring at them with a “In billions of odds, they’re wearing the same clothing element.” look on her face. Yui was there also staring at them.

“Yui – chan, this is just a huge coincidence.” Sakura explain to Yui who’s pouting.

“That’s right, Yui – san. This is just the only casual clothes I have today. Please don’t sulk.” Haru also tries to explain to sulking Yui. Yui turn her looked to her right so she can’t see Haru. It shock Haru.

Sakura and Haru heard Yui giggles. Yui turn to face them and Haru saw her giggling.

“I know, I know, I’m just joking. It’s just a coincidence. Let’s go now to the venue. It will start soon.” Yui said to them.

“That’s right. We need to hurry or we won’t be having a seat close to the foods.” Sakura said and then started to walk.

“That glutton, by the way, Aisaka – san, that dress it fits well to you. Yui – san, you looks so cute on those.” Haru said with a smile.

“T – Thank you, Haru – kun.” Yui said while blushing.

“Thank you, Darling. Let’s go now, Sakura – san left us behind.” Yukino said to the two.

They started walking too. They arrived at the venue in the exact time. They got surprised how big it was and there was also a stage for performance. They pick a table and luckily they got a table near the foods. Sakura’s look like she won on a lottery. Haru let the three of them get their food and he will be waiting in the table because someone might think that it’s free to sits down. The three of them agreed and go to the foods. Sakura suggest that while they’re lining up to take a plate they’ll just get Haru a food so that he won’t need to line up. Yui and Yukino agreed and just took Haru foods too. When they got back Haru saw them holding five plates, two plates on Sakura, one plate on Yukino, and two plates on Yui. Haru can think the reason why they’re holding that many plates. They place the plates in the table. Yukino puts down the plate she holding on her and Yui puts a plate in front of Haru and thank her then Yui took the other plate she’s holding to her and the two more plates goes to Sakura.

“You’re really going to enjoy the eat all you can buffet, huh? You even took a second plate.” Haru said to Sakura with an awkward look.

“It doesn’t call all you can eat if you don’t enjoy it, Haru.” Sakura said proudly and eat the food on the first plate.

“Just let her be, Haru – kun. It will be such a waste if we don’t enjoy this, you know.” Yui said and take a bite on her food.

“It’s delicious. Compare to other restaurant I ever been it’s the best.” Yukino said while smiling from ear to ear and her fork was inside her mouth.

“I know that we’re discussing food here, but what I’m curious about is that.” Haru said and pointed to the stage in front of the hall.

“Ah, that stage? I know what it is for. I asked the staff earlier when I brought Yui – san to our room because she passed out.” Yukino said and put down her fork.

“Really? What they do on that?” Haru asked out of curiosity.

“What they said is that it’s a performance. That’s right, Sakura – san, a minute please?” Yukino said to them. Yukino wave her hand and Sakura to lean her ear. Yukino whisper something on Sakura and made a grin. Haru can feel something is not right.

“What did you whisper to Sakura, Aisaka – san? I have a bad feeling about that whisper you just did.” Haru said and put his guard up because he thought that they might pull a prank on him.

“Can I know, Yukino – san?” Yui asked and lean her ear on Yukino.

Yukino whisper it to Yui and smiled so cheerfully. Yui’s eyes are like stars that were shining in the middle of the night. Haru was really curious right now.

“Aisaka – san, what the hell did you tell them and they’re making that kind of faces? Sakura’s grinning like an idiot will do and Yui – san is smiling like that.” Haru said and put his palm on his face and let a sigh.

“It’s nothing, you’re worrying too much.” The three of them said in sync and wave their left hand and laughing a little.

“I’m worried as hell right now. You three are in sync you know. I feel like I’m being undressed butt naked by some kind of devil right now.” Haru said and he felt a shiver on his nape.

Suddenly the lights turned down and a spot light focused on the stage and there is a man wearing tuxedo.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we will now be beginning the competition. It’s our famous game. “Who can Answered the Question Faster.” and this time we only have a one prize for the winner because it’s a three prizes at once. The prizes is The Victoria’s Secret Bombshell Perfume, The Gucci Zumi Crocodile Top Handle Handbag, and last, but not the least, The Vienna Minimalisa High Boots from Louis Vuitton. And our contestant is Sato Hana – san, a third year high school and Aoi Haru – kun, a third year student as well.” The announcer said and when Haru heard his name he got surprised by it.

“HUUUUUUUH?!!” Haru shouted and he got surprised that he got stands up.

Haru looked at the three of them with a puzzled look, but they give him a face saying do your best. Haru can’t argue to them because the announcer just stated his name and it will ruin the event so he just played along with and get on stage.


	26. Cold Hearted Lone Genius

Haru get on the stage and the announcer asked the two of them.

“What school are you in, Sato Hana – sama?” The announcer asked and put the microphone in front of her.

Sato Hana has a pink long hair, dress in black one piece dress. She took the mic that the announcer was holding and inhale deeply.

“Sato Hana, year 3 class A. I’m from Sakuramiya All – Girls High.” Hana introduced herself in front of a crowd.

“Amazing, I heard that school is one of the prestigious school in Tokyo. Well, let’s move on to our next contestant, Aoi Haru – sama. Same question.” The announcer said and gives the mic to Haru.

Haru was thinking ‘I really hate being the center of attention, damn it. That girl, I know now why Aisaka – san place me here.’ and giving that look to them.

“Yukino – san, I think Haru is super pissed right now.” Sakura said to Yukino.

“I know that, of course. That’s why I put him there to be pissed.” Yukino said proudly to them.

“Why did you want to piss Haru – kun, Yukino – san? He’ll get angry to you and might throw you out of his house you know.” Yui said with full of concern.

“Why I want to make him to be angry is because he’ll focus on the question instead in the crowds. Remember the time on the test? Before summer break starts. I told you two that darling answered the hardest test subject in 10 minutes. It’s because Sakura – san and darling had a fight and he just focused on the test and boom, he finished in instant.” Yukino explained to the two of them with a super confident in her face.

Haru answered the question of the announcer with a cold expression and cold tone of voice.

“I’m Aoi Haru, year 3 class 1. I’m from Ichinose High School.” Haru said and give back the mic.

“Thank you. If you don’t mind, since before summer break starts your schools give a test. If you don’t mind please tell us what place you in your grade and what score did you get. First is Hana – sama.” The announcer said and give the mic back again to Hana.

“I placed 1st in our grade with an over 300 and I have a score of 689 over 700.” Hana said proudly and you can see on her face.

Meanwhile, Yukino and Sakura were trying their best not to laugh because they know what Haru will answer to them since his irritated. Yui looked at them with clueless expression. After a while she gets why they’re laughing.

“Haru – kun, please don’t do what you’re thinking. Calm down and just answer what they need.” Yui whisper on herself and put her palm on her face with an exhausted look.

“Wonderful! She’s 1st in her grade with an overwhelming score of 689 points. What is yours Haru – sama.” The announcer said and gives the mic back to Haru.

Hana’s expression is so confident. She thinks that Haru was just an ordinary student who always barely passes their exam because on how Haru looks. She doesn’t know that her opponent got a perfect score on an exam with a passing rate of 4.8% only. Since Haru got irritated to what Yukino did to him he answered them coldly as ever with his dead fish eye intact on his face.

“I placed 1st place in my entire school for whole 3 years. My score is always stable to 700 over 700. Since first year I was the top student of our school and no one has ever gotten to my position even the old third years didn’t have a match. Also our school population is over 1.1k students.” Haru explained with cold tone and hand over the mic to the announcer.

Everyone was shocked on what they heard, even Hana and the announcer can’t believe. Yukino and Sakura were still holding their laughs to not make a commotion. The announcer snapped back into reality and so does Hana.

“W – Well then, that’s a wonderful. He placed 1st since first year with a perfect score to boot. Let’s now start the contest. You will be picking two type of challenged you want and what subject. You may pick in these two options. Long test with 100 questions, but you’ll only need answer to it in 40 minutes, or a 10 question, but you have only 3 seconds to answer each question. Now then Hana – sama will pick the subject and Haru – sama will pick the type. We’ll give you 5 seconds to decide.” The announcer said and immediately the two answered him.

“The subject is math for collage major engineering.” Hana said with confidence in her ability.

“Then, the type is the 100 questions.” Haru said like he doesn’t bother.

After a while they give them both a blank sheet for calculations and calculator. They also give them a pen and the exam test in reverse so that they won’t see the question before the time starts.

“One you’re finished solving it you may push the button in front of you. The rule is only one. Just answer them with correct answer, even without solution. Well, are both students are ready?” The announcer asked.

“Yes.” They both answered. Hana answered confidently and Haru answered like he doesn’t really care.

“Then, time… starts… NOW!” The announcer said and the timer starts.

They both flipped the paper and saw super hard questions for a high school student to solve. Haru didn’t bother to pick the calculator or the pen. He just reads the question one by one with his feet on top of the table and crossed. He reads it without care on the audience, while Hana was calculating it thoroughly and with precise. She looked at Haru and saw him not even writing. She said in her mind ‘I got this in the bag. He was just bluffing earlier to scare me and back out.’ and continue to solve the problems. After 10 minutes Hana was just on question 20, but the buzzer suddenly alarmed and Hana looked at Haru and his feet was pushing it. Haru stands up from his seat and the announcer goes to his side.

“Haru – sama, is that an accident? If so please seat properly.” The announcer said to Haru gently.

“No, it’s on purpose because I finished the entire problems. I didn’t write it any solution or the answer on the answer sheet. I’ll just dictate it. You’re fine with it right? We just need to answer them. You didn’t say we need to write it just answer so dictating it is okay.” Haru said to the announcer and asked for the mic.

One by one, he answered them correctly without fail. The announcer even took the correction of answers and it’ all written there all of Haru dictate. All of them just stare at Haru while dictating the answer. Some of them were whispering how scary it is. Even Hana just stare at Haru. When Haru finished answering them he didn’t missed a single problem and answered correctly. The announcer got surprised and was speechless.

“Um, Mr. Announcer?” Haru called out and the announcer snapped back to reality.

“A – All of Haru –sama answer is correct he won in the competition!” The announcer said in lively tone to hide his surprised expression.

The announcer gives the prizes to Haru and as Haru walked at the center of people he makes an eye contact to Sakura saying run. Sakura got it and told to other two. They stand up and go to the exit. Haru quickly walked away to the exit and go back to their rooms. When Sakura, Yui and Yukino enter on their room Haru also go inside.

“Aisaka – san, what do you think you just did?” Haru said with scary look.

“W – Well, the prizes are all expensive things and we can’t win in the competition, so I had you enter and win it for us.” Yukino answered with an awkward smile.

“Here, I know something was off on those smiles of yours. I didn’t think that bad like entering the competition.” Haru said and hand over the prizes to Yukino.

Yukino get the prizes. She looked at Haru and saw an exhausted expression, but Sakura and Yui noticed it. She just ignores it and didn’t say a word to them.

“Thank you, darling.” Yukino said to Haru and give Haru a gentle and genuine smile.

Haru just got embarrassed when he looked at those smile because of how beautiful Yukino is.

“Anyway, Sakura – san, Yui – san, like what we discuss earlier I’m getting the bag.” Yukino said and go to the two and discuss how to split the prizes.

“Okay, then I’ll have the perfume.” Sakura said and get the perfume and smells it.

“I’ll have the shoes then, since it’s my size.” Yui said and tried on the shoes.

“I’ll leave you three. I’ll go to my room and play some games. You can just call at the front desk and ask for food. Good night.” Haru said to them and wave then take his leave.

“Yui – san, can you please use this money and buy darling some juice or anything to drink? He did something for us so let’s return it.” Yukino said to Yui and handover a one thousand yen bill.

“Okay, I’ll be back after a while.” Yui said and go out and buys the drink.

Sakura and Yukino left there alone. Yukino looked at Sakura who’s hiding the perfume inside her bag.

“Sakura – san, since we’re alone now, I have something to ask.” Yukino said and sits down properly in the bed.

“Sure, what is it?” Sakura said and put her bag back in its place.

“Since Yui – san isn’t here, let me ask this. What did you like about darling?” Yukino asked casually.

“Wha… Yukino – san, t – that’s a bit… Can you please ask a different question?” Sakura said while blushing.

“Nope, I want to know.” Yukino said n fast reply to Sakura.

Sakura was blushing from ear to ear. She doesn’t want to answer, but Yukino insist it.

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell it to you. It’s because how kind Haru to me. Satisfied?” Sakura said to Yukino.

Sakura wants now to dig up a hole and put her head on it.

“Wow, what a maiden you are, Sakura – chan!” Yukino said while wiggling around like a marshmallow when you shake it.

“Please don’t ask something like that, Yukino – san.” Sakura said.

Then the door opens and Yui go inside.

“Welcome back, Yui – san.” Yukino greeted to Yui.

“Thank you, by the way, do you want to go to the hot spring again? Let’s go before sleeping.” Yui said to them with glimmering eyes.

“Sure, I haven’t gone to the hot spring. Let’s go now.” Sakura said to them.

All of them agree to go to the hot spring and go get a towel and their personal shampoos. After that they go to the facility where the bath is and get undress. They open the door and saw a large hot spring inside.

“Wow! It’s so big inside. Let’s wash our hair first and go and take a deep.” Sakura said and go to the place where they are going to wash their hair. After that they took a dip on the hot water and it feels so relaxing for them.

“No wonder Yui – chan wants to go back in here.” Sakura said and close her eyes.

“The water is so pleasant and I heard to the staff that it has an effect of healing fatigues.” Yukino said to them.

“Sakura – chan, I know this is a bit sensitive to ask, but I’ll go ahead and ask.” Yui said and took a deep breath.

“Sakura – chan, how much was it?” Yui asked to Sakura with a serious look.

Sakura who’s relaxing opens her eyes widely and look at Yui. Then after some moments some tears fell on Sakura’s eyes.

“Huh?” Yukino reacted on what happened.

“Is it… Is it really that noticeable? Did I really get my figure that fat?” Sakura asked them with teary eyes.

“No… No. I just heard what you said earlier.” Yui said and tried to comfort Sakura.

“You won’t laugh, Yui –chan?” Sakura asked and she stops crying.

“Yeah, I promise.” Yui said with a smile.

“Then, it’s X kilos.” Sakura said with an embarrass expression.

“Sakura – chan, let’s try not to eat so many, okay? I’ll help you with your diet.” Yui said and tapped Sakura’s shoulder.

“YUI – CHAN!” Sakura said and hugged Yui because how kind she is.

They talked about many things and after a while they go out of the hot spring and dry themselves. They change and order some milk juices at the front desk. They drink it while walking. They spotted a beautiful place to sit because it has an open area and you can see how stars shining from the above. They talk about many more while star gazing.

“Ah, let’s call Haru. He might enjoy this scene.” Sakura said and took out her cellphone.

It just rings, but no one answer the call. Sakura just hanged up the call and hides the phone again.

“Hm, maybe he’s in the bath right now.”

“Maybe, let’s just enjoy this for ourselves then. That’s right Sakura – san, let’s go to the festival before summer break over. I haven’t been one.” Yukino said to Sakura with a happily smile.

“Sure, let’s wear yukata to have that feels, how about you, Yui – chan?” Sakura asked to Yui who’s beside her.

“Sure, what about Haru – kun?” Yui asked to them.

“Oh. Darling will come with us to the festival. I invited him earlier.” Yukino answered to Yui.

“Then, it’s settled then. We’ll just meet at Haru’s house at 6:00 in the evening.” Sakura said.

“Sure.” Yukino and Yui replied.

“Even so, this view is so beautiful like a billion yen art.” Yukino said and gaze the stars above her head.

“Yeah, I feel sorry for Haru.” Sakura said.

“Just enjoy this view and relax, Sakura – chan.” Yui said and lie down her back on the chair and gaze the stars.

After some time they decided to go back on their room, Yui suggested bringing Haru something to drink again as thanks for the prizes and they both agree. The three of them go back to the lobby and asked to the front desk for some milk juices. The three of them pick different flavors. Yui picked strawberry milk. Sakura picked chocolate milk. Yukino picked the ordinary milk. They go back and knocked on Haru’s door.

“Haru, we brought you some milk juices. Can you open the door, will you?” Sakura said to the front of Haru’s door, but no one answer.

They just open it and it’s unlocked. They opened the door and saw Haru playing games in his Nintendo. Sakura shakes him to get his attention. Haru looked at her and saw Sakura smiling and holding the milk juice.

“Here, a gift from us.” Sakura said and hand over the milk juice to Haru.

Haru took of his earphone and place the Nintendo in his bed. Haru get the milk juice and opened it and drink.

“It’s delicious. Thank you.” Haru said with a gentle smile.

“You’re welcome.” Sakura, Yui, and Yukino said with a smile.

“You’re not angry to me anymore, Darling?” Yukino asked to Haru.

“Yup, just please, don’t ever do that again. I hate being center of the attention, especially in this kind of event.” Haru said with an exhausted look.

“Haru – kun, I’ll just going to say it in proper manner and no ill intent okay, but did you know that every time we have an exam you’re always the center of the attention?” Yui asked to Haru with an embarrass look.

“Huh? Why?” Haru asked with a puzzled expression.

“It’s because of your scores, Haru. Also, I don’t want to bring this up because you might find it weird, but there also a rumor… that you’re… an android.” Sakura said and like she’s holding her laugh.

Haru just give them an awkward expression.

“That’s some amazing rumor, Darling?” Yukino said and was laughing a little.

While they’re enjoying chatting to each other someone knocked on the door. Haru asked who was it and opened the door. When he opened it he saw a girl standing in the front with a pink hair and in black one piece dress. It’s Sato Hana.

“You’re Sato – san, right? What are you doing here?” Haru asked to Hana.

Sakura, Yukino, and Yui looked at the door to see who is it and saw Hana. Hana is clenching her fist as she mustered her courage to what she will say.

“Aoi – san, I… I like you, please go out with me!” Hana said and bowed down her head as she confesses her love to Haru.


	27. The Last Favor

Late at night there are a sudden visit and confession by Haru’s opponent a while ago. It’s Sato Hana who confessed on Haru while in front of its own girlfriend and fiancé. It shocked everyone and remains speechless. Suddenly Yui snapped back and clings to Haru’s arm. Haru got embarrassed and blushed.

“Sorry, Sato – san, but this guy is mine.” Yui said with confident look.

“Oh, so you’re already taken, Aoi – san. What a pity.” Hana said while resting her head in her left palm.

“Sorry, Sato – san, you heard Yui – san.” Haru said and bow his head down.

“It’s okay, well, can we exchange contact? That at least is cannot be denied right, girlfriend – san?” Hana said and looked at Yui with mysterious look.

“S – Sure. Here’s my contact info.” Haru said and show his phone.

Hana then scan the info. When it finished scanning she smiled at them cheerfully.

“Thank you, Aoi – san, then, I shall take my leave.” Hana said and leave the rest of them.

Haru let a sigh and go inside his own room. Sakura, Yui, and Yukino followed him and closed the door then locked it. Yukino looked at Haru with a grin on her face. Haru got a little irritated on that grin.

“What?” Haru asked to Yukino with a little irritated on his tone.

“It’s nothing. I’m just amazed that until here you got someone confessing their love to you, Darling. What are you, a rom – com protagonist?” Yukino said and laughed a little while covering her mouth.

“Yui – chan, it looks like you’ll lose to someone. Why not go with me and Yukino – san for a bit?” Sakura said and pulled Yui outside the room and enter in their own room.

While they’re inside they’re room Haru just looked at his own phone and text his mother that they’re all right and she doesn’t need to worry. After a while Sakura knocked at the door, but she didn’t open it.

“Haru, can you please close your eyes for a bit?” Sakura asked to him.

“Why?” Haru asked in suspicious way.

“Just do it. Yui – chan will tell you if you’re going to open your eyes. Let me know if you close your eyes.” Sakura said.

Haru just close his eyes and tell them that he already close his eyes. Sakura peep a little to see if he really do it and when Sakura confirmed she let Yui inside the room. Haru heard the arguing and when they finished he heard his door close and locked. Yui was standing in front of Haru embarrassed and blushing from ear to ear.

“H – Haru – kun, you… you can o – open your… eyes now.” Yui said nervously and full of embarrassment.

Haru open his eyes slowly and looked at Yui from toes to her head. Haru opens his eyes widely when he saw what Yui saw wearing. A maid outfit and a cat ears and tail, Haru got surprised and didn’t know how to answer in that situation.

“H – How… do you… like the costume, Haru… kun.” Yui said with full of bashfulness.

“W – W – Why are you in that outfit, Yui – san?” Haru asked while blushing.

“Sakura – chan said that you’re into cat girls in maid outfit.” Yui said.

Haru was thinking now how in the hell Sakura knows what one of his fetish.

“What do you… think of this, Haru – kun?” Yui said and looked at Haru with embarrass look.

“It… looks great, so please… can you go back in your normal clothes? You might catch a cold.” Haru said while looking away.

“S – Sure thank you, Haru – kun.” Yui said was on the door and about to go out, but she stops.

Haru saw her stops and think why Yui stops. Yui inhale and looked back at Haru then smile.

“I shall take my leave now, Dear Master.” Yui said and make a princess bow that she put her right foot behind the left and pull up her skirt a little bit and bow her head with closed eyes and gentle smile.

Yui said it and take her leave. Haru left there alone with a confused look while blushing. Yui go back to their room blushing from ear to ear. Haru decided to sleep. Yui, Yukino and Sakura just go and eats and they have a little party. They finished in the midnight. Haru was sleeping soundly and then he feels like someone just got into his bed and sits on his top. When he opened his eyes he saw Sakura smiling.

“Huh? Sakura, what are you doing there? Go back to your room I’m sleeping.” Haru said.

“Haru… Hug me please.” Sakura said in wobble tone of voice. She hugged Haru and pin him down in his bed.

“Sakura… Wait, this scent coming from your breath. It’s alcohol, right? Are you drunk?” Haru asked and tried to push Sakura, but he doesn’t know where he needs to touch her to push because right now some various parts are touching.

“Eh? I’m not drunk, you idiot.” Sakura said and rub her cheeks to Haru.

“Seriously, Sakura get up now.” Haru said and touch her shoulder and push her up and looks at Sakura’s face.

Sakura’s expression change and it is like a serious look and looking at Haru with something like she wants something from him.

“Hey, Haru, please answer me honestly and don’t lie to me.” Sakura said to him with a serious tone, but calm way.

Haru saw her bright red face due to the alcohol she drinks. Haru can’t take out his eyes to Sakura. He’s wondering how long it has been since their face was this close. Since then, Haru just can’t love Yui. Until now he knows that he still love Sakura, but he didn’t break up with Yui, not because Haru wants to play at Yui’s feeling, but to know if he can really fall in love with her.

“Remember the time that when we chased each other back in my house, when we fall to the ground and you save me. It’s just like this time, right? I will ask you, Haru. What will you do if Yui – chan didn’t call that night? You will kiss me or will you avoid it? Answer me honestly because it’s been so long since then, but it was still hunts me in my dream.” Sakura said with calm expression, but deep inside she’s hurt. She’s making her best for the tears not to fall.

“I… I don’t know. Sakura please calms yourself and we can talk about it when you’re not drunk, okay?” Haru said to Sakura.

After saying that something falls at Haru’s face, it’s the tears of Sakura that she’s been holding back. She can’t think anymore because she’s drunk and in pain right now. Haru got surprised on the way Sakura reacted.

“Why can’t you just tell me now, huh? You insensitive bastard!” Sakura shouted to Haru.

“Wha…” Haru stopped and just looked away at Sakura.

“Hey, why can’t you answer that simple question, Mr. Genius? Did the cat take you tongue? Give me a damn answer, Haru!” Sakura shouted again to Haru.

Haru grit his teeth and looked at her. Haru seems serious and got carried away on how Sakura behave.

“Yeah, I’ll kiss you that time! Want to know why? Because I always been in love with you since we were child until now! Don’t get me wrong I tried to fall in love with Yui – san and tried to replace you, but it didn’t work. I still am fucking in love with you. That’s my answer, you idiot!” Haru shouted in Sakura’s face.

Sakura didn’t answer him and just looked at his face. Haru calmed down a bit and realize what he just said. Sakura moved her hands and placed it in Haru’s face.

“Then, let’s continue on what we had left on that time, Haru.” Sakura said and kissed Haru.

Haru widen his eyes because of what Sakura just did. Sakura didn’t care of anything just Haru’s lips and about kissing him. It’s because of the alcohol got better of her and because she’s so happy to hear those words. After a while Sakura let go and get out of the bed. She just looked at the window with the full moon out and making the whole room more visible Haru feels like he saw Princess Kaguya standing in front of him.

“Sakura, sorr-” Haru didn’t get the chance to finish what he will say.

“I’m sorry, Haru. I’m going back now to our room and let’s forget what happened here.” Sakura said and go outside the room.

Haru let a sigh and lie again on the bed.

“I’m the real idiot here.” Haru said in a whisper and he fall asleep again.

When Haru woke up its bright outside and the birds are chirping through the window. Haru get up on the bed and wash his face and brush his teeth. After that he goes to the balcony. While he enjoying the view from there he saw someone in the ground, it has a familiar black short hair and was going outside the hotel. She’s carrying her luggage. Haru recognized it and go outside his room, when he opens the door he saw Yukino who’s about to knock.

“Darling, why are you looks in a hurry?” Yukino asked.

“Did Sakura say something to you about going home early?” Haru asked in a hurry.

“Y – Yeah, she did. She said that something came up to her home and need to go home for it. She said that she already told you that.” Yukino said to Haru with puzzled look.

“That big selfish glutton! Sorry Aisaka – san and thank you.” Haru said and leave Yukino and run in a hurry.

Haru rushed towards the entrance and saw Sakura getting inside the taxi. He runs as fast as he can and called out to her name.

“Sakura!” Haru shouted to her.

Sakura looked back and saw Haru running. She freaks out and get inside. When she’s about to close the door Haru stops it.

“Let go of the door, Haru.” Sakura said and tried to pull close the door.

“Why are you leaving early? Are you really trying to avoid me now?” Haru asked and trying to push opens the door.

“It’s none of your business, Haru. I need something to do.” Sakura said and pull the door with all of her strength and Haru let go and it closed.

The taxi took off and Sakura go home without explaining the whole reason to Haru. He goes back to the hotel to pack his things to follow Sakura. When he arrived at his hotel room he saw Yukino leaning her back and waiting for him to comeback.

“You’re chasing her don’t you, darling.” Yukino said while still leaning her back on the wall.

“Yeah, I’ll chase her. I’m going to pack my things now.” Haru said with a fierce look.

“Okay, by the way you have a guest inside.” Yukino said and get out of the way and go inside their room.

Haru opens the door and saw someone sitting on the bed. He can’t see the face since she’s looking at the window while her back is facing the door. Haru called out to her and when she turns around Haru saw Yui with a gentle smile on her face.

“Yui – san, do you need something?” Haru asked and closed the door.

“Yeah, Haru – kun, you’ll chase her right? Yukino – san and I will come with you. We already packed our things including yours.” Yui said and stands up.

“You don’t have to, I need to go there myself and chase Sakura. You two can stay here.” Haru said and took his luggage.

“I’m your girlfriend, Haru – kun.” Yui said to Haru.

Haru stops and looked to Yui with tears falling in her eyes. Yui tries her best not to cry, but she can’t do it after all.

“Yui – san… I’m sorry.” Haru said and looked down.

“You don’t have too, Haru – kun. I already know. A long time ago, I already know.” Yui said while wiping her tears that still falling from her eyes.

“You know, huh? Did Aisaka – san told you?” Haru asked and sits down on the bed.

“Not directly, she just gives me some clue and I put all of it together. It was back when you asked Sakura – chan and I to nurse her, but Sakura – chan didn’t get it at all.” Yui said and sits down on the bed too.

“I’m really sorry, Yui – san that I lied to you and use you.” Haru said to her.

“Don’t apologize. You tried to fall for me right? It means you really give your all, but nothing happens.” Yui said and rest her head in Haru’s shoulder.

“I’m going to get her, if you two are coming let’s get going now.” Haru said to Yui.

“Sure, I’m sure Yukino – san is waiting at the entrance by now.” Yui said and stands up.

Haru also stands up and took his luggage. They went outside the room and locked it. They go to the front desk and saw Yukino waiting for them. They already give back their keys and said to the staff they had emergency so they’ll leave early. When they’re done they go outside and get a taxi. After a while they got a taxi and go to the station. When they arrived at the station they look of Sakura and saw her getting inside the bullet train, but they’re a bit too late and the door closed. They took a break a bit. Yukino left Haru and Yui alone to buy something to eat and drink.

“I’m sorry to mess up our vacation, Yui – san.” Haru apologized to her while sitting beside to each other.

“It’s okay. We at least enjoyed it.” Yui said to encourage him.

“By the way, did you order alcohol last night?” Haru asked.

“No we didn’t. All we ate yesterday at night is the snacks from Sakura – chan and Yukino – san’s chocolate.” Yui replied to him.

“What is the brand of the chocolate?” Haru asked to her again.

“I think it was Whiskey BonBon. Why?” Yui said with clueless face.

“It’s nothing. Aisaka – san sure is late. I’ll go check on her.” Haru said and stands up.

When Haru was about to leave Yui tugged the end of Haru’s sleeve. Haru stops and looked back at her. Yui also stands up. He stands at the back of Haru. She let go and grabbed Haru’s clothes from the behind.

“Haru – kun, can you please do me a favor? It’s the last favor I’ll ask for you.” Yui said to him

“Sure, what is it, Yui – san? Feel free to ask me anything.” Haru said while smiling gently evens he’s not looking at Yui anymore.

Yui took a deep inhale and muster all of her courage. She let go of her hold to Haru. Haru turn around to see Yui’s face. Yui looked at up and faced Haru.

“Aoi Haru – kun, I want you to be happy with the woman you always been in love, unfortunately it wasn’t me. So, please be happy with Sakura – chan and break up with me.” Yui said with a gentle smile.


	28. Please Be Happy and Don't Mind Me

Yui made her last favor on Haru. She smiled gently and makes her request.

“Yui – san, you want me to… break up with you?” Haru asked to her.

Yui just stood there and smile to him so gently.

“Yeah, I want you the one to say it. If you’re the one who tell it to me, I may be able to move on. I want my best friend to be happy. Even if it cost my beloved, I’ll make her happy.” Yui said to Haru while smiling and holding her tears.

Haru looked at her and froze up. Suddenly something cold touched his neck.

“It’s cold!” Haru said in surprised.

Haru got surprised and looked to see who it is and saw Yukino holding a cold drink.

“Here you go. Take some rest the next train will arrived at 20 minutes. Yui – san, here’s yours.” Yukino said and hand to the two of them they’re drinks.

“Yukino – san, can you hold it for me a little? I’ll go to the bathroom before the train arrives.” Yui said and took her leave and go to the bathroom.

Haru sit down then Yukino followed him. Yukino sit beside him.

“How many of my secrets and lies did you told to Yui – san?” Haru asked to Yukino and opens the can with iced coffee.

“Just about your feelings for Sakura – san, don’t worry, I didn’t spill the beans about you going abroad. Hahaha” Yukino said and smacked his back a few times.

“Ow! Hey, don’t go smacking someone’s back.” Haru said to Yukino who’s laughing.

“So, what are you planning to do now? Let’s say you and Sakura – san got to talk. What’s next?” Yukino asked with serious tone of voice.

“I don’t know. I just want to have a talk with Sakura.” Haru said and suddenly his phone vibrated. He answered it.

“Hello, who is it?” Haru asked and put his phone to his ears.

“Hey! Haru! What did you to Sakura?! She’s crying right now you know!” Mafuyu shouted so loudly over the phone.

Haru got surprised on the loudness that he dropped his cellphone. He picked it up again and answered his mother.

“Mom, please don’t shout like that. You’re scary.” Haru said in cold tone.

“Don’t mind that. What happened to Sakura?” Mafuyu asked again to Haru.

“What happened? Did she call you?” Haru asked back to his mother.

“Yeah, she said that she wants me to deliver a message to you.” Mafuyu said in calm way this time.

Haru got a bad feeling to it. He made a gulp noise and sweat falls down on his cheek.

“W – What is it?” Haru asked in nervous tone.

“I’ll just repeat what she said to me okay? “Please don’t talk, find, go to my house or contact me. I need some time. Just please be with Yui – chan and be happy with her. Thank you Haru.” That was what Sakura said to me. What happened to you two?” Mafuyu explained and asked with worry.

Haru let out a sigh and answer his mother.

“Remember what we discussed when I introduced Yui – san to you?” Haru asked.

“Yeah. So, what about it?” Mafuyu asked with confused tone of voice.

“The plan was failed. I miscalculated on many things. I’m sorry, Mom.” Haru said with a downed voice. He felt depressed about the things he did.

“If your first plan was failed then make another. This is my personal motto, Haru. “An experiment isn’t an experiment without failing.” Remember that. I’m here to support you, always. Now go make your plan and get Sakura back!” Mafuyu encouraged to Haru.

“Yeah, thank you Mom. That’s right, one last thing. Is Sakura still on the train when she called you earlier?” Haru asked.

“I think she is, but you won’t be able to make it. I bet she’s in their house when you arrive at the station. Mafuyu explained and looked at her watch.

“Okay, I have a week to convince her before school starts. Thank you, Mom. I really owe you one. I love you.” Haru said and hanged up the call.

Haru looked at Yukino.

“I think you have a plan now.” Yukino said with confidence.

“Yeah, but I think it will success. For now I’ll go to Sakura’s house. I’ll have to talk to her. If this doesn’t work, I’ll pest her.” Haru said with a look of a villain.

“Go for it, Haru – san.” Yukino said and smile to him gently.

“Thank you, Yukino – san!” Haru and give back a smile to her.

After a while the train arrives and so does Yui. They get on the train and after some moment the train moves. Since it’s still too early Yui sleeps again in the train. Yukino and Haru stay awake. Haru explained if it didn’t goes well and the school starts Haru won’t attend the school, since it’s only exceptional for him. He said that just acted normally around her and don’t mention his name. He also told to Yukino that there will be an announcement in September 4 in the after school. If anything Haru tries and failed it’s only he’s last resort. He also said that don’t ever do unnecessary things, just acted normally and nothing more. After some hours they arrived at the station and wakes up Yui who was still sleeping. They go out the train and station. Haru and Yukino escort Yui to her house and when Yui got inside their house both of them take their leave. While walking they have an awkward atmosphere so Yukino broke it and asked Haru something.

“Haru – san, are you going to tell Sakura – san about your leave?” Yukino asked.

“Well, I won’t tell it to her. Like I said, there would be an announcement. Don’t tell it to Yui – san either. They will know in that day.” Haru explained and looked at the sky.

Yukino didn’t bother to ask for more and just went silent until they reached Haru’s house. They opened the door and go inside and closed the door and go to their own room, Haru put his luggage in the side of his study table. He lied down on his bed and thinks an approach to Sakura. He first calls her phone number, but she didn’t answer. He also tried texting her, but she didn’t read or reply to it. Haru’s pissed now.

“That glutton! I’ll try calling to her home number instead of her number.” Haru said in pissed off tone of voice like he wants to throw his phone.

Haru dialed their home number and when it rings a few moments after someone answers the call.

“Hello, who may is it?” The voice said on the other line.

“Ah, is it Auntie Aki? It’s Haru.” Haru said and introduced himself.

“Oh, it’s Haru – chan! Why the sudden call?” Aki asked.

“Well, Auntie Aki is Sakura is there? I want to talk to her, like right now.” Haru said with full of polite manner.

“Sakura? W – Well, S – She’s here right now. She did arrived earlier, but I send her in some errand to run for me.” Aki said to Haru nervously.

“Is that so? Okay, thank you, Auntie Aki. Please tell her to call me if she ever comes home. Good day and bye.” Haru said and hanged up the call.

When Haru hides his phone someone knock at the door.

“It’s open.” Haru responded to the knock.

The door opened and it’s Yukino who opens it. She go inside of Haru’s room.

“Well? She didn’t pick up the calls?” Yukino said and sits down on Haru’s study table’s chair.

“Yeah, she also said to her own Mom that she didn’t want to talk to me. It’s pretty obvious the way Auntie Aki talked when I asked about Sakura.” Haru explained.

“What now? Already given up?” Yukino asked him with a smirk.

“Are you kidding me? I’ll share my motto to you. “The time you give up is the time when you lost all your hope.” That’s my motto that I have been with me.” Haru said proudly and stands up from his bed.

“What a waste of words for that motto, but I like it. It suits you, Haru – san.” Yukino said and smiled gently.

“Thank you. I’ll go outside and go to Sakura’s.” Haru said prepared something to wear.

“Okay, I’ll go in my room for now and read some books. Good luck.” Yukino said and leave the room.

Haru change his clothes and prepare to visit to Sakura’s house. He rides his bike to get there faster and when he got there he knocked at the door.

“Coming!” A voice from behind the door said.

After a moment Aki opens the door.

“Who may is – Ah, Haru – chan, w – why are you here?” Aki asked nervously.

“Auntie, I know she said that she doesn’t want to talk to me, but please I’ll have to talk to her.” Haru said.

Aki let a sigh and look at him with gentle eyes.

“She’s upstairs in her room.” Aki said to Haru while pointing to the second floor.

“Thank you, Auntie Aki.” Haru said and rushed towards inside the house and run to the stairs.

“Haru – chan!” Aki called out to him.

Haru looked back at Aki.

“I leave Sakura to your hand.” Aki said and give him a genuine and gentle smile.

Haru smiled back to Aki.

“Yes! Thank you so much.” Haru said and go upstairs.

Haru reached the top and go Sakura’s room. The door was closed and locked. Haru knocked at the door, but Sakura didn’t answer. He tried again and nothing change. Haru take a deep breath and exhale. He sits down on the floor and lean his back on the door.

“You’re the one who told me this Sakura. “Will it kills you if you respond?” That was always you saying to me when I didn’t response in your knocks at my room.” Haru said to her.

Sakura was also sitting on the floor and leaning her back on the other side of the door. She just keep silent hoping Haru will leave her alone.

“Can you please answer me? I want to discuss something with you.” Haru said, but Sakura didn’t answer.

Haru waits for a while for an answer, but it was all silence he heard. Haru stands up and face the door again. He placed his right hand at the door.

“I’ll go back tomorrow and the day after tomorrow and the day after that. I’ll come back here to hear your response. Good day Sakura. I’ll take my leave.” Haru said and go down stairs.

Sakura checked if he’s still there and opened the door with small space. When she saw that nobody was there she opens the door widely and looked around. While Haru was downstairs he bid a farewell to Sakura’s parents and told them that he will come back again. Haru go outside the house and go back home. Sakura go downstairs when she confirms that he’s not here anymore.

“Mom, thank you, but why did you let him in?” Sakura asked to her mother.

“Haru – chan is desperate to talk to you. Why don’t you two have a nice talk? More importantly, what happened to you two to end up like that anyway? When you got home earlier you just told me that you don’t want to see or talked to Haru – chan.” Aki said to Sakura and take sip on her tea.

“Well, it’s my fault in the first place, I think?” Sakura said and sits down on the sofa.

“So, what happened?” Aki asked again.

Sakura explained to her mother what happened while they are in the hotel resort. Sakura told it to Aki detailed by detailed. After finishing the story Aki just let a sigh and put down her cup of tea. She looked at Sakura.

“I see. So, that’s what happened, huh?” Aki said and sits down properly.

“If you’re going to yell at me and scold me I’ll gladly to hear it. It’s my fault that we became like this.” Sakura said and hugged the pillow beside her.

“Sakura, I won’t scold or yell at you. It’s not your fault either. Everything has a purpose in life. Surely what happened last night to the two of you have a purpose in your life.” Aki said to her daughter and took her cup of tea and took a sip.

“But, Mom I can’t face Haru right now. I can’t face him what I am right now. So, please when he returned again tomorrow or the day after, please don’t make him come to my room, if he comes again tomorrow please tell it to him. “I want you and Yui – chan to be happy, so please go back to her and don’t mind me.” I leave it to you, Mom.” Sakura said and stands up.

“If that’s your decision, I’ll be sure to tell it to him.” Aki said and put down her tea cup.

“Thank you, Mom.” Sakura said and leave her mom and go inside her room.

Sakura lied on her bed and looked at her phone.

“That’s what you meant huh, Yukino – san? It makes sense right now. When you make the example of that manga I really didn’t catch what are you saying, but I guess I’m Yotsuba and you two are Nino and Miku, right?” Sakura mumble to herself while staring at the photo of her and Haru that they took at the hotel resort yesterday. While she’s staring at it her phone rings and Sakura got surprise and she let go of her phone. It falls right in her face.

“Ouch! That surprised me. Is Haru calling again?” Sakura said and picked up his cellphone. She looked at her phone to see who’s calling her and saw Yui’s name and number. She picks up the call nervously.

“H – Hello, Yui – chan?” Sakura answered nervously.

“Sakura – chan, can we talk?” Yui asked with gentleness.

“Okay, but first let me apologize to you, Yui – chan. I’m sorry for not telling you the truth.” Sakura said and bow like she’s imagining Yui was in front of her.

“I – It’s okay, Sakura – chan, and besides, you really a strong person. I truly respect and love that side of you. So please, don’t apologize. You did it for my sake, right?” Yui said with a really soft and gentle tone.

“But… But, I want you to be happy. I’m not worthy of Haru’s love. You’re more suitable than me.” Sakura said and she’s trying to stops the tears from falling.

“If you’re not worthy, then I guess I’m not too.” Yui said.

Sakura got surprised by what on Yui said. She doesn’t get what it means.

“Sakura – chan, I’ll tell you something.” Yui said with serious tone of voice.

“W – What is it?” Sakura replied with a question nervously.

“Haru – kun and I break up earlier, so please don’t make him wait and talk to him. He really loves you, Sakura – chan, from the bottom of his heart. He really truly loves you.” Yui said with so gentle voice while tears falling down from her eyes.

“Eh?” Sakura said in a surprised while her tears also falls down on her eyes.


	29. Good Luck

Yui told to Sakura that Haru and her breaks up. Sakura didn’t know how to respond to that and kept quiet for a while.

“Sakura – chan…” Yui called out to her with a soft voice.

“W – What is it, Yui – chan?” Sakura asked in a surprised.

“I’ll ask you what you asked to me when you locked me and Haru – kun to the rooftop. Do you love Haru – kun, Sakura – chan?” Yui asked with gentle voice.

“Yui – chan…” Sakura just answered it and her tears falling form her eyes.

“It’s okay to be honest with your feelings, Sakura – chan. This time I’m the one who will support and cheer you on. Like what you did for me.” Yui said to Sakura.

“Yui – chan, I’m sorry. I know how much you love him, but I love Haru more!” Sakura said with full spirit.

Yui just smiled as her tears falls down. She took a deep breath and answer Sakura.

“Then, tell it to him. He’s waiting for you for almost 18 years. Don’t make him wait too long.” Yui said to her.

“I know that, but I just can’t look at him in the eyes. Whenever I do I feel like digging a hole and hide myself in there.” Sakura said and she sits down beside the window while staring at the sky.

“I see, I won’t force you anymore, but remember Sakura – chan. I’m always here to support and cheer you on, okay?” Yui asked and force a cheerful tone of voice.

“Yeah, I’ll always remember it, Yui – chan. Thank you.” Sakura said and hanged up the call.

After the past days Haru kept on going to Sakura’s house. Her mother, Aki tried to stops Haru, but there are times when Haru got inside and talks to the front of Sakura’s room. He believes that Sakura was there, listening to all of his saying. He’s right, Sakura was really there sitting in the floor while leaning her back to the door. Sakura tries to kept silence and when the evening comes Haru left the house. This kept until the 30th of August. It’s the day where the four of them will go see the fireworks at the festival. Haru go to Sakura’s house again and tried to invite her, but just what Haru expected, he received a silent answer. He stays for a while and starts talking again.

“Sakura, Yukino – san is really looking forward to this event. She really wants to dress up and go to the stalls so badly that she hardly slept last night, Ahahaha!” Haru laughed awkwardly to himself.

Still it’s the same silent treatment for the entire week he’s been receiving. Haru looked up to the ceiling.

“Didn’t you say that you wanted to go to the festival? You even study so hard this time just not to get supplementary lesson because it overlapped with the time of the festival. Last year you even dragged me out of my room. You all dress up in a purple with flower design yukata. You said to me that you wanted to go to the festival with me, and then I told you that I don’t want to go because it’s so annoying and it has so many people, but what I really feel that day was happiness. I’m so happy that you’re willing to spend time with me, go to the festival and watch the fireworks. I really feel like we’re a couple on that day.” Haru said with a gentle smile on his face.

Sakura’s mother shows up and called out to Haru.

“Haru – chan, just come back tomorrow, it’s getting late now.” Aki insist to Haru to leave their house and getting worried to him since it’s now dark outside.

“Ah, all right. Thank you for not stopping me this time, Auntie Aki. This is my last time going here like this. I truly appreciate your help with me and I’m sorry that I can’t fulfill my promise.” Haru said and bowed down his head to Aki.

“It’s okay, Haru – chan. Raise your head and head home. It’s dark and dangerous outside so be careful on your way home.” Aki said full of worry on her voice when the words came out.

“Okay, then I shall take now my leave. Good night to you, Auntie Aki.” Haru said and leave the house.

On the other side, on Sakura’s, she got surprised by what it means. She just doesn’t gets it and leave it be. While waiting for the time to arrive Sakura stared at the dark sky. After sometime a firework exploded in the dark sky. The pitch black, dark sky is now shining with colorful and big fireworks. Sakura just watch it from the window of her room. Yukino was at the festival with Yui and her family, since the two of them can’t go alone since it’s dangerous. Haru was on his way to his home. He stared at the beautiful fireworks for a seconds then smiles and start walking again. The fireworks ended and Haru got home. He goes to his room and lie on his bed. Haru stared at his phone screen picture. It’s the same one that Sakura was using, their picture way back to the resort. While staring to it Haru fell asleep. He’s tired for today and tomorrow is the last day to convince Sakura. He won’t attend school after the summer break since it’s only exceptional for him. He has to take care of his own things to prepare for the flight. Haru wakes up because he heard some chirping noises and it’s now morning. He looks at his phone and it was noon already. Someone knock at the door.

“It’s open.” Haru said.

The door opens and Haru saw Yukino holding a tray full of foods.

“Ah, Haru – san you’re awake. I made something to eat since you’re sleeping so soundly and didn’t wake you up.” Yukino said and placed the tray in the table.

“Thank you and I’m sorry. You should wake me up, Yukino – san. It’s already 1 in the afternoon. I slept too much, Hahaha!” Haru laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

“You need that rest. You’re overworking yourself in this past days, Haru – san.” Yukino said while preparing the utensils and the food for Haru.

Yukino hands over the bowl with rice and some meat to Haru.

“Thank you, Yukino – san, so, let’s now dig in.” Haru said and put both of his hand.

Haru ate the food Yukino prepare for him. He finished it all and thanks Yukino for it. Yukino smiled to him and leave the room. Since it’s the last day he prepares the plan for the big day, the day of the announcement. Haru told Yukino the plan and didn’t tell it to Yui. He also warned Yukino that don’t tell it to Yui. After that he calls the Head Master. After a while the Head Master picked it up.

“Hello, Aoi – kun? It’s been a while.” The Head Master greeted to him.

“It’s been a while, Head Master. Thank you for the gift for that resort. I am truly grateful for that.” Haru said full of manners.

“Don’t mind it. You deserved it after all. By the way, why did you call me? Is there something you need?” The Head Master asked.

“Yes, it’s for the announcement. Can I please not show up when you made it?” Haru asked.

“It’s up to you, but I prefer that you show up.” The Head Master said to him.

“Thank you, but I won’t show up, so can you please deliver me a message, Head Master?” Haru asked.

“Yes, you may. I’ll write it down now.” The Head Master said and gets a pen and paper.

“It doesn’t need to be specific on who is it. I know that that someone will surely get what it means.” Haru said proudly and make a gentle smile.

“Oh? Then, let’s hear what that message is, Aoi Haru – kun.” The Head Master said in amaze to his confident.

“If you want answers, then go to the place where it all started. I’ll be waiting for you.” Haru said proudly.

The Head Master writes it down.

“That’s all what I need to say. Thank you, Head Master.” Haru said and hanged up the call.

The whole day was passed so fast and now Haru was preparing to leave and go to Sakura’s house, when he’s about to leave Yukino calls him.

“Haru – san, take this with you.” Yukino said and hand over a little envelop.

“What is this? Yukino – san, I’m not going to the post office.” Haru said in monotone way.

“I know that. Give that to Sakura – san for me. Don’t look inside of it. It’s a girl’s secret after all.” Yukino said and put his index finger in her lips.

“Fine, fine I’ll slip it below his door. Is that all?” Haru said and put inside the letter inside his pocket.

“Oh, right, one more thing. Tell it to her personally with your own voice. Tell her that good luck.” Yukino said with a smile and go upstairs.

Haru shakes his head and just give a smile before leaving. He walks to the same road every day. While thinking the same thing over and over again, ‘will Sakura go out today? Will she finally talk to me? Wil she face me now?’ is what Haru’s thinking. With all of that he didn’t realize he’s already at her house. He knocked at the door. When it opens he saw Aki standing in the door looks full of worry.

“Good afternoon, Auntie.” Haru greeted to her and bows his head.

“Good afternoon to you too, Haru – chan. You’re going again?” Aki asked him.

“Yes, I promise to you, Auntie that this is the last time. I won’t do this again so please don’t stop me.” Haru said with confidence.

“Did you really think I can stop you now? Please, Haru – chan. Made up already. You two aren’t like this when you’re a child.” Aki said to Haru with full of concern.

“I know that, Auntie. That’s why I’m doing my best for us to make up and get along again.” Haru said with a smile.

“She’s upstairs like the usual. Do your best.” Aki said and steps aside to let Haru in.

Haru come inside and with the same position every day. He knocked first on the door and talked to her. In the middle of their talk he remembers what Yukino told him.

“Sakura, here. This is from Yukino – san. She also said that good luck. I don’t know the meaning of it so just ask her.” Haru said and slip the envelope below the table.

Sakura see it and take she didn’t bother to read it and just put it in the desk in side her room. Haru continues to talk and when he felt it was the time to leave he said this.

“Sakura, you may not want to see me today, but I’ll see you tomorrow in the school. So, bye – bye, Sakura.” Haru said and leave the house.

When he meant of see you at school he was lying since he really didn’t plan on going to the school starting tomorrow. When he got home he saw Yukino ironing her uniform in the living room.

“I’m home.” Haru greeted.

“Ah, welcome home, Haru – san. I still haven’t prepared dinner so wait for a bit.” Yukino said while ironing her uniform.

“No need, Yukino – san. I’ll be the one cooking. Just finish it and come to the kitchen you’re done.” Haru said and head to the kitchen.

He wears his apron and starts cooking. After a while Yukino enters the kitchen and Haru was still cooking.

“Ah, it’s smells good.” Yukino said while sniffing the aroma of what Haru’s making.

“Just sit down there, Yukino – san. I was about to be done. It just need a little.” Haru said and after he turned off the heat.

Yukino set up the plates in the table while Haru was plating the dishes he cooks. They ate the food and when they’re done eating Yukino voluntary said that she’s going to clean the plates. Haru let her do what she wants and go to his room. He took out the book where he hiding the passport and the letter. He stared at it and then whisper to himself.

“It’s only a matter of time before Sakura knows about my leave.” Haru whispered to himself.

Haru just stares at it for a while before putting it back in the shelf.

“Hah!” Haru sigh.

He then grabbed his phone and lie down on his bed. He opens the lock screen and there is the picture of Sakura that he secretly took when they’re still in middle school.

“I wish to hear your voice once more before I go to other country, you glutton.” Haru said while looking at the picture on his phone.

“Well, guess I’ll sleep now. I need to prepare for the flight and for Sakura.” Haru said and go to sleep.

On the other place, in Sakura’s house she took the envelope that Haru gave earlier.

“What could possibly Yukino – san wants? She even sends me a letter like this.” Sakura said to herself and opens the envelope.

She reads the content of the letter and makes a puzzled look. The letter says ‘Good luck’. Sakura hides the letter again and put it inside the drawer. She’s preparing her uniform for tomorrow. When she was done she lies to the bed and go to sleep. Next morning Sakura left their house and go to school. When she get there she expect Haru waiting in front of the gate, but he didn’t. Sakura didn’t know that she won’t be seeing Haru today until the announcement. She thought that he might be waiting in her class, but he’s not there also. She’s getting suspicious about it and goes to his class. She asked her friend there and apparently Haru got a cold, which was a big fat lie. The opening ceremony for the end of the summer break was in the middle of the discussion and someone poked at Sakura’s back. She takes look to see who was it and saw Yui with a smile.

“Sakura – chan, you two haven’t made up?” Yui asked in a whisper tone.

“W – We haven’t.” Sakura whisper and she looks very awkward.

Yui notice it and got what is Sakura was thinking.

“Sakura – chan, I’m your best friend, so don’t mind what happened and act normally how you usually do.” Yui said gently to Sakura.

Sakura just nodded to her. Yui leans her head in Sakura’s back.

“Thank you.” Yui whispered to Sakura.

When Sakura heard those two words she looks at the ceiling and smile gently.

“You’re welcome.” Sakura replied in soft whisper voice.

They haven’t notice that the speech of the Head Master was already ended because of the light and fluffy atmosphere going on to the two of them. They headed back to the classroom and saw Yukino walking alone. They greet her and then after a little talk and asking how the rest of the break is they went back to their own class. Just like that the whole day pass by. Sakura, Yui, and Yukino walked together on the way home. September 2nd Haru hasn’t gone to school and the cause was fever. Sakura got a little worried since when Haru got sick in the past she knows that it only took a day and he’s back to full energy. The day pass by again and now September 3rd. Like yesterday, Haru didn’t go to school again. Sakura got really worried and asked Yukino how’s Haru’s condition. Yui also got concerned and asked too. Yukino’s work was to cover Haru’s absence in the school especially for this two. Yukino made up a story that has sense and tried to get away to the two of them and then, she got successes. The two of them took the bait of the story and the day passed now. It’s now September 4th. Sakura didn’t ask Yukino about Haru. Time passed by, and after lunch break the Head Master called the whole student body and will now announce the truth to them.


	30. I Wish It Was Just a Lie

It’s now the 4th of September. 5 hours earlier before the announcement. Yui was walking in the hallway to her class when she saw Yukino standing in the front of the door.

“Good morning, Yukino – san.” Yui greeted Yukino when she got closed to her.

“Ah, good morning, Yui – san.” Yukino greeted back to Yui.

“Do you need something from our class?” Yui asked.

“Yes, Sakura – san hasn’t come yet. I need to speak with her.” Yukino said with worry look.

“What’s the matter, Yukino – san. Did something happen?” Yui asked with full of concern.

“No, nothing happen…” Yukino said while waving her two hands trying to cover it up and looked away to her right.

“…Yet.” Yukino whispered to herself.

“Hm? What’s did you say? I didn’t hear you.” Yui said.

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Yukino replied.

In truth Yui heard it, but doesn’t sure what’s the meaning. She just ignored it instead.

“By the way, is Haru – kun still has a cold?” Yui asked.

“Haru – san? Well… Yeah… He’s okay. He just didn’t go to school today.” Yukino tries to cover up.

“Really? I’m so glad.” Yui said and let a sigh of relief.

While they’re having a chat the school bell ring meaning it’s time for the classes to start. Yui entered the room and Yukino go to his class. When Yui was about to sit down the door in the back opens and Sakura was standing in front catching her breath.

“I barely made it.” Sakura said and entered the classroom.

“Good morning, Sakura – chan. Did you oversleep again?” Yui asked.

“Good morning, Yui – chan. Yeah, the latest volume of the manga I’ve always waiting got released in the midnight. Those chapters were so worth of the wait.” Sakura said with an expression like she’s so satisfied.

The door in the front opens and the teacher enters.

“Okay, let’s start the homeroom. Class rep gets started.” The teacher said.

“Stand. Bow. Sit.” The female student said and they all followed it.

“All right, I have an announcement to make. Later after the lunch break the Head Master will have a speech program again. We were told that we can’t tell what it was about. I want your cooperation to this.” The teacher said and continues the homeroom.

After the first and second subject was finished it was break time.

“Sakura – chan, did you know Haru – kun’s cold was gone now?” Yui asked and stands up.

“Is that so? Good for him.” Sakura said coldly.

“So cold.” Yui said and make a pout face.

Yui suddenly remembers that Yukino was looking for Sakura this morning.

“By the way, Sakura – chan. Yukino – san was looking for you earlier. I think she has something to say to you.” Yui said to her.

“Then, let’s go to her now and ask why.” Sakura said and stands up.

When they we’re about to leave the classroom someone called Sakura’s name.

“Is Hanabira Sakura – san is here?” A female student asked.

When Sakura and Yui looked who is it they saw Yukino.

“Ah, Yukino- san, over here.” Sakura shouted to her while waving her hand.

Yukino noticed them in the back. Sakura and Yui go outside the classroom and Yukino go to the back door.

“What do you need, Yukino – san?” Sakura asked to her.

“Haru - san does not have a cold anymore. He didn’t come to school today though, but do you want to talk to him at least?” Yukino asked.

“No, we don’t have anything to talk to. Yui – chan, let’s go to the bathroom together.” Sakura said coldly and grabbed Yui’s hand and walked.

They got away to Yukino and she doesn’t stop her anymore. When they reached the bathroom Sakura wash her hands and look down.

“Sakura – chan, you want to go and see Haru – kun? Let’s pay him a visit today after school.” Yui invited her with a smile.

“I’m fine, Yui – chan. You can go yourself today. We don’t have anything to talk about.” Sakura said coldly again.

Yui felt something was wrong and Sakura was acting so cold today. She didn’t bother her anymore until they got back in their class. The teacher goes inside the room and continues the lesson. Sakura was just looking in the field and not listening to the lesson. She’s thinking too deep that she didn’t realize that the teacher was calling her. Yui tried to call her out, but she didn’t notice and tried to poke her in the shoulder and got her attention.

“What, Yui – san?” Sakura said with clueless expression.

“Hey! Hanabira – san!” The teacher yelled at her.

“Y – Yes!” Sakura said in surprised.

“Listen, if you want to pass in my class just listen and learn, okay? Just because you placed in the top 50 in the last exam doesn’t mean you’re safe.” The teacher lectured to Sakura.

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Sakura said.

“Then, read page 37 from first to third sentences.” The teacher instructed her.

She stands up and opens the book and read it. The teacher got satisfied in her reading and let her sit down. The teacher continued to the lesson.

“Hey, are you okay, Sakura - chan? Do you have a cold? Want me to take you to the infirmary?” Yui said while whispering so that the teacher could not hear them.

“No, I appreciate the effort, but I’m okay. I just got deep in my thoughts.” Sakura said and tried to cover it with a smile.

Yui didn’t talked back after that and let her be. After another one subject it’s already lunch break. Sakura and Yui stayed in the classroom to eat their lunch. They talked about anything and Yui tried her best not to mention anything about Haru to her since Sakura’s mood getting more and more okay that earlier. She’s laughing now a little bit to Yui’s jokes not like earlier that she’s so cold. While they’re talking and getting the mood okay suddenly Sakura bump into her that was on the edge of the table. She tried to catch it, but she’s a bit too late to catch it. The cellphone falls down flat of the screen to the ground. Sakura got shocked and quickly picked it up. When she did she saw the cracks on the screen.

“It’s f – full of c – cracks. M – Mom will surely be furious.” Sakura said nervously.

“It’s… It’s okay, Sakura – chan. I’m sure your Mom will not get that mad, right?” Yui said and tries to cheer her up.

“L – Let’s hope for the best when it comes to that.” Sakura was still a little nervous about what happened to her phone.

She opens it to check if there are dead pixels and if need to be fix. When she opens the lock screen she saw her and Haru’s photo that she took on the day of their vacation in that hotel resort. There are more cracks were on Haru’s part and it’s just a little on her side of the picture. She got a bad feeling to it. Then she feels a cold run through her spine and felt that someone called her name and hugged her from the behind. She looked around and saw nothing.

“It must be my imagination.” Sakura said to herself to try and cover what she felt.

After sometime the lunch break was over. The whole student body from first years to the third years are on the gymnasium and waiting for the Head Master’s special announcement. While the students siting on floor and the teachers was on the stage the Head Master walked in the middle of the stage and go in front of the mic.

“Ahem… Mic test, test, test. One, two, three. Mic test. Goods.” The Head Master said while testing the mic if it was working properly.

“Good afternoon to all students in this school. I know that it was a bit sudden to call an announcement today since we just got back in the school a few days ago. Well, I think some of you knows where is the Harvard University was, right? If you know where is it please raise your hand.” The Head Master said and almost every student knows where it is.

“Then, who knows what’s the passing rate in their entrance exam is? Please raise your hand.” The Head Master said again and it was just the same students who raised their hand in the first question.

“Hm… I see, so many of you know about that. The passing rate in the Harvard University is merely 4.8% and in this school the passing rate are 40%. Will you believe me that someone pass the exam in the Harvard and got a perfect score in the test?” The Head Master said with a proud expression.

The students got surprised and widen their eyes. They start whispering to each other and trying to figure out who was it.

“Sakura – chan, do you think that was real? It’s impossible, right?” Yui asked with full of doubt.

“Yeah, I think it is, but I get the feeling that it wasn’t.” Sakura said with trouble look.

“Ahem… Then, it’s time for the main topic of this announcement.” The Head Master said and takes a deep breath.

“The person who scored perfectly on the exam was a male student who came to this school since his first year of high school.” The Head Master said.

Sakura widen her eyes when she heard it. She can only think one person in this school who capable of doing that.

“Eh? Someone came to this school?” Sakura said with surprised expression.

“Sakura – chan, I think who was it. No, that’s incorrect. I think everyone knows who it was.” Yui said with also surprised expression.

“Yeah, I also think the same. It’s Haru.” Sakura said with a super glad expression that she wanted to cry there.

“I think everyone here knows who is it, right? The one who scored perfectly the entrance exam in Harvard University is none other than, Aoi Haru – kun, the man who first ever in history that scored perfect! The man who surpasses even Einstein’s intelligent.” The Head Master said proudly and loudly.

Every one of the students gets hyped on what they heard. The Head Master makes a sign on his hand that saying silence.

“Since he passed the exam he will be leaving tomorrow. The school year there starts in October.” The Head Master explained.

Sakura’s expression changed. From the glad expression to she can’t believe expression. She didn’t expect it. She’s shaking and now trying so hard to make the tears doesn’t fall. It wasn’t tears of joy like earlier. It was tears of sadness. Yui looked so worried when she saw her like that.

“Sakura – chan…” Yui called out to her and pat her shoulder.

“Why? Why didn’t you tell me earlier, Haru? If you told me I’m willing to be your side and confessed to you, you know? Why are you leaving now?” Sakura repeatedly mumbled to herself.

“Sakura – chan, it’s okay. We can go and ask him later.” Yui said and hugged Sakura from the behind.

Sakura can’t stop the tears from falling. Her tears start to fall like waterfalls and she can’t stops it even she wiped it with her hands.

“Aoi Haru – kun can’t come today since he’s busy preparing for the flight, but he leave a message for a certain someone. I’ll read it out loud, so listen carefully. ‘If you want answers, then go to the place where it all started. I’ll be waiting for you.’ is what Aoi – kun told me.” The Head master said.

Sakura lifted her head when she heard those. Yui let go of her hugged to her.

“Yui – chan, I leave my bag to you. Take it home today. Thanks.” Sakura said.

“That’s all I have to say. Now, dismiss.” The Head Master said.

Sakura then stands up and go running as fast as she can. Since all the teachers are on the gymnasium right now there is no one in the gate. She runs and tried to climb the gate. She jumps from the top of the gate to get over.

“Go to the place where it all started, huh? Then, let’s go to the Ichinose Public Park.” Sakura said and run there.

When she arrived at the park no one was there. She looks around the park to see if Haru was hiding and trying to surprise her, but he was not there. She decided to go to the swing and sit down. She sways the swing while waiting. After an hour Haru hasn’t appeared.

“Jeez. Haru said where it all begins, but he wasn’t here at all. Wait, this might not be location. I’ll go around to the town and find him to the entire place we visit and have memories. This isn’t the only location. Okay, let’s go.” Sakura said and go outside the park and search for Haru.

She runs here and there. She asked people she knows that might help her, but she got no lead where Haru was. She goes to the café they visited way back on April. Sakura asked one of the staff if Haru go there and they answered no. Sakura apologize for disturbing their work and go again somewhere. After an hour of searching for Haru, Sakura didn’t find any clue about him.

“Ah! Where the hell Haru was hiding?! I swear when I saw him I’ll slap him in the face really hard.” Sakura said while panting from running around.

She looked at her phone and it was almost after school. She’s thinking of calling Yui, but she refused her idea of calling Yui. She goes back to the park and thinking that Haru might be there by now. While walking Sakura was thinking of what to say to Haru when they meet again. Sakura arrived at the park and saw someone behind the tree. It was just a faint silhouette and it’s facing backwards. Sakura runs towards to it.

“Haru! Oy, Haru!” Sakura called out to it and it looked to her.

Sakura got disappointed at that moment because it was not Haru, it was Yukino.

“Bzzt! I’m not Haru – san. It’s Yukino – chan!” Yukino said while making a cute post.

“Yukino – san, what do you want?” Sakura asked.

“Sakura – san, I’ll get straight to the point. I know Haru – san’s secret a long time now. About that he was going to Harvard and study.” Yukino said while smiling.

“Huh? You know? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Sakura said to Yukino and grabbed her shoulder.

“It was because Haru – san told me not to tell you.” Yukino said calmly.

“Why?” Sakura asked again.

“Who knows? I also don’t know.” Yukino answered.

“Where is he now? You might know where he is now.” Sakura said and shakes Yukino’s shoulder.

“I also don’t know where he is. Even Yui – san, doesn’t know.” Yukino said and forcefully stops Sakura from shaking her.

“He doesn’t say anything about you?” Sakura asked again.

“He just said to me that hide it from you two. When we are going home on the day of the trip he just told me that when the school starts again until today I have to cover his absence to you and Yui – san.” Yukino explained.

Sakura just looked on her foot looking so depressed.

“Sakura – san, let’s go home for today and if Haru – san was in his room and hiding there I’ll contact you immediately. So, let’s go home? I also brought your things.” Yukino said and pointed her index finger behind the tree.

Sakura just nodded to Yukino. After a while Yukino and Sakura separated in their way. Sakura got home and try not to look depressed in front of her parents.

“I’m home.” Sakura greeted while taking off her shoes.

“Welcome home.” Her Mother, Aki greeted back.

Sakura go upstairs and change clothes.

“Sakura helped me preparing dinner!” Aki shouted from the downstairs.

“Okay.” Sakura replied.

When she goes down and goes to the kitchen the TV was open in the living room and it was broadcasting news about earlier.

“I’ll assemble the plates, Mom.” Sakura said while grabbing the plates.

“Okay, thank you.” Aki said while stirring the pot.

“Are we having curry tonight?” Sakura asked to her mother.

“Yes, a classic one, your favorite.” Aki said with a gentle smile.

“Thank you, Mom” Sakura said and replied to her with a force smile.

While they are preparing for the dinner Sakura was assembling the table and Aki was making the curry. The news caster announced about an accident earlier.

“Today we are reporting about the accident occurred earlier this noon. With this accident, please be careful on your way home or while you are walking down the streets or beside the road.” The caster warned.

“Oh, I saw it earlier, while I was shopping for the ingredients. Be careful out there, Sakura.” Aki warned her full of concern.

“Yes, I’ll be super careful.” Sakura said and place the plate in the table.

“The accident was a young male student was got hit by a car. They said that the car’s driver was so drunk and can’t drive safely. The break was also broken at that time. While a little girl was crossing the road the male student saves her by pushing her. The male student was got hit instead of the young girl. After taking him to the hospital they identify his identification. He carries a student hand book.” The caster said.

While the caster was saying all of that a picture appears in the side of the screen. Sakura’s eyes widen when she saw the picture. It was a familiar blue hair, dark blue eyes, and seems like dead fish eyes. Her grip on the plate loosens and it fell on the floor and breaks. Sakura was panting like she was in pain and trying to catch her breath. She holds her chest like it was in so much pain.

“No way?! It’s a lie!” Sakura screamed and trying to hold her tears.

“The victim of the incident was a student on Ichinose High. His name was Aoi Haru – kun, a third year high school student. He risked his own life for a little girl that he even doesn’t know. We wish you to be well.” The caster said.

“Arghhhh!!! It’s a lie!!!” Sakura screamed while her tears falling in her eyes.


	31. Inside a Dream

Sakura’s knees give up while she was staring at the TV and she falls. She screams and cried when she saw Haru got into an accident.

“Sakura, what’s the-” Aki quickly go to Sakura when she noticed the news.

Aki’s eyes widen from what she saw in the news. She looks at Sakura who was crying so hard.

“Sakura, it’s okay, I know Haru – chan was all right. He’s a tough kid.” Aki said and hugged Sakura.

Sakura looked at her mother. Sakura stands up and wiped the tears in her eyes.

“I’ll go upstairs and change. I’ll go to the hospital.” Sakura said and run as fast as she can to her room.

When Sakura was changing her cellphone rings. She doesn’t care if who was it and just answered the call.

“Hello, who is it?” Sakura said while she’s trying not to cry.

“Sakura – chan, where are you? Are you okay?” Yui asked full of concern.

“Yui – chan? Yeah. I’m going to the hospital to see Haru.” Sakura said and run outside their house.

“Text me the address when you get there, Sakura – chan. I’ll get ready and go there.” Yui said.

“Sure. I’ll hang up the call now. I’ll be going there with my bike.” Sakura said to her.

“Okay, be careful, Sakura – chan.” Yui said before Sakura hang up the call.

Sakura ride her bike and go to the hospital. When she arrives she asks in the front desk where Haru is.

“Excuse me, what room is Aoi Haru – kun? It’s the one who got into the accident just this afternoon.” Sakura asked with pale look to the nurse.

“Aoi Haru… Aoi Haru…” The nurse mumbles to herself while looking at the monitor.

“Ah, here it is. He was still in the operating room. You can wait for him in front of the room. Are you a relative?” The nurse asked to Sakura.

“I’m her girlfriend.” Sakura said to her.

“Okay, please go to the right and then just go straight up ahead. There is the operating room.” The nurse said while pointing to her right corner.

“Thank you. There are also someone will come, if they ask where Aoi – san is tell them to go here. Thank you so much.” Sakura said and bow to the nurse.

“I understand.” The nurse said to Sakura.

When she heard that she immediately goes to the operating room. She got to the operating room and the light is still lit. It means that the operation was still ongoing. Sakura sit down on the chairs beside the hall, after some time Yui and Yukino calls out to her.

“Sakura – chan.” Yui called out.

“Yui – chan… and Yukino – san.” Sakura said and stands up.

Yui run faster and hugged Sakura. It surprised Sakura.

“Yui – chan?” Sakura said with a clueless expression.

“A… Are you okay?” Yui asked and then she made a sound of hic and trying her best not to cry.

“I’m okay… I think. Jeez, don’t cry. I’m sure Haru is fine.” Sakura said and hugged Yui back.

“Sakura – san, how is Haru – san is condition? Is he in critical condition?” Yukino asked looking pale too.

“I don’t know. They said that the operation was still ongoing.” Sakura explained and looked at the sign of the operation room.

“Sakura – chan, it’s okay to cry to us, you know. It hurts, right? It’s so painful, right? You don’t have to act strong. Just let your feelings out. I’ll hear you out.” Yui said and stroked the back of Sakura like she was trying to calm down a baby.

“What are you saying, Yui – chan? I’m not acting stron-” Sakura stopped because Yukino interrupted her.

“Sakura – san, it’s not what your face and eyes was trying to say. You’re in pain, right? You can lie to us, but your own feelings will betray you.” Yukino said with calm voice.

Sakura didn’t notice that her tears were falling out of her eyes. She tries to wipe them, but it doesn’t stops.

“Huh? Why am I? Huh?” Sakura said while continuously wiping her tears beside her eyes.

Yukino get close to Sakura and hugged her too. Sakura got surprised because of what Yui and Yukino’s behavior.

“It’s okay. Cry as much as you want. I and Yui – san are here to listen. We won’t leave you behind.

Sakura widen her eyes and got surprised to what she heard. Sakura cries her heart out while Yui and Yukino were hugging her. Her tears falls in her eyes like the rain that suddenly pours on a sunny day. Sakura cries her heart out while saying ‘Haru’, ‘Don’t leave me.’, and ‘I still haven’t tell you that I love you’ repeatedly. Sakura calms down after almost 10 minutes of crying.

“Here, drink it.” Yukino said and hand over a mineral bottle to Sakura.

“Thank you, Yukino – san.” Sakura said and get the bottle.

She opens it and drinks some of it to dehydrate herself.

“Did you calm down now?” Yukino asked.

“Yes, really, thanks to you two.” Sakura said.

“It’s good to hear.” Yukino said to Sakura and smiled gently.

After a while the operating sign light goes off and then a doctor opens the door. He noticed the three girls sitting in the chairs. Sakura and Yukino also notice the doctor. They stand up and go to him.

“Is Aoi Haru – kun is okay?” Sakura asked to the doctor.

He lowered his masked before answering.

“Are you relatives to him?” The doctor asked.

“Yes, I’m his girlfriend and these are our friend.” Sakura said to the doctor.

“Is that so? He’s no longer in danger zone. He’s life was safe.” The doctor announced to them

Sakura, Yui, and Yukino smiles when they heard it from the doctor. They all make a face of super relief expression.

“Thank goodness.” Yui said and let a sigh.

“However, he maybe doesn’t in danger anymore, but… please forgive me to announce it since you are looking so relief and all, but he got into a comatose state. His head got hit and most of the damage was there. We tried our best to save him, but this is all we can do for him. There are possibilities of him waking up, but the odds were too slim. Only a miracle can wake him up.” The doctor said and looks like he was really didn’t want to say it.

The expression of relief in the face of them three disappears. They all have an expression that their eyes were wide open because of the surprised news the doctor said.

“Huh? Haru was in state of coma? That was a joke right, doctor?” Sakura asked with a forceful smile.

“I’m afraid that it’s not a joke. If you excuse me, I still have more patients to see. Good day to you three.” The doctor said and bows to them and leaves.

Sakura, Yui, and Yukino were left there with expressionless face. All of them can’t believe on what the doctor said. Sakura moved her feet and sits down on the chair.

“Hey, Yui – chan, Yukino – san, I’m just having a really bad nightmare, right? When I wake up Haru was there in his classroom, right? We will meet on the way to the school and tease each other like every other day, right? Please tell me that it was all a nightmare or a lie.” Sakura said and starts crying again.

Yui and Yukino can’t hold it in. The tears they kept hidden, all of it falls in their eyes like a waterfall. Yui and Yukino hugged Sakura. Haru got admitted in one of the rooms in the hospital. Yukino and Yui decided to go home. Yukino said that she will get some things ready and call Mafuyu to tell the news. Yui went home to let Sakura have the moment of being alone with Haru. Sakura was left behind alone with Haru who was in very deep sleep. She sits down in the chair beside the bed. She touched Haru’s hand and lifts it up. She places it in her left cheek.

“Hey, didn’t you said in your message that you will give me answers? Then, wake up, Haru. I need you. I want to be with you. I haven’t told you my real feelings. How much I love you.” Sakura said to the sleeping Haru.

Sakura falls asleep because she was so tired of crying. She falls asleep while holding Haru’s hand. The next thing Sakura knows that it was already morning. When she opens her eyes she found a blanket wrapped behind her to prevent her from getting cold. She looked around and saw a silhouette of a man standing in the window of the hospital. He was staring at the fantastic view in the window. He looked at his back to catch a glimpse on sleeping face of Sakura. This guy has a blue hair, dark blue dead eyes. Sakura was surprised to see who was it and saw Haru smiling gently.

“Haru! You’re awake!” Sakura said and stands up then runs towards Haru and she hugged him.

“Sakura, you glutton. What if you catch a cold? You sleep without even a blanket on. Even at summer season the nights are still cold, you know?” Haru lectured to her and pinched both of her cheeks.

“I’m sho shorry.” Haru let go to her cheeks.

“It really is you right? You’re not a ghost right? You still have your legs, right?” Sakura said to him while the tears in her eyes are falling

“Idiot, if I’m a ghost how can you touch me? Also…” Haru said and wiped the tears in Sakura’s eyes.

“Please smile and don’t cry. You know, you’re so beautiful when you’re smiling. I love how cheerful that smile is. That precious smile of yours, I really want to protect it. So, promise that you won’t cry and you will smile.” Haru said and put his forehead to Sakura’s forehead.

“Yeah, I promise. Haru… I love you. I love you so much.” Sakura said with a truly and purely smile.

“Yeah, I love you too, Sakura.” Haru said that and closed his eyes and kissed Sakura.

Sakura got a bit surprised, but she also closed her eyes and kissed back to Haru. They let go of the kiss and looked at each other and laughed.

“Well then, Sakura it’s now time to wake you up.” Haru said with a gentle smile.

“Huh? Wh – What do you mean I need to wake up?” Sakura asked with a clueless expression.

“It’s what I mean. You now need to wake up and go back to reality.” Haru said seriously.

“Isn’t this the reality? You’re finally awake right?” Sakura asked to Haru.

“This isn’t the reality. It’s just a dream. We’re just inside your dream. It may be just a foreshadowing what is in the future, but this isn’t reality.” Haru said to her.

While Sakura was still confused on what is happening she saw Haru with a calm smiling face and the entire room disappearing right in front of her eyes, from the bottom to the top. It’s all disappearing.

“Wait, Haru!” Sakura said and hugged him.

“Please be careful and have fun without me beside you.” Haru said and pats Sakura’s head.

“You haven’t even answers my questions. Didn’t you said in that message that if I want answers I need to go to the place where it all started? I go to the park. I waited and ditch school to see you, but you didn’t arrived at all! Next thing I see you is in the news that you got into an accident!” Sakura screams to Haru while he was fading away.

“Sorry if I didn’t fulfill that. I’m sorry for deceiving and lying to you all this time. I really do love you, Sakura and I want you to be happy. So please be happy without me from now on and at later dates.” Haru said to Sakura.

“The one thing that makes me happy is being with you! Meaningful and meaningless time with you is so precious that I wish that the time should stop. That’s kind of happiness that I want!” Sakura said to Haru and looked at him with a crying face.

“Didn’t you just promise me that you won’t cry? You are really a handful, Sakura. I’m sorry and I love you. Goodbye.” Haru said and kissed Sakura in the forehead before entirely disappearing in thin air.

Sakura woke up on her dream. She felt someone shaking her from behind and looked who it was.

“Oh, you’re now finally awake, Sakura – san.” Yukino said to Sakura who was still sleepy.

“Yukino – san?” Sakura said with unsure tone.

“What’s the matter? You’re crying in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?” Yukino asked as she put the bag down beside the table.

“Yes, what time is it?” Sakura said and fixed her appearance.

“It’s almost 10 in the evening. I think you should go home first and tell to your parents if you’re staying here today.” Yukino said and tapped her shoulder.

“Yeah. I leave Haru to you. I will also go to school tomorrow. It’s Saturday tomorrow, but the Head Master should be there. I’ll tell them what happened.” Sakura said and stand up.

“Ah, about that, I already report it. They said that almost every student in our school saw the news. I think they will be visiting tomorrow.” Yukino said and now she’s the one who sits down on the chair.

“Is that so? Okay. I’ll pack my things and stay here often. Yukino – san, I’ll take my leave. Goodbye.” Sakura said while waving her hand.

“Yes, see you tomorrow, Sakura – san.” Yukino said and wave her hand as well.

At that point almost every day Sakura stays in Haru’s side. In morning to after school every weekday she will go to school and go home. After changing clothes she will go straight to the hospital and in weekdays she will stay in the hospital for almost the whole day. This kept on and on. The Christmas arrives. They have a normal day, but they’re in the hospital, with Haru who’s sleeping peacefully. The Christmas ends and New Year also ends in a flash. Since they’re school was a prestigious school in the month of January to graduation it’s time for studying for their college entrance exam. Sakura was studying in the hospital while looking at Haru. Sometimes Yukino and Yui join her and have a group study. Sakura and Yui decided to go to a private all-girls college. Yukino decided to study in her hometown and go home. They all passed the exam and graduates in their high school life. 7 months have passed and Haru hasn’t giving signs of waking up. In the same room, with the same girl every day, she’s watching over him and stays beside him. Even if it was 7 months have passed Sakura still stays beside Haru, hoping that he will wakes up. In a curtain day in April, Sakura was holding Haru’s hand while looking at him.

“When will you wake up? You anti – social. I miss our meaningless fight. I miss how I’ll take your game and black mail you. I miss our time together.” Sakura said and lift up Haru’s arm and place it to her left cheek.

Suddenly while Sakura’s holding Haru’s hand one of its fingers move. Sakura notice it and put it back and suddenly stands up. Haru’s face makes an expression that he’s trying to wake up. After that his eyes opens and blinks.

“Augh… wh-where am I?” Haru said and sit in the bed.

“Ouch, my head hurts. Is this the hospital?” Haru said and looked around him and saw Sakura with teary eyes.

“Good morning, Haru.” Sakura said in calm way and hugged him. She can’t believe that miracle really happens.

“Eh… Go – Good morning.” Haru said with uncertain tone.

“Is there any where it hurt? Do you want some water? I should call the doctor first.” Sakura said and was about to leave the room, but Haru stops her.

“Um… Excuse my rudeness. You really welcome me with really warm hug and you look so relief after see me waking up, but…” Haru said and looks at Sakura with gentle expression.

Sakura suddenly felt something was wrong. She felt a goose bump.

“Who may you be, Miss?” Haru asked with clueless expression, but still smiling.


	32. The Final

Sakura got surprised on Haru’s question. She thought that Haru just got into a coma. The Doctor didn’t tell her about something like Haru having amnesia.

“Haru, can’t you remember me? I’m Sakura. Hanabira Sakura, your childhood best friend and your girlfriend. You can’t remember?” Sakura asked in calm way, but in reality she wants to panic and bombard him questions.

“Girlfriend?” Haru said with puzzled looks and put his hand in his chin. He paused for a moment and tries to remember.

“Sorry, but I really can’t remember. Also, is my name is Haru?” Haru asked.

Sakura can’t believe it and sits on the chair again. Her legs got weak and give up. Sakura looks so down and was crying. Haru notice it and he panic, not knowing what’s he had done to make her cry.

“Ah… I’m so sorry, Hanabira – san. I’m really sorry for making you cry. I’ll try remembering, so please stop crying.” Haru said in panic.

“You dummy. It’s true that I’m crying because of that, but I’m also crying because you finally wake up.” Sakura said and wiped her tears aside.

Haru can’t explain what he’s feeling, but he just hugged Sakura and it surprised her.

“Ha… Haru?” Sakura asked.

“I’m sorry for not remembering you, but I don’t know why. I can’t stand seeing you crying like that.” Haru said and let go of the hugged and wiped Sakura’s tears.

“Why are you always so unfair to me? You always comfort me. You always helped me in tests. You always treat me after school. I also want to comfort, help, and treat you.” Sakura said to Haru.

“Thank you, Hanabira – san.” Haru said and hugged her again.

After sometime talking the two of them, Sakura calls the doctor to check Haru up. They go to the Doctors office and asked some questions and give him some test. While it was being held, Sakura calls Mafuyu, Yui, and Yukino to tell them the news about Haru wakes up.

“Wait a sec, Sakura – san? Are you sure about that? Aren’t you just dreaming again?” Yukino teased to Sakura over the phone and trying not to laugh at her.

“Of course I am. You don’t need to laugh, Yukino – san. Even we can’t see each other over the phone I can tell that you are holding your laugh.” Sakura said in cold tone.

“Are you a psychic? Never mind that now. I think I can get there tomorrow in the afternoon because I have something important to do.” Yukino said and brings back the topic.

“Okay. I’ll see you by then, by the way one more thing.” Sakura said when Yukino was about to end the call.

“What is it? If it’s because you will tell me how beautiful I am, I already know about it. Don’t state the obvious, Sakura – san.” Yukino said with full of confidence.

“I hope you choke yourself when you eat dinner tonight.” Sakura said like she really means it.

“Hey, take that back. That might happen.” Yukino said.

“You want to hear what I want to say or I’ll leave you without information. What do you want?” Sakura said in serious tone.

“I want to hear what it is, meanie Sakura.” Yukino said and then pout.

“Okay. I’ll get straight to the point here because I already explain it to Yui – chan and Auntie Mafuyu and I’m tired.” Sakura said and let a big sigh.

“Okay, okay. I’ll listen.” Yukino said while waving her hand.

“Haru lost his memories. He doesn’t know what happened to him or who we are. He didn’t even know himself.” Sakura said seriously.

“Eh?! He might just acting. Did the doctor tell you about that?” Yukino asked to Sakura.

“Haru was still getting examination. I think when that was done I’ll get the result on what happens to him.” Sakura said to Yukino.

“Okay. I’ll see you when I get there. Bye-bye.” Yukino said and she hanged up the call.

Sakura hides her phone. After some moment Haru’s examination was over and Sakura asked the doctor about what happened to Haru.

“I think he might be able to regain his memories again.” The Doctor announced positively.

“Really? What should we do to get his memories back?” Sakura asked.

“It’s just a normal amnesia, so it might take some time, but you can make him remember. Go to the place where he values the most and tell him the memorable stories he gained from that place. You can try it if you want.” The doctor said to Sakura.

“Okay, I’ll try it. Thank you, doctor.” Sakura said and bow to the doctor and take her leave.

While Sakura was walking in the hallway to Haru’s room she was Yui standing in the front door and restless. Not knowing if she just goes inside or not. Sakura smiles and call out to her.

“Yui – chan.” Sakura call out in normal tone of voice.

Yui look to see who was calling her and saw Sakura waving her right hand to her with a smile.

“Ah, Sakura – chan. Are you done talking to the doctor?” Yui asked.

“Yeah, why don’t we talk about it while we are siting over there.” Sakura said and pointed out the empty chairs beside them.

“Okay. In your tone of voice it seems like you got a positive result about Haru – kun.” Yui said and smile to Sakura.

They both sit down on the chair.

“Well, yeah. The doctor said it was just a normal amnesia. He will regain his memories after some time, but we can make him remember it. We can go to the places that was memorable or the dearest place to him and tell him stories why it was precious to him.” Sakura said positively.

“That’s was a good news, Sakura – chan. We can make his memories back.” Yui said with a happily smile and hold Sakura’s hands.

“Yeah, but… what if he didn’t remember us?” Sakura said with a down tone on her voice.

Yui didn’t like what Sakura is saying since they receive good news about Haru. Yui made a pouting face.

“Jeez. Be more positive, Sakura – chan. I know he will remember us. You will make him remember us.” Yui said and smiles to her.

Sakura can’t help and smiled too. She hugged Yui.

“Thank you, Yui – chan. I’m so glad that you’re my friend.” Sakura said with more positive voice.

“Yeah, me too.” Yui said and let go off on the hug.

They looked at each other and laughed. When they’re done talking they enter the room. They saw Haru reading some books while sitting in the edge of the bed. He noticed that Sakura enters the room along with someone he doesn’t know; rather he can’t remember Yui at all.

“Ah, welcome back, Hanabira – san.” Haru greeted with a warm smile to her.

“Yeah, I’m back. How are you feeling now? Are there some pain somewhere?” Sakura asked while standing beside the bed of Haru.

“None. I’m all right. By the way, who is she?” Haru asked while pointing out to Yui.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Yuichiro Yui. I’m Sakura – chan’s best friend, and I’m your ex-girl… um… Should we tell him, Sakura – chan?” Yui asked with doubtful expression.

“It’s up to you, Yui – chan. If you wanted to tell him, tell him. It’s fine.” Sakura said with a smirk.

“You know that I’m too shy to say this, right?” Yui said and make a pouting face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sakura said in teasing tone.

“Um… You’re my? Sorry I really don’t remember anything.” Haru said while smiling and scratching the back of his head.

Yui let a sigh and closed her eyes and built up her courage.

“I’m your ex-girlfriend, Haru – kun.” Yui said and her face was red as a tomato.

Haru widen his eyes from what he heard.

“EH?! Hanabira – san, is this a joke?” Haru said while blushing.

“Yeah, she’s your ex-girlfriend. I introduced her to you and then…” Sakura didn’t finished what she was saying because Yui covers her mouth.

“Shhh! don’t tell him that!” Yui said while blushing.

Sakura made a thumb up meaning okay. Yui let her mouth slowly so that when Sakura tried to say anything again she can cover her mouth again.

“Well, many things happened, but it’s true that she was our girlfriend before. I’m your girlfriend now, got it?” Sakura said with smug looks.

She didn’t hear any reply to Haru so he looks at him and saw him blushing from ear to ear.

“Wh – What are you blushing for? Is that because I’m so cute that you can’t believe that I’m your girlfriend?” Sakura asked Haru with a so smug and proud look.

“N-No, it’s just… I can’t believe that I got a girlfriend like Yuichiro – san. She’s cute and pretty. Are you sure that wasn’t a joke?” Haru asked with serious expression on his face.

Sakura didn’t like what she heard on his mouth and it seems like her inner demon got awaken too. Yui blushed from what she heard on Haru. Sakura was so pissed that she was ready anytime now to punch Haru in the face. Yui sensed that and tries to stops her. After some moments passed Mafuyu arrives and Sakura explains. After that day Sakura stays at night to the hospital. Yukino arrives the next day in afternoon. When she arrives at the hospital Yui, Sakura, and Mafuyu was there.

“Long time no see, guys.” Yukino greeted to them with a cheerful smile.

“Yukino – san, I’m glad you make it.” Yui said and hugged her.

“Sup, Hulk. Hahaha! I thought you got lost and can’t find the way here.” Sakura said in smug looks.

“Oh, please. I’m not like you.” Yukino said with a smile to Sakura.

“Hanabira – san, who is she? Your acquaintance?” Haru asked while sitting in the bed.

“That’s right. This is Aisaka Yukino. She was just some bad luck.” Sakura introduce to Yukino with a smile.

Yukino walks towards Haru and stands in front of him. She looked back at Sakura.

“Hey, I’m not just some bad luck. It’s nice to see you again, Haru – san. I’m Aisaka Yukino. I’m your ex-fiancé.” Yukino said with a smile and shakes his hand.

Haru froze up for a bit and collect his thoughts. He then widens his eyes.

“Eh? She’s my ex-fiancé?!” Haru said with a shocked looks.

Haru slowly looked at Sakura with shocked looks.

“Hanabira – san, Am I really that a scum?” Haru asked to her.

“EH? You just realized that? I thought you already did since we talked yesterday.” Sakura answers with a serious look.

Haru looked back to Yukino who was just smiling. He let go of her hand and he kneel all four and bow his head.

“I’m terribly sorry for being a scum.” Haru apologized to Yukino.

After that Yukino and Sakura laugh at him. When they calmed down a bit Yukino sits down in a chair and talked to Haru. They told stories about Haru, trying for him to remember anything. Some of it he can remember, but it’s fuzzy and blurry in his head. After a week Haru got discharged in the hospital and went home. Every day Sakura go to Haru’s house and tell him what they did and go to the stores, café and other places where they go and had so many memories. One day while they are outside walking the wind blows a bit strong and the cherry blossom tree beside them falls some petals. Sakura runs a bit fast and circle around in the falling cherry blossoms petals with a so precious smile in her face. It was like a worth of hundred billion dollars of a painting. Haru widen his eyes when he saw the scenery. His head suddenly hurt a bit and something came to his head. It’s a memory with Sakura. All he can see is like what Sakura was doing now. Running in the middle of the falling cherry blossom petals, but she was wearing a school uniform instead of her casual clothes. Sakura notice that Haru stops on walking and go to check him up.

“Haru, are you okay? Is your head hurting again?” Sakura asked while holding Haru.

“Yeah, just some light headache. I’m fine so let’s go now. Where are you taking me today?” Haru asked and smiled. They continue to walk.

“It’s a secret. Wait when you got there, okay?” Sakura said and give him a wink.

“Okay, but are we sure that it’s not a scam and you just wants to be with me?” Haru asked to her with a smug looks.

“So, what if I want? Is that bad? I’m your girlfriend.” Sakura said and pull out her tongue, like she’s teasing Haru.

“Whoa, what an honest girl you are, Sakura – san” Haru said with smile and give her a head pat.

Sakura then smiled. Haru took off his hand on her head and Sakura face Haru.

“Hey! Haru, what do you think about this earring?” Sakura asked and pointed out her right ear with a dark blue color, like Haru’s eyes.

Haru lean forward to see it more clearly.

“Hmm… I think it’s pretty.” Haru said while staring at it.

“Really? Thank you.” Sakura replied with a smile.

When Haru was about to lean backwards Sakura grabs his head to stops him from leaning back.

“Haru let me apologize to you in advance.” Sakura whispered to Haru’s ear.

“Eh?” Haru said with a clueless expression.

Sakura then kissed Haru in the lips. Haru got surprised by it. Sakura then let go and starts walking again. She then looked back to Haru.

“I’m going to leave you behind, slowpoke.” Sakura said and continue to walk again.

Haru got back on his senses, but he was blushing. When he catches up to Sakura he looks at her and she’s also blushing. After that he looks at her hand. He thought how it’s small and soft. He then grabs it and holds it. Sakura got surprised and look at him. Haru also look at her and they made an eye contact to each other. They just smiled. After a 5 minutes’ walk they arrived at a park.

“Why are we on the park, Sakura – san?” Haru asked and looked at the entire park.

He then somehow see flash of a memory when he saw the swing. A two child competing on how far the other one can go and the loser have to treat the other one. He just stares at it and not knowing that Sakura was waving her hand and calling for him.

“HARU!” Sakura screams to Haru’s ear.

Haru got back to the reality and fall down in surprised because of Sakura’s screams.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I just got something flashed in my head again.” Haru said and stands up and tap his butt to wipe the dust off.

“Jeez. Let’s go to the swing and sit down.” Sakura said and pulled Haru to the swing.

While they are walking towards to it Haru felt someone calls him and looked back, but there wasn’t anybody. He then looked in front and saw someone sitting in the one of the swing. It’s someone who looks like he knows it, but can’t see it clearly since he was looking down on the ground.

“Sakura – san, someone is sitting in the other one. You can sit in the other.” Haru said to Sakura.

“Huh? No one’s there, Haru. Are you fine?” Sakura asked and touched his forehead.

“Your body temperature is fine. You’re also not that cold or hot. Just sit down here. Maybe you just saw a memory or something.” Sakura said and tapped the swing.

“Maybe you’re right.” Haru agreed and sit down.

After that they talked and talked. How they met here, how they become friends, and how many memories they shared on this park. They didn’t realize that it’s already a bit late. They decided to go home and Haru escorted Sakura on her home. They said goodbye and Haru walked back to his home. While walking see saw again the guy in the park. He tries to call him out, but when Haru approaches him he walked towards in the darkness and disappeared. Haru was confused on what it is. He just decided to ignore it and go home. When he got home Mafuyu was cooking in the kitchen.

“Ah. Haru. Welcome back home, are you eating dinner?” Mafuyu asked while stirring the pot.

“I’m home, Mom. No, I’m not. I’ll just go upstairs and sleep.” Haru said and walked upstairs.

“Okay, good night.” Mafuyu said and focus on cooking.

Haru enters his room and change into his pajama. He lies in the bed and thinks again what just he saw earlier. It just appears and when he got closed it disappears. While thinking about it he falls asleep. In Haru’s dream he was standing in a pure white place. He looked everywhere, but it’s just an endless color white place. He then calms down and collect his thoughts. While thinking he heard a call.

“Hey, look at your back. I’m right here.” A mysterious male voice on his back said.

Haru looked back to see who was it and saw a blue hair, dark blue eyes and he was seems familiar to him. Haru then widen his eyes when he saw who it was. It’s him, Haru, the real Haru, sitting in the swing.

“Wait… You’re me? Why am I in front of me? Wait… does that mean…” Haru whose memories were lost asked.

“Yeah, I’m you and you are me, but I’m the one who got the memories. You can address me as original.” It said to Haru.

Haru whose memories were lost is thinking.

“Why don’t you have a sit and let’s talk.” The original Haru said and tapped at the swing beside him.

“It was you who I saw this afternoon and earlier, right?” The second Haru asked.

“Yeah.” The original answered.

“Why? Am I going away now that you are here?” The second one asked.

“Well, it’s up to you if you want me to go back there and be me again or I can just stay here forever and you will be me. Either way I don’t mind. Sakura and everyone were takes a liking on you.” The original said with a smile.

“I also wanted to stay with them, but it doesn’t feel right. You’re the original, so you need to go back. Also it’s not true that they take a liking of me. It’s just because they wanted you back.” The second Haru said with a gentle smile.

“Now that I take a good look at you I realized that our eyes not the same. Mine was dead, but yours was not, Ahahaha!” The original Haru said and laugh.

“Hahaha! You’re right.” The second Haru agreed.

After that they talked a lot about them, about the past Haru, about what happened. They take a lot of time talking and the second Haru realized that. He just went silent. The original Haru fells like the second Haru made his decision.

“Looks like you got an answer to my question earlier, huh?” The original Haru said with a gentle smile.

“Well, yeah. I think you should go back now and I’ll just stay here. They need you and they wanted you back. I really wanted to be with them a little bit longer, but you’re the one they wanted and not me.” The second Haru said with a awkward laugh.

The original Haru stands up on the swing and pulled the second Haru up and hugged him.

“Idiot! Of course they wanted you too because I’m still you and you’re still me.” Haru said and let go off the hug.

“I made now my decision and if you really are me and I’m you, then you know that I won’t change my mind right?” The second Haru said with a smirk.

“I thought so. Well, other me. It’s nice meeting you.” The original said and shakes his hand.

“Yeah, so long, Original.” The second Haru said and shakes back on his hand.

After that the original Haru disappears and Haru wakes up. He opens his eyes and saw in the window that it was already morning. Haru get up and go down stairs. He saw Mafuyu making breakfast in the kitchen and Sakura sitting in the table while eating some bread, beacon and egg. Sakura notice Haru and greeted him.

“Good morning, Haru.” Sakura greeted to Haru not knowing that his memories got back, rather than that he got himself back.

“Good morning, Haru. Just sit there and your breakfast will be ready.” Mafuyu said while cooking.

“Sure, thank you, Mom.” Haru said and sits down.

Mafuyu sensed a little bit different in the way Haru greeted her. She feels like the old Haru was back, so she tested it out.

“Haru, what do you want to drink?” Mafuyu asked.

Haru looked at his Mom and made an eye contact. Haru then smiles while looking at his mother. Mafuyu then felt it, that her son's memories were back.

“The usual, Mom.” Haru said with a smile.

“Okay, just wait.” Mafuyu said with teary eyes.

Only Sakura was the only one who doesn’t still know it because she was too busy eating, so Haru let a sigh and made the first move. While Sakura was chewing her foods and holding the bread in his hand Haru speaks to her.

“Why are you eating in our house for breakfast, you glutton?” Haru asked to Sakura with his teasing tone.

“Well, of course because I will take care… Wait, what did you just call me?” Sakura said in surprised that she got to stands up.

“I’ll repeat it just this once, you glutton. I said, why are you eating on our house for breakfast, you glutton?” Haru asked with his dead fish eyes.

Sakura then realized that Haru got his memories back. She looks so relief and was about to burst crying. She’s trying her best not to cry since it will ruin the mood. Sakura then take a deep breath and closed her eyes. She looks at Haru with a gorgeous smile.

“Welcome back home, Haru.” Sakura said with a smile and she can’t stops the tears from falling.

Haru just stands up and walked in front of her.

“Thank you, Sakura. I’m home.” Haru said and hugged Sakura.

“Excuse me, but can you go upstairs if you want some private, okay?” Mafuyu said with teasing tone.

They both looked at her and then looked back to each other and laughed. Sakura bury her face in Haru’s chest and hugged him tighter.

“Don’t leave me alone again, okay?” Sakura said in warm tone.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for that. I promise to you I won’t leave you again.” Haru said and put his head above on Sakura’s head.

Sakura let go of the hugged and looked at Haru.

“Haru, I love you so much.” Sakura said with a bright and cheerful smile.

Haru smiled back to her.

“I love you too, Sakura.” Haru said to her and hugged her back.

****THE END** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I declare that the Promises and Lies light novel series is now completed. Thank you for reading my story from the beginning through the end of it. Thank you to you all.


End file.
